A Matter of Time
by JediKnightCaraD
Summary: What if Luke had delayed just a little longer on Dagobah? Would things have turned out the same? Differently? This is my take on what might have happened.
1. Chapter 1

The carbon freezing chamber was quiet. Steps still glowed with an eerie orange light and the mist from the heated condensation still hung in the air. It had been nearly half an hour since the chamber had last been used. It had been used for something it was never intended; a human being had been frozen in a block of carbonite against his will. Now, that human was in the keeping of a notorious bounty hunter, well on his way to Tatooine to deliver the strange cargo to the crime lord Jabba the Hutt.

The only one in the chamber stood so quietly in the shadows that he might not have been noticed. Were it not for the glowing panel of lights on his chest box and the hiss of his mechanized breathing, Darth Vader would have been invisible.

Skywalker was late. The towering Dark Lord of the Sith had expected the young pilot to arrive quite some time ago. His trap had been well-set. No one had contacted Skywalker to inform him of it. As far as Vader knew, using Solo, the Wookiee, the droid, and the former Princess of Alderaan as bait had worked. Skywalker had sensed their pain through the Force and had rushed to help them.

Of course, Vader's entire plan had not worked. After Solo had been frozen in carbonite, Administrator Calrissian had gone back on their deal and betrayed the Dark Lord. The prisoners had been set free and escaped on the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ just before the star destroyer _Executor_ had gotten a tractor beam lock on them. His bargaining chips were now gone. Another Captain was due for a promotion. The incompetent Peitt would soon be replaced.

But Skywalker was coming. Vader could sense his harried, confused presence even as the boy made his way into the maddened, panicked beehive of Cloud City, which was rapidly falling out of Imperial control.

No matter. It had served its purpose.

A less patient man would have given up long ago and gone off in pursuit of the approaching X-wing. But that was not Vader's way. Even if half of his plan had gone awry, the other half did not have to. Skywalker would come, and Vader would test his strength. If he proved to be as strong as Vader suspected, then Vader would give Skywalker an offer. He was certain to refuse, especially with his friends gone, but with time and persuasion, surely the boy would give in.

After all, he was a Skywalker.

Vader shifted his weight from one armored boot to the other. The union between flesh and machine in his knees had grown stiff and sore from too much standing. The attachment nearly twenty years ago had been poor to start with, and as time went by Vader began feeling an age that he couldn't remember. How old was he, anyway?

That was a matter of perspective, of course. The former owner of this body- that weak, whiny child called Anakin -had been over twenty when he lost the battle to the Dark Side. That had been over twenty-three years ago. Vader had come into being then.  
>Anakin was still alive, however, trapped within a shell of armor and hatred. Sometimes he showed his face, but Vader fought him back and always won.<p>

A cramp worked its way from Vader's left knee to his hip. Though his face was hidden by a mask, Vader did not grimace or wince. He merely closed his eyes and meditated on dark thoughts...of how Obi-Wan had betrayed him and then cheated death...of how Padme' had been too naive to embrace the power he offered...of how miserable this mechanical prison was...of how he wished to dismember that hideous, wrinkled abomination he called 'Master'...

Thoughts of the Dark Side. They pushed back the ache...temporarily. Every kind of pain relief was temporary. The ache would return later. The ache in his soul never went away.

In touching the Force, Darth Vader touched something else...a presence, drawing very near...yes, that was Skywalker. The Dark Lord would never forget that unique Force signature first sensed in a trench of the Death Star three years before. To think that this was Anakin's son...his son...all that was left of Padme'...it was unthinkable. How had he survived when his mother had died?

His mother..._Padme_...beautiful, sweet, gentle Padme, gone forever at his own hand-

_No_. Vader pushed these thoughts away. Remorse was something he didn't need. It accomplished nothing, and awakened Anakin.

But he still loved her. _I lost Padme'. I am not going to lose my son._

These thoughts made waiting easy. And so, Vader continued to stand where he was.

_Soon...very soon..._

Luke felt every limb tremble as he marched off the mini-lift into the dark room. _He's here._ A shudder ran through him, and the boy called on the Force for calm._ Fear is of the Dark Side. Deep breaths...in...out...in...out._

It wasn't easy. Despite being uncomfortably warm, the room was dominated by a harsh chill that had nothing to do with its temperature. Then a light came on behind him, and he heard slow, ominous breathing.

Luke flinched as the chill ran straight down his spine, making goosebumps rise on his arms. Slowly he looked over his shoulder.

There he stood. Darth Vader, rising like a black monolith at the top of the orange steps.

Fear faded, replaced by hatred. Here was the one who had killed Luke's father, killed his aunt and uncle, killed Ben, and tortured his friends. _You're not going to leave this planet in one piece,_ thought Luke as he turned to face the imposing monster. The blaster in his hand was holstered. It would have been useless anyway.

"The Force is with you, young Skywalker," said the deep voice. "But you are not a Jedi yet."

_ I will be,_ thought Luke. Though his body fought against it, he turned to face the Dark Lord. "Where are they?" he asked in a voice that sounded much calmer than he felt. _Steady, Luke. He can sense your feelings. He knows you're afraid of him._ Luke took another deep, slow breath and felt the Force wash over him, rinsing away the fear.

Vader didn't answer. He just stood there, his loud breathing filling the chamber.

Luke mounted the steps slowly, his frown growing. "I know they were here; Han and Leia and Chewbacca. Where are they?" he asked again as he mounted the stop step. "What have you done to them?"

"You are too late to save your friends," growled Vader. It was true, of course. The _Millennium Falcon_ was long gone and everyone aboard was safe...but Skywalker didn't need to know that. Vader needed him to stay and fight.

_No!_ The fear returned for a moment, and Luke beat it back. He shook his head. "No... you're lying." The waver in his voice betrayed his uncertainty, and he took another deep breath.

Vader said nothing. He could sense Luke's doubt._ Good. He will be easier to turn when he fears for them. _

"Where are they?" demanded Luke one more time. His brows knit in a scowl. _If you're not going to tell me, I'll make you tell me. _His hand hovered over his lightsaber. Still, the Dark Lord was silent. _Very well, then._ Luke drew his lightsaber and ignited it, getting into a ready stance.

Now Vader moved. Slowly and methodically, he drew his own weapon and ignited the blood-red blade. The laser swords crossed, but Vader did not attack. He was counting on Skywalker to make the first move.

And so he did; two quick swings at the head and neck, which Vader easily blocked. The next swing was at Vader's head again. Vader let Luke press in close, then shoved him back hard enough to knock him to the floor. It was the first test. Would the boy see how outclassed he was now or later?

Luke was up with hardly a pause, pressing in again.

_Later, then. So be it._

The test continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"Noooooooo! Nooo!"

It was a cry of pain...not just physical but mental and emotional. It was a cry of denial...even while something kept telling him it was true. But it couldn't be...it just _couldn't_!

It was too much of a shock to process. Already weakened by the loss of his right hand and his other injuries, Luke Skywalker could barely cling to the metal transmission device at the end of the gantry in the bowels of Cloud City. His entire body shook even as tears came to his eyes.

Darth Vader was not his father...he was lying...

The Sith Lord in question stood at the far end of the catwalk, extending a gloved hand in invitation. In a way, he was just as desperate as his son.

He hadn't meant to cut off Luke's hand...he really hadn't. But Luke had struck first. The blow of a lightsaber was painful enough on healthy skin. But against flesh that had been burned beyond recognition, healing a pasty white after twenty years beneath armor, hardly even touched by water, it was ten times as painful. It was enough to make Vader cry out, which he hardly ever did. So, he struck out against Luke in blind anger...now he regretted it.

The Vader portion of him said it was nothing. He had endured far worse than that...he had lost all four limbs and been burnt to a crisp at the edge of a volcano. Compared to that, a lost hand was like a skinned knee; briefly painful but soon treated and forgotten. He thought of Luke coming to him, joining him...of getting Luke the best medical care in the galaxy and the most advanced prosthesis that credits could purchase...of the two of them training in secret and finally overthrowing the Emperor...

But the Anakin portion was remorseful, even sad. _Why did you have to do that? He's your son, and you hurt him! Don't you see the way he's looking at you? Why would he join you now?_

_He is my son. He will come to me._ Vader pushed the voice aside. He decided to tell Luke his plans. Perhaps that would convince him. All beings wanted power. "Luke...we can destroy the Emperor," he said with his voice dripping with temptation. "He has foreseen this."

Luke looked away, a dozen thoughts running through his head. For a moment, he listened. _No Emperor? Am I really that powerful?_

_You have his ear now._ Vader put even more persuasion behind his voice. "It is your destiny." It didn't last. He sensed Luke's attention slipping. "Join me. And together, we can rule the galaxy as father and son!"

Luke's mind was on something else. _No...my father is dead, and so is everyone else I ever cared about. But where else can I go?_ His eyes strayed to the open expanse below him and a strange, semi-maniacal smile rose. _Yes...yes, the reactor shaft!_ His sense of self-preservation didn't take too kindly to that. _No! You'll be killed! You don't know where it leads! _But Luke's mind was already made up. _Death, or going to the Dark Side to be a prisoner? _Death was preferable. _You're not going to win, Vader._

_Why is he smiling?_ Vader extended his hand farther, so he was almost leaning over the rail. _He has nowhere else to go. He must come to me._ "Come with me. It is the only way."

Luke took one last look below him, then gave Vader a look of total defiance...and let go of the gantry. Down, down, down he fell, not knowing where he would end up.

Vader's arm fell in disappointment and confusion. _What? Why did he do that? Fool! He's going to die!_

Anakin stirred. _No! You can't let your son die! Where does that shaft lead?_ Vader closed his eyes and reached for Luke.  
>He was still falling, falling, falling...wait! He had stopped, sucked into an exhaust shaft...but no, he was falling again, sliding down and-<p>

A sharp sense of pain made even Vader flinch. His senses honed in on his son's Force signature, and soon he knew exactly where the boy was...

...hanging from an antenna, far below the city. So he didn't have a death wish. Luke was still there, clinging for dear life.  
>It was something of a relief to know. If Vader hurried, he would still have his son. The Sith wheeled about and marched out of the area, willing Luke to hold on. Soon, Vader would have him. Surely saving his life would make up for the injury. Surely it would be enough to convince Luke to surrender.<p>

It was a long walk out of the bottom of the city, but Vader didn't mind. No sooner had he reached the top than the dark lord gave orders for rescue personnel to meet him on the Western landing platform of Cloud City immediately. The crew was confused, but followed Vader's orders. They always followed Vader's orders. Those who didn't had a death wish.

When the rescue personnel met with Vader, they were confused. That confusion doubled when Vader gave them his orders; go to the underside of Cloud City, open the top docking hatch, and retrieve a wounded Rebel. Said Rebel was then to be taken directly to the infirmary of the _Executor_.

It was odd, but it was possible. They did have safety harnesses aboard. What neither of them could figure out was why Vader wanted this Rebel, and how he knew where they were. Nevertheless, the rescue crew swiftly obeyed.

One never argued with a Sith Lord. There was a question asked... "Lord Vader?"

"What?" snarled the Sith. "Are you refusing to cooperate?"

"No...n-no, Lord Vader. Of course not," stuttered the rescue officer. "But if we are capturing a Rebel, he is likely to be combative. What are we to do if this is the case?"

"Stun him," replied Vader, as if it was obvious. He pointed his finger in the man's face. "I want him alive. If he is not, then neither will you be."

That was reason enough. "As you wish, Lord Vader." The officers both gulped and scurried away to the rescue transport.

Luke hung by his knees, arms shaking and grip steadily failing. He was overrun by a combination of confusion and relief.  
>He had called out for help through the Force...first to Ben, and then, oddly, to Leia. But she was not in the city...not on the planet. He could feel her presence...somewhere...but nowhere near Bespin.<p>

The others had escaped? How? When? Why had he not sensed this before? Relief quickly gave way to alarm, however. _No one can hear me...no one else can help._

It was a fact. Luke realized belatedly that he wasn't ready to die. There was so much he still wanted to do.

Desperation returned. "H-help," he called out, amplifying his cry with the Force. "Help me...please! Please, someone...anyone...help me..." Another wave of pain passed over his right arm, making him wince and grip the antenna tighter. From the end of his wrist to his shoulder, every nerve was afire. For one horrible moment he worried he would pass out and lose his grip.

The sound of a starship engine approached from behind. Luke lifted his head and craned his neck to look. The design was unfamiliar; rather boxlike in appearance. But it was something, coming toward him.

Hope rose. Perhaps someone had reported seeing him fall, and this was a civilian rescue vehicle. If they agreed to hide him from the Empire, he'd take any help he could get.

The transport rose higher and higher, trying to center itself under Luke. A round hole opened, and a uniformed person in white and gray rose beside him. Only his mouth was visible, as the rest was covered by a round white helmet with a black shade over the eyes. He reached for Luke. "Come with me!" he shouted over the howling wind.

Something told Luke to refuse. He clung to his antenna, arm still shaking.

The rescuer frowned and took a step toward Luke. "Come on! You have to come with us! We aren't going to harm you; I promise. Just let go!"

Luke was too tired to argue. Hooking his right elbow around the vane, he let go of it with his left hand and reached for the man.

Quickly the rescuer stepped forward and grasped Luke's arm, pulling him away from the vane. When Luke stumbled, the man wrapped both arms around Luke's waist and half-dragged, half-carried him back to the top hatch. "I've got you! Hold on; we're going inside!" The two of them stood on the lift, which was lowered back into the transport. A small round door closed above them, shutting out the wind.

_I'm alive._ Luke's knees gave way in relief. He hardly noticed the rescue worker flash a thumbs-up to the pilot and lower him to the floor. The young Jedi simply closed his eyes and focused on catching his breath. Every limb shook and he didn't have the strength to protest as the rescue worker took a look at him.

The worker, who yanked off his helmet and gloves, was a man of about forty years with thinning brown hair and a deep frown on his face. "All right. Let's check you out." None too gently did he give a rudimentary exam of Luke's cut, bruised face. He swore softly upon seeing the missing right hand.

"I need a medic," mumbled Luke as the rescuer roughly pressed a couple of fingers to his jugular vein to take his pulse.

"No kidding," mumbled the worker, opening a small medic-kit and pulling out a streamlined white cuff. He glanced at the pilot. "Send a message to Lord Vader; Rebel in custody, condition critical." The cuff was opened.

Luke's eyes flew open in alarm. _Vader? No, it can't be..._ Then his blue eyes fell on the small black Imperial insignia on the rescuer's armband. Adrenaline rushed into his body and he shrank back. "No...no," he moaned, trying to rise.

The pilot glanced over his shoulder at his comrade and frowned. He said nothing, but his facial expression clearly told the other man he was an idiot for giving it away.

The rescue worker clamped down on Luke's shoulder with an embarrassed frown. "Hey, hey, come on. No one's going to hurt you. Just stay still and cooperate."

Panic began to rise. _No, no, no, this is all wrong!_ "No...no, let me go..." Luke pushed against the rescuer. "Let me go!"

"You better calm down, kid," the pilot said with a grimace. "It'll only get worse if you fight."

"For all of us," added the first rescuer. He grabbed Luke's wounded arm. "Now hold still. I need to get this healing cuff on your-"

"NO!" Luke acted on instinct. His foot lashed out and caught the rescuer in the groin.

The rescuer gave a hoarse cry and doubled over. The pilot swore and punched a button that would put the transport on autopilot before hurrying over to help his comrade. Luke caught him on the chin before hurrying toward the transport controls. He didn't see the first worker pick up a blaster, set it to stun, and fire. The bolt caught Luke square in the back, and he went limp, crumpling to a senseless heap on the floor.

The pilot helped the first rescuer to his feet. "You ok?"

The rescuer nodded, walking gingerly. "Stang, that kid's strong."

"And fast," added the pilot. He spat out a mouthful of blood before settling in at the console.

"He looks familiar. I could swear I've seen his face before. Think he's a pilot or something?"

"Yeah...the leader of Rogue Squadron, maybe. Wonder why Vader wants him alive?"

"Probably for questioning." The rescuer squirmed uncomfortably before dropping back to the floor to secure the cuff onto Luke's arm. "I don't know who to feel sorrier for; him, or whatever medic gets stuck with him when he wakes up." The senseless Jedi was then dragged over to an emergency cot and tied down with the included straps.

At least he was alive and being treated. Lord Vader would be pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

Many lightyears away from where the _Executor_ hung in orbit, a brief yet fierce ground battle had been fought to its conclusion.

It was early morning on the Northern Hemisphere of Tatooine. A starship the color of corroded copper and shaped much like a snail sat empty and lifeless in the sand. Some fifty meters away sat the battered light freighter, _Millennium Falcon, _her crew scattered about within.

The golden protocol droid See-Threepio, still lying half-assembled on the floor, had gone into hysterics and subsequently been shut down. He would be reactivated once he was on one piece. He and the unconscious, hog-tied bounty hunter Boba Fett were the only occupants of the main hold.

It had taken quite a bit of self-discipline not to kill the helmeted man outright. Chewbacca had been ready to tear his arms off and beat him with them when Fett had been cornered upon his arrival on the desert planet. But Princess Leia had been adamant; no killing. There had been enough bloodshed already. Fett was stunned instead. He would be taken back to the Alliance and shut into the darkest cell they had until he could be prosecuted.

Han Solo had already been thawed from his carbonite tomb and at the moment lay resting in the medical bunk. Despite being 'frozen' for less than six hours, his body still had not reacted well to it. The man was left blind, dizzy, disoriented, and shivering uncontrollably. Two of his three rescuers sat with him while he recovered. Chewbacca in particular would not let his friend out of his sight.

Leia Organa sat slouched on a shipping crate. She had never felt so exhausted and emotionally battered as she did that moment. On one hand she was incredibly relieved to have Han back. On the other, her heart ached for Luke.

Luke had not yet arrived on Cloud City when Leia, Chewie, and Lando had made a mad dash for Boba Fett. Leia had been left with a choice; stay and look for Luke, risking losing Han forever, or trust the young Jedi to hold his own until after Han had been found. As Luke's location was unknown, they couldn't help him. All they could do was send his X-wing a desperate, hurried message: 'Avoid Bespin at all costs. City taken over by Imperials. Darth Vader set trap.'

The message had never been acknowledged. They had no idea where Luke was now. Han was furious upon hearing that Luke was still in danger and railed at everyone for fifteen minutes before passing out from exhaustion.

Leia closed her eyes, assaulted by guilt. _I'm sorry, Luke...I'm so sorry!_

Han stirred beneath the thermal blanket, his sightless eyes squinting at the world. "Leia?" His left hand reached for her, patting thin air.

Leia quickly took his hand. "I'm here, Han."

"You heard from Luke yet?"

Leia winced and had to shake her head. "No. Nothing."

Han blinked hard, trying to clear his eyes. "All right. We gotta go back for him. Kid's in trouble." He pushed himself up from the cot, shook his head, and shakily rose to his feet.

Chewbacca yowled in concern and grabbed Han under his arms to steady him. The wookiee 'woofed' when Han brushed him away.

"I'm all right, pal. Set course for Bespin, will ya'?" The man began walking somewhat unsteadily out of the room. All the while he kept trying to clear his eyes.

Both Leia and Lando rose to follow, exchanging worried glances. "Han, you're not actually planning on flying the Falcon, are you?"

"She's my ship, isn't she?" barked Han with a scowl. He bumped his head on the doorway and swore, rubbing the lump.

"You're still blind, buddy. You can't fly in your condition," Lando put in.

"Yeah? Well, I ain't lettin' _you_ fly her again." Han glowered and crossed his arms, still trying to blink his eyes clear.

"We did all right before," said Lando with a frown of his own.

"What makes you think you're comin' with us, anyway?" Han barked.

Lando scowled. "Hey, I've got a stake in this too, you know. That's my city that got taken over by the Empire. I'm not goin' anywhere else 'till I make sure everybody got away safe. You don't think I'm flying that green hunk of junk back, do you?"

Leia took Han's arm. "He did save your life."

Han continued to glower in Lando's general direction. "Yeah, and he left Luke to face Vader alone."

Chewbacca stepped in with a loud series of grunts. He reminded Han that Lando had saved him and Leia, as well.

Han's expression softened a little. Slowly he turned to Leia and fumbled in the air until he found her shoulder. "Yeah...can't argue with that." He turned back to where he thought Lando was. "All right. If it's safe, we'll drop you off after we find Luke."

Lando nodded. "That's all I ask. I'll give you whatever help I can to find your friend."

Han's eyes stung from more than just the blindness. "Thanks."

The man shrugged uncomfortably. "What are friends for?"

Han shook off the unaccustomed emotion and faced the corridor. "All right. Let's get off this dustball."


	4. Chapter 4

A strange mixture of emotions surged through Darth Vader as he strode down the hallways of his flagship. He was relieved, for one...relieved that Luke had been recovered and was now in the hands of the most capable medics in the Imperial Navy.

He was also satisfied. His plan had worked after all. Not in the way he had planned it, but at least he had Luke. When the boy awoke, the pitch would again be made for Luke to join him. Vader had only to be patient. Soon his son would see reason. Then they would be united in their cause to overthrow the Emperor.

But there were those bothersome unwanted emotions...ones Vader had no use for, such as worry and guilt. He wished he had not harmed Luke. It would be that much harder to turn him to the Dark Side. He worried that Luke's injury would not fully heal, or that the boy would turn down a prosthetic. The idea of a strong young warrior like Luke having any sort of physical disadvantage was somehow disturbing. No one would respect a one-handed man. _He has no choice,_ thought Vader stubbornly. _He will have a prosthetic, just as he will join me. I am his father, and he will do as I say. _

The tall Sith Lord hardly listened to the rescue workers as they kept pace with Vader, informing them of the rescue and Luke's condition. "He was very combative, M'lord," reported the man who had been kicked south of the belt. "He wounded both the pilot and myself in his haste to get away."

_He continues to fight even when wounded? Good._ "Indeed?" That was a quality Vader would have to capitalize on. It was very useful. "So you stunned him?"

The pilot gulped. "Yes, as per your orders, Lord Vader. He would have commandeered the ship otherwise."

Vader allowed himself a smile of satisfaction. _He is powerful. I will need his strength when we overthrow that monster on Coruscant. _"Good. You have done well. The both of you are therefore promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. You are dismissed."

Pleasantly surprised, both men bowed and scurried off. At least they both had their necks.

Vader continued to the infirmary alone and marched right in.

The infirmary of the _Executor_ was busy, as always. The city-sized spacecraft held over 200,000 personnel, and with that number there were always injuries to be treated. Stormtroopers, officers, AT-AT operators, and TIE pilots all rested within its sterile walls. An oxygen recycling system set apart from the rest of the ship scrubbed the air clean of any contaminants, providing almost a clean-room atmosphere to promote fast healing.

The large main reception area held over 100 chairs and couches for waiting patients. Half of these were occupied, most of them by enlisted personnel such as mechanics and pilots. All of them rose to attention when Vader entered the room.

Military protocol was strict in the Imperial Navy. On the Executor it was even stricter. Everything from meal times to recreation was on a tight schedule. Those tardy for anything received a stern reprimand and increased duties.

Vader ignored the underlings and walked past the bay of automated receptionists. He was in a hurry.

The halls of the Infirmary were stark white, a contrast to the rest of the gray interior. Various medics, medical droids, and patients were passed without a second glance. He didn't bother asking anyone where Luke was. The boy's Force signature was as good as a homing beacon.

With his long stride, Vader reached the small ward set aside for prisoners and directed a masked glare at the pair of guards on duty at the entrance.

Both guards flinched in Vader's presence. "Lord Vader."

"Unlock the door," ordered Vader in his deep voice. It offered no argument.

"Y-yes, of course," stuttered the second guard. Quickly he swiped his key card and stepped aside to let Vader enter. No one dared ask the Dark Lord his business.

The prisoners' infirmary was small and cramped, as not many prisoners lived long enough to receive medical attention. Each of the twenty cells were closed by a force field. Only three of them were activated. Finding Luke would be easy.

Vader strode right up to the desk of the medic in charge of the prisoners and stopped, standing large and imposing with his fists on his hips.

Lieutenant Kem Hallen, one of only two human medics in this wing, flinched upon seeing Vader and leapt to his feet, dropping the datapad he had been holding. "Lord Vader, what an unexpected pleasure. To what do we owe the honor of this visit?"

Vader scoffed. He knew none of his officers were ever happy to see him. Every last one of them feared him...and with good reason. The promotion rate aboard the Executor was alarmingly high. When he was in a bad mood, Vader went through an average of five officers a month. During the search for Skywalker, that rate had doubled. He waved his hand dismissively. "Dispense with your meaningless words of admiration, Lieutenant. I am here to see the Rebel captured on Bespin."

Lt. Hallen, only a little miffed at Vader's dismissive nature toward lower-ranking officers, nodded quickly. "Of course, my Lord. Right this way." The nervous medical officer turned and led Vader down the rows of medical cells and stopped at the last bed on the left. Inside the cell, accompanied only by a medical droid, lay Luke Skywalker.

Vader looked over his son with stifled emotions, trying to observe with his stoic and methodical eye.

Luke looked much as he had when Vader had last seen him. He was in his same filthy, torn gray outfit, and the various cuts and bruises on his face were left untreated. He lay on a simple white cot with no blanket. Even his boots were still on. The only thing different about Luke's appearance was the healing pressure bandage on his right forearm. His sleeve had been removed to allow for treatment of his stump and to allow a place for the IV needle to be placed. It went directly into the vein at the crook of his elbow, connected at the other end to a large, clear bag of pale pink fluid. Vader knew from experience it was a saline/bacta mixture for rehydration.

Vader contained his anger at how carelessly Luke seemed to be treated and stood a parade rest. "What is his condition?"

Lt. Hallen cleared his throat and mimicked Vader's position. "Stable. He is dehydrated and suffering from shock, but he'll live. Due to his condition he will take longer than usual to recover from the stun blast."

Vader's gaze was sharp. _My son should be in better conditions._ "Why have the wounds on his face and shoulder not been treated?" he growled.

Lt. Hallen gulped. "Well...My Lord, is he not a Rebel?"

Vader glared at the man from behind his mask. "This is no mere Rebel; this is Commander Luke Skywalker."

The medic's eyes widened. _Skywalker! _The young pilot was legendary as having singlehandedly killed over one million Imperials when he destroyed the Death Star over Yavin 4. For this reason above all others, every member of the Imperial Navy despised Luke Skywalker. Kem was no different. He had gone to medical school with several of the medics aboard the Death Star. "Skywalker..." The medic allowed himself a grim smile of satisfaction. "May I congratulate you on having captured-"

"You have not answered my question, Lieutenant," interrupted Vader, rumbling dangerously.

Hallen blinked. "Ah...well, my Lord...his facial wounds are merely superficial and shall soon heal on their own. The pose no danger to his overall health, so-"

"And why does he remain in those filthy clothes?" Vader's hands returned to his hips.

The medic was speechless. "But my Lord...he is a political prisoner, is he not? Surely such a notorious war criminal does not deserve-"

"Your opinion on what he deserves is irrelevant!" Vader roared, his sonorous voice making the medical bay echo. "The Emperor does not want his prize damaged. As such you will administer whatever medical care I deem fit. Is that understood?"

Lt. Hallen gulped and nodded quickly. "Of...course, Lord Vader. As you command." He involuntarily rubbed his throat, which had become somewhat constricted during the conversation.

Vader lowered his hands back into a parade rest and took a step back. "Yes. You will. Find fresh clothing for Skywalker and see to it that every injury he has is treated. Do not leave a single scratch unattended. Is that clear?"

The medic nodded again. "Quite, my Lord.

_Good. It will be much easier to turn him if he is well-treated._ Vader took a step back and let his hands rest at his sides. "Inform me when Skywalker awakens. I wish to question him myself."

Lt. Hallen stood at attention. For once he did not feel sorry for one who was to be interrogated by Vader. The oath the medic had taken to bring life to the dying did not have to apply to a murderer. "Of course, Lord Vader. At once."

Finally satisfied, Vader nodded and wheeled about to exit the facility. _Soon,_ he thought. _Soon he will awaken and I can speak with my son again. This time, he will listen._

Luke stirred in his cot, moving slowly and with a great deal of pain. He came out of the unconsciousness at a snail's pace. He had never felt so exhausted and rotten in his life. His stomach lurched and growled, his head spun, and every inch of his body ached with an odd tingle.

_Where am I?_ He wondered. _What happened?_ Luke wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to either. It was better to sleep and believe his nightmares had been just that; nightmares. Images of Vader, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca raced through his spinning head. Feelings of pain, despair, and betrayal came along with them.

_It was just a nightmare,_ Luke told himself. _I'm in the medical frigate with the rebel fleet. Perhaps I never even went to Dagobah...maybe all of it was a dream and we never left Hoth._

The distinctive sound of a medical droid was reassuring, as was the distant rumble of a starship engine. The sharp, almost painfully clean smell of recycled air and bacta was also a comfort. So he was aboard a ship, in the infirmary.

Relaxing a little, Luke finally allowed his eyes to open. He expected to see Leia anxiously awaiting his recovery and Han pacing in the hall.

He did not see these things. What Luke saw was the buzzing red glare of a force-field, the white walls of a medical bay, and a glimpse of white armor.

_ No..._Luke's blue eyes widened and he lifted his head, willing his eyes not to see what he feared...

He was in a very small cell, on a bed, surrounded by a force field, with two stormtroopers standing guard outside.

_I've been captured by the Imperials,_ thought Luke grimly. Still he fought the return of memory and came up with other less painful alternatives than what his nightmares offered. He lowered his head and took a deep breath. Yes, the Force was still there. Luke opened his eyes to take a better look around.

He was out of his pants and jacket and lying in plain gray pajamas with a shallow v-neck and elastic waistband. Definitely not Rebel issue. A thin white blanket covered him from collarbone to bare feet. A sting in the crook of his right arm told of an IV, and as for his aching right hand-

_Wait._ His hand ached? Then it couldn't be gone. Half fearful and half hopeful, Luke lifted his head again and craned his neck to look.

His arms were bare from mid-humerus down. At about the middle of his forearm was a compact healing bandage that ended where his wrist should have been. Beyond that there was nothing.

_ Oh, no..._Luke patted the blankets in vain to search for his hand, his fear rising with every passing second.

It wasn't a dream. Vader had cut off his hand and then captured him. His friends were gone.

Luke's eyes stung with tears and he sank back into the bed. Han, Leia, Chewbacca... he'd never see them again. He was in the hands of the enemy and as good as dead. But there were so many questions. _Where am I? Where are we going? Why am I in the infirmary instead of the detention area?_ Luke's brows knit in confusion and he lifted his head again. _Why am I alive?_

Yes, he was alive...wounded and in the hands of the enemy, but alive. As long as he was alive, there was hope. Luke Skywalker would not give up without a fight. _I'm not going with them,_ he thought.

Gathering what courage he had, Luke took a deep breath and rose to a sitting position. Nausea and dizziness were shaken off quickly, and he swung his legs over the side of the cot. The floor was cold under his bare feet, but Luke ignored it. He wobbled unsteadily on his legs and held the bed for support. _Easy, Skywalker._ Luke took several more deep breaths before assessing the situation.

He was in enemy territory, weak, wounded, and without any weapons. Luke cringed at the long odds. But then again, what were the odds a farmboy from Tatooine could blow up the Death Star without a targeting computer? Luke searched his small cell for something he could use.

Other than the deactivated medical droid in the corner and a handful of compact monitoring equipment, the cell was empty. Luke would have to disable the force field first and then take one of the stormtrooper's blasters. Maybe he could leave in disguise. He had done it once before, only...

Luke looked down at his vacant wrist with a frown. A one-handed stormtrooper was going to raise too much attention. _So much for that idea._ His only choice was to use a mind trick. Luke padded forward several paces, stopping when the IV snagged and pinched his arm. The young Jedi removed it and held his injured arm close to his chest. Then he reached for the mind of the trooper on the left. _You will open the force-field. The cell is empty._

The trooper stirred and looked at the force field controls in confusion. He reached for them, and then hesitated.

The other trooper turned to him. "What are you doing?"

Luke frowned, leaving the first trooper's mind to work on the second. "It doesn't matter. The cell is empty. There's nothing to guard," he whispered.

The second trooper paused. "This cell is empty. There's nothing to guard."

"You feel tired," continued Luke. "You're going to take a nap."

"I feel tired," repeated the trooper. "I'm going to take a nap." He began walking out of the area.

"All right. I'll stay here," replied the first trooper.

Luke cringed and had to jump back to the first trooper's mind. "No, you have orders to report to the bridge."

"I have orders to report to the bridge," echoed the trooper, standing at attention.

"This cell is empty. The force field should be deactivated," continued Luke.

"This cell is empty. The force field should be deactivated." And the trooper walked right up to the control panel and pushed the deactivation button.

Luke sighed in relief and waited until the second trooper was out of sight before taking a flying leap and tackling the first. The impact knocked the wind out of both of them and Luke had to struggle to overpower the larger trooper before snagging the blaster, setting it for 'stun', and firing on the trooper.

The armored infantry man collapsed to the floor with a muffled cry.

Adrenaline wore off for a minute. Luke sighed in relief and nearly dropped the blaster. _OK. One down, four thousand to go._ With a colossal effort, he gathered his feet underneath him and rose. _Now, where do I go?_

Luke was preparing to make a run for the door when it slid open, and in stepped a white-garbed medic.

It was Lt. Kem Hallen. He was just returning from the refresher unit. The medic froze and looked in shock at the deactivated force field, the loose prisoner/patient holding a weapon, and the senseless trooper. _One man did that in a matter of minutes?_ Trying not to show his fear, the medic slowly raised his hands.

Luke pointed the blaster at him with a trembling hand. "Where am I? What is this place?"

Kem pressed his lips together. "You, Skywalker, are in the infirmary aboard the _Executor._ And you had better put that blaster down."

Luke grimaced at the news. The _Executor_ was Vader's personal command ship. Vader was there, somewhere, waiting for him. "I don't want to hurt you." His blue eyes darted around in desperation. "You're a medic. Help me. Please. I just want to get out of here."

Kem scoffed. "Correction; I am a medic in charge of political prisoners, which is what you are. Now, I must ask you to put down that blaster and return to your cell."

Luke's brows knit in confusion. "If I'm a prisoner, then why am I in the infirmary?"

_Good question._ Lt. Hallen scowled. "If it weren't for my orders, I would have killed you on sight."

Luke took a step back, still unsteady on his feet. "Whose orders?"

"Lord Vader's. He alone has ordered this level of treatment for you." Hallen lifted an eyebrow. "I personally see no reason for it. You are guilty of mass murder and deserve to die."

_What?_ Luke's head spun and he stumbled, still pointing the blaster at the medic. "Why does Vader want me alive?"

"For questioning, I imagine." Kem glowered. "Were you anyone else, I would feel sorry for you. Lord Vader's methods are most...persuasive."

Luke shuddered, but struggled to stand on his own two feet. A wave of fresh agony from his arm made him wince and blink away the spots in front of his eyes._ He's going to torture me._

Kem gave a humorless laugh and lowered his hands. "Come now, Skywalker. Let us stop this charade. Give me the blaster. You will never escape, especially not in your condi-"

Luke had fired and missed. He flew at the medic, flailing and trying to get past him.

Kem struggled with the prisoner, alarmed at how strong he was, even injured. He activated the commink on his vest. "Security...security to the Infirmary...North wing...prisoner escape. Repeat. Pris-" The comm was knocked out of his hand. But it was a lucky swing. Luke was already weakening. Kem growled and rolled over to pin Luke to the floor, twisting the injured right arm behind the young warrior's back.

Luke cried out, the pain of his stump flaring up to his collarbone.

Kem squeezed the stump without mercy. "Consider yourself fortunate Lord Vader wants you alive."

_No...no..._ Luke nearly blacked out again from the pain. It was terrible...as bad as, or worse than when his hand had been severed. He screamed in agony, writhing weakly in the medic's grip.

"You will not attempt such a thing again," growled Kem.

Four black-garbed security officers rushed in, blasters drawn. After looking to Kem for instructions, two of them hauled Luke up by his armpits and carried him back to his cell.

"Hold him down," barked Kem, retrieving a vial of sedative. He screwed the vial into a hypospray and pressed it to Luke's neck.

Luke continued struggling for a few seconds. Then he went limp. Three tears rolled out from his eyes as they closed.

Kem smoothed his rumpled shirt and nodded to the security officers. "Thank you. That will be all."

The security officers nodded and left, taking the stunned trooper with them.

Kem shook his head as he stared at the limp warrior. _Vader needs to have him executed. He's more trouble than he's worth._


	5. Chapter 5

Vader reached the infirmary so quickly that the security officers at the entrance to the prisoners' wing were not even addressed, just shoved aside. The door was unlocked with the Force and Vader entered.

He had sensed Luke's pain and upset, then his subsequent unconsciousness. Vader was fully prepared to choke another officer. _If anyone has harmed my son, they will have to answer to me._

Kem rose to his feet to acknowledge Vader's presence. "Ah. Lord Vader. I was just about to contact you."

"Skywalker has awakened," stated Vader, frowning from behind his mask.

"Yes. He created quite a disturbance, but is resting now."

"And why is Skywalker no longer awake?"

Kem hesitated. "He...somehow escaped from his holding cell, shooting one of the guards and preparing to make a run for it. I was forced to subdue him."

Vader glowered. "How is this possible given the security?"

Kem swallowed. "I'm not sure. I had stepped out for a brief moment to use the refresher, and when I returned, I found Skywalker loose and pointing a blaster at me."

_As I suspected._ Vader crossed his arms. "I see. Did he become violent?"

The medic nodded. "Very much so, Lord Vader."

"And so you used violence in return."

"I'm...not sure what you mean, Lord-"

Vader, tired of the medic's beating around the bush, gripped his throat and lifted him two feet into the air. "Cease this pointless collection of falsehoods, Lieutenant! You have harmed Commander Skywalker."

Kem gargled with protest. "Please...my Lord..."

"Do not attempt to deny it. I sensed the boy's pain. Did I not give you explicit instructions to leave him unharmed?"

"I...had no...choice!"

"Well, here is your choice; either behave as a medical officer should, or I shall have you replaced."

Kem choked, eyes wide, hands clawing at the gloved vise on his throat. He had no choice but to nod. He would agree to anything, so long as he was allowed to live.

"Is that clear, lieutenant?"

Again Kem nodded, desperate for oxygen.

Finally Vader set Kem roughly on his feet. "You will inform me, then, of when Skywalker is conscious?"

Kem coughed and nodded, rubbing his throat. "Yes...Lord Vader," he rasped.

Vader nodded, his taut muscles relaxing. "As you should. Do not fail me again, Lieutenant Hallen," he warned, pushing an index finger into Kem's face.

Kem watched the Dark Lord leave with a shudder. Failing Vader was more than a bad idea. It was tantamount to suicide.

The sedative that Hallen had administered to Luke was powerful. Due to the young man's condition, he was asleep for a full hour longer than was expected. When he awoke there was the same sense of denial, then hopelessness.

He didn't dare call for Leia now. Doing so might put her into danger. Luke did call for Ben. Over and over, he whispered accusations and questions into the air. _Why, Ben? Why didn't you tell me? _One way or another, Luke had been lied to. Just who had been doing the lying evaded him. He was more inclined to believe it was Vader. But then, what was this feeling that Vader told the truth?

_A trick,_ Luke decided. _A trick of the Dark Side. Whatever he asks me, I'll tell him nothing. He can torture me as much as he wants._

Nothing could possibly hurt worse than what he had already done.

As was promised, Hallen informed Vader the minute Luke was conscious. Vader was in the Infirmary within five minutes.  
>"Lieutenant Hallen," he rumbled upon entering the prisoners' wing. "Report on Skywalkers' condition."<p>

"Much the same, Lord Vader," said Hallen cautiously. "He seems to have learned his lesson from his escape attempt, but to be certain, I have doubled the guard outside his cell."

Vader's mouth quirked into a slight smile of satisfaction behind the mask. _He fears my son. Good. _When Luke rose to command, he may well have wanted revenge on the medic. Vader would encourage such a thing. The Dark Lord nodded. "Very well, Lieutenant." He made his way down the aisle toward Luke's cell. He looked forward to the day when such precautions would no longer be necessary.

Luke sensed Vader the minute he had arrived in the room and had to fight once more to control his fear. The persistent chill still traveled down his spine. Further agony flared up in his stump, and he winced. No painkillers or even food have been offered. Luke wondered how much longer it would be before he passed out from hunger. His stomach felt as empty as the atmosphere of Tatooine.

The young man's fear radiated off of him like a beacon. He was determined to hide it, however, and set his face to be as stoic as possible as Vader rounded the corner.

Vader approached the edge of the cell slowly, looking over Luke like one might inspect a piece of livestock. The Sith took mental note of everything. Luke's puffy, swollen eyes indicated he had been crying. His posture on the bed was angled away from Vader. He wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord. Understandable, of course. The way his blue eyes drooped and his body shook indicated deep fatigue.

Still, Vader was impressed. He had expected, from the amount of fear that Luke had, that the boy would be cowering in a corner. _He's hiding it._

"Greetings, young Skywalker," rumbled Vader, coming to a stop and putting his hands in a parade rest.

Luke's heart raced and a shudder made its way from crown to soles. He breathed deeply, trying desperately to control the responses of his body. _He can sense your fear. Calm...calm! _That, and the beep of the heart monitor sounded like a communications code run amuck. He turned away from the foot of the bed. _Don't look at him._

Vader nodded slowly, almost amused at how Luke was trying to hide his feelings. "Yes...calling upon the Force to calm yourself. You have learned well. But do not rid yourself of all fear. Without fear one is prone to become reckless."

Luke frowned even as he pretended to ignore Vader. _Was that an attempt at a parental reprimand? _He threw a brief, uncertain glance toward the towering cyborg and shuddered visibly. _No. I won't believe that madman is my father._

Vader nodded, pleased it was so easy to know his son's emotions. "Lieutenant Hallen told me of your escape attempt. Impressive. You pushed past your weakness to gain the upper hand. Such a thing is to be commended." He tilted head and helmet to one side. "However, you would have been wiser to regain your strength first."

That was a reprimand. It was not shouted, but Vader never had to yell to get his point across. The reverberation of his deep voice and the emotion behind it was clear enough. Luke shrank back a little, then wondered why he had. _Why am I acting guilty? He's not my father. He has no right to speak to me as if he is. _

Another wave of pain passed through Luke's arm. It burned slowly from wrist to shoulder and then back again. It felt as though someone was running a blazing hot torch along the bones. Luke closed his eyes and bit his lip, willing himself not to cry out.

Vader, of course, sensed this. The Anakin side of him felt compassion for a brief moment, along with anger at the fact his offspring was suffering. "It is useless to hide your pain, Luke. Do not fight it. Use it. Feed your anger."

Luke wished to put his fingers in his ears, but of course that wouldn't have done any good. He hunched over and willed his ears not to work. _I'll never listen to you. I'll never join you...never! _Despite his fighting it, tears still emerged from Luke's closed eyes.

Vader's outstretched arm sagged as that annoying compassion returned. _He is in pain...and I cannot help him._ Obviously Luke was not going to speak with him...at least not yet. He was going to ask Luke if he needed anything. Of course Vader could imagine his son's incredulous reaction to that, as well as the indignation of the medic. Best to wait until they were alone to reach out. Vader closed his eyes and explored Luke's feelings.

There was fear, yes...and anger...those could be used. Determination and resistance could also be used, but only when pointed in the right direction. There was also loneliness, pain, and hunger. Vader retreated when Luke threw up a mental wall. He had learned what he needed to know.

Luke would turn, but it would not be easy. He was also, at the moment, ravenously hungry. Vader would have to see to that. _It will not do to have him starve. _

Vader took a step away from the force field. "Rest while you can, Skywalker. I will return."

_No..._Luke's heart moaned at the idea and he curled up on the bed, cradling his aching arm. He dreaded seeing Vader again. Fatigue overwhelmed him and all he wanted to do was sleep. But who knew what would happen to him then? Luke didn't trust that 'medic' any farther than he could throw him...which at the moment was no distance at all. _Best not to sleep, then._

Vader approached the medic, who was already looking suspicious. No matter. Vader could always follow through on his threat to choke the medic if he didn't cooperate. "Has Commander Skywalker been offered any nourishment?"

Lt. Hallen blinked. Even he had forgotten standard procedure was to feed the prisoners. "Not yet. He has been asleep most of the time and-"

"Then offer it to him now," growled Vader irritably. "See to it that Skywalker is provided with adequate nourishment for a man of his size and stature. He is of no use to the Emperor if he starves."

The sour medic was forced to nod. "As you wish, Lord Vader." He made a mental note to find the worst tasting stormtrooper rations he could. He might have had to feed the Rebel, but he didn't have to find anything gourmet. If the young man would rather starve, well...that would be his choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud City was an unqualified disaster area. Citizens, workers, and families still sat in a state of shock and panic. Nearly half of them had successfully evacuated while the other half had remained. They were occupied in either fighting back the stormtroopers that had been left behind or hiding in their dwellings. Cloud City Security had mopped up what they could, but without Lando, there was very little organization.

This was the scene that Han, Leia, Chewie, and Lando arrived to find. Immediately every security officer in the city was mobilized into one of six groups. Lando instructed them to sweep every part of to city to root out the last of the stormtroopers.

Next, Lando called in the nearest medical staff to have a look at Han. Han protested this and wanted to start looking for Luke, but both Leia and Lando insisted. In the meantime Lando put out an APB to be on the lookout for any young men matching Luke's description.

As the night drew on, the city had fallen silent. Leia was pacing in her old quarters on Bespin feeling a strange sense of deja vu when there was a ring at her door. She flinched and looked up. "Yes?"

Chewbacca entered and gave a questioning yowl.

Leia's brow wrinkled with confusion. Even with all those weeks spend between the asteroid field and Bespin, she still had not picked up any Wookiee-speech. "I'm sorry, Chewie. I can't-"

"He said he's got a surprise," muttered Han. He stood in the doorway of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" scolded Leia. The medic had said Han would be fine, but prescribed bed rest until the hibernation sickness had completely worn off. Somehow Leia wasn't surprised to see him.

"I'll rest later." Han blinked hard several times and walked into the living area. "'Sides, my sight's almost back to nor- ow!" Han lifted his bare foot and rubbed it. He'd stubbed his big toe and nearly tripped over a chair directly in front of him. Various Corellian profanities streamed out, along with a question about the intelligence of having both furniture and floor in white.

"Almost back to normal?" Leia sighed and shook her head as she approached the smuggler to peer at the sore digit.

"Lemme alone, I'm fine," grumbled Han as he sat down. "What surprise? Did they find Luke?"

Chewie mournfully shook his head. He waved at someone in the doorway. The next minute, in waddled a fully-repaired See-Threepio.

The golden droid went directly for Han and Leia. "Oh, Mistress Leia, it is so good to be mobile again. What a distressing few days this has been!"

"Hey, Goldenrod. Nice to see you in one piece," said Han. He hadn't exactly missed the prissy protocol droid, but Leia was rather attached to him. If having Threepio made Leia happy, then he'd learn to put up with it.

Threepio tilted his head. "Why thank you, Captain Solo. I must say, it is a great relief to see you out of that carbonite. But dear, me! How dreadful about Master Luke! Do you think he has been captured by the Empire?"

Leia turned away. _Please...no..._ As much as she protested the idea, she was beginning to think that Luke was long gone. His X-wing had already been found. There was no word yet on R2-D2.

Han scowled at Threepio. "Luke's too smart to let Vader get him." A comforting arm was draped across Leia's shoulders.

Leia closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She so wished she could believe Han...but Vader was too determined. The Dark Lord would never have left the city without Luke. Leia cursed the evil man over and over again.

Threepio shook his head. "I do hope you're right, Captain Solo. I simply couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to him."

"Don't even talk like that," barked Han. "He's fine, you hear me?"

Silence hung over the room. Everyone wanted to believe it...and yet somehow no one could...not until Luke was back with them, safe and sound.

The long silence was broken by the entrance chime on the door. Lando strode in, looking rather discouraged.

Han jumped back to his feet, as did Leia. "Has there been any word?" asked Leia, trying not to hope too much.

Sadly Lando shook his head. "No. There's no one in the city that's seen Luke. I tried to find the Ugnaughts who worked in the carbon freezing chamber, but they've been gone for hours."

Han sighed with disappointment. Leia closed her eyes and leaned against Han. Chewie gave a sad little moan. Even Threepio seemed to sag a little on his bearings.

"Oh, dear," said the droid quietly.

Lando shifted around uncomfortably. "Look, I'm doing the best I can. Half the city's in a shambles, there's dead and wounded all over the place...but I'll find him, if I have to turn this place inside-out."

Leia lifted her head and tried to give Lando an encouraging glance. "We know. Thank you."

Han glanced at the man. "Yeah...thanks." His expression told of a grudging, gradual return of respect. It was true, Lando had saved his, Leia's, and Chewie's lives...but at the moment he was more worried about Luke.

Lando surveyed the group and let out a heavy sigh. So much hope for a single young man. He had figured out almost at once that this Skywalker was closer than a brother to Han and Leia both. He had never met Luke, but felt determined to find him...somehow. "How's everyone holding up?"

Han glared. "How d'ya think?"

_Hang on, buddy. I'm not through yet._ Lando nodded. "I...I've got a few more places to look. I'd better go..."

Threepio lifted one of his golden arms and waddled up to the man. "Excuse me, Administrator Calrissian, but...have you seen anything of my counterpart, Artoo-"

The entrance alarm rang again. Everyone turned to look at the doorway, where a blue-garbed security officer stood at attention. "Administrator Calrissian?"

"Yes, Hodge. What is it?" Lando wanted to know.

"I'm not sure, sir." Hodge's face held a very peculiar expression. "But we've found something I think you ought to see..." he looked over his shoulder and his expression suddenly changed to worry. "Hey! I thought you were going to take that thing to the Automaton Pool!"

Before anyone could wonder what was going on, a little round robot painted blue, white, and silver zipped into the doorway and let out a very desperate-sounding series of beeps and whistles.

Everyone in the room immediately rose to their feet. "Artoo, is that you?" Leia asked in disbelief.

"Oh! Artoo-Detoo! Where in the universe have you been? You had me so worried I nearly short-circuited!" exclaimed Threepio, waddling up to the door and all but shoving Lando aside. Artoo quickly responded with an indignant raspberry.

"I'm sorry, Administrator," apologized the security officer. "We've tried to put a restraining bolt on him, but he just wouldn't cooperate. We'll pick him up-"

"No, wait a minute." Lando held out his arm to block the way as the determined little droid awkwardly made his way down the steps. He looked at the assembled group as they all greeted the stubby astromech. "You know this droid?"

"I beg your pardon! Of course we do!" cried Threepio. "This is my counterpart, Artoo-De-"

"He belongs to Luke. He's the astromech for his X-wing," said Leia hurriedly. "Artoo, what happened?"

Artoo let out a hurried, excited series of beeps.

Threeepio waved his arms. "Slow down, Artoo! I can't understand a word you're saying! Yes...yes, I see...what?!"

Han looked from one droid to the other, confusion and frustration mounting. "What? What's he saying, Threepio?"

Threepio turned to regard the others. "I'm afraid Artoo is a little excited. It's difficult to get a clear word out of him, but...I believe he's saying that rather than going to the rendezvous point with the others, Master Luke went to some planet called Dagobah."

Han frowned. "What for?"

Artoo whistled another sentence.

Threepio seemed to be confused. "He says to meet a person called Yoda and continue to train as a Jedi, as per the instructions of Obi-Wan Kenobi." He turned to Artoo in annoyance. "Oh, don't be ridiculous! He died aboard the Death Star, you twit!"

Han turned to Leia. "Kid musta been hearin' things. You ever hear of this Yoda guy?"

Leia shrugged helplessly. "No, but that doesn't mean he doesn't exist. There were thousands of Jedi at one point. More than one might have escaped. Besides, if Artoo says he exists, then it must be true. Droids can't hallucinate."

"I should say not!" cried Threepio indignantly. "Then what happened, Artoo?" The droid responded with a sadder, slower series of beeps. "Oh, dear. He says that Master Luke 'sensed' that we were all in danger and set off at once to help."

Leia and Han exchanged sad looks. It was as they'd feared.

"Well, where is he?" barked Han impatiently.

Artoo gave another series of beeps and whistles. They sounded more mournful than ever.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Why didn't you look after him, you incompetent little-" Threepio pulled back in horror at the reply. "What? Oh, my!"

"What?" asked Leia, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Oh, dear. He says that Master Luke approached a manufacturing area of the city and they were separated by a blast door. He tried everything to open it, but it wouldn't. And...Master Luke never returned." If droids had emotions, Threepio sounded sad.

Leia closed her stinging eyes. So he'd gone into the trap. And then what had happened to him? She had no doubt Vader wanted to kill him as he'd killed all the other Jedi. Her heart cried out against it. _No...not Luke! He has to be alive...he has to!_ Despite her resolve, several tears leaked from her eyes.

Han was shaking his head in denial. He would not accept that Luke was gone. Han felt about him the way one might feel about a kid brother. He squeezed Leia's shoulder. "C'mon. We still don't know where he is. Kid's smart. He could be hiding. Hey, Artoo, how'd you avoid those troopers?"

Artoo whistled an eager reply.

"He says once he realized that Master Luke was not able to return, he hid in a utility closet and disabled the door," translated Threepio.

"That's where we found him, sir," confirmed Hodge the security officer.

"Thanks, Hodge. You're dismissed," said Lando with a slight smile. He turned back to the sober crowd. "Well, I'm not giving up. If he's as smart as you say he is, he probably did find somewhere to hide. I'm going to go check those security recordings. I'll let you know what I find out." Lando rose to leave.

Artoo wheeled around and whistled urgently. Threepio was quick to waddle after Lando. "Oh! I beg your pardon, Administrator, but Artoo says he can help you search the recordings for traces of Master Luke."

Lando paused, looked down at the little droid, and managed a half smile. This was no ordinary machine. This was another of Luke's friends. "Thanks. That would be a big help. Come on, then." He glanced at Threepio. "Oh, would you mind coming along to translate?"

Eagerly the protocol droid nodded. "Oh, yes. Thank you! I am most anxious about Master Luke. Oh, I do hope he is all right!" He waddled after the tall, dark-skinned man.

Han rose. "I'm comin', too. The droid might miss something."

Chewbacca yowled his agreement.

Lando turned to the others. "You need rest. None of you have slept in hours. It's all right. I'll wake you as soon as I find something, I promise."

Han shook his head, supporting Leia as she, too, rose to her feet. "I don't think anybody'll sleep 'till we know what happened to Luke."

This Luke must be some special young man to inspire such loyalty. Lando let out a slow breath. "All right. Come on."

Han, Leia, Chewbacca, See-Threepio, and Artoo-Detoo all walked, waddled, and rolled, respectively, out of the room to find out what had happened to their friend.


	7. Chapter 7

For Luke, life did not improve any, even with the food that began arriving twice daily. He'd barely tasted it before deciding it might be drugged and refused anything further. He was still denied any kind of painkiller. The worst of it was that Vader stopped by every single day; always fifteen minutes after what would have been midday. Conversations were one-sided and rather disturbing, especially upon having the fact that they were headed to Coruscant revealed.

Luke was in no hurry to meet the Emperor. The man was rumored to have pale, hideously wrinkled skin and a high, evil-sounding voice. Leia had met him once as a young girl and spoke of how even his presence made her skin crawl.

One thing Luke could not figure out was why no official interrogations had been carried out. He was a Rebel, after all, and had information. Luke sensed that the medic, Hallen, didn't know why there were no interrogations done, either. Hallen certainly made it obvious he didn't care whether Luke lived or died. Any medical treatment was carried out by the droids, and the bowl of thick, porridge-like materiel was also brought in by a droid.

Lack of food for three days made Luke grow weaker instead of stronger. The healing on his arm was delayed, and the young Jedi began to lose weight. He spent most of his time calling out to Leia or Ben with his mind and taking short naps. He wondered how long it would take to reach Coruscant, and whether the Emperor would torture him or simply try and turn him to the Dark Side as Vader had.

As for Vader, he noticed Luke growing weaker. It worried him. It also angered him. On the fourth morning since Luke's capture, Vader confronted Hallen directly about Luke's condition. "Why does he continue to deteriorate?" the Dark Lord demanded.

Hallen raised his palms in surrender. "I am not to blame, my Lord. Commander Skywalker does not take any food."

Vader prepared to grab Hallen's throat again. "Is there not any available to him?"

"Of course!" Lt. Hallen squeaked, stepping back. "Twice daily. But he does not eat any of it. Check the security recordings," added the fearful medic.

Vader glowered inside his mask. Once again, his plan was going wrong. Something was not right. An active young man like Luke was not eating? Anger clouded Vader's mind. _Is he trying to starve himself? _"Where is the food you have been offering Skywalker?"

Hallen pointed to the food-prep unit in the corner. "It comes from there, m'lord. It has all the nutrients necessary to sustain life."

Vader glanced again at Luke. The young man was leaning against the wall, blonde hair mussed, blue eyes dull. Worry stirred once again in the Dark Lord's heart. _He cannot go on like this._ He blew out a slow breath before making up his mind what he was going to do about Luke's refusal to eat. "Leave us."

Hallen frowned. "My Lord?"

"Leave us," repeated Vader. He addressed the troopers in the room as well. "All of you. I will deal with Skywalker myself."

Kem could not keep the look of satisfaction from his face. _He's going to question that rebel scum at last. _"As you wish." With that, the medic and the troopers left the room.

Vader stood and waited for a time before he locked the door. He then moved over to the food-prep unit and filled a bowl with a dull brown substance. _So...he will not eat, will he? He will when I am through with him._ "So, you have refused to eat," he said to Luke, standing by the controls to the force field.

Luke sat with his knees drawn to his chest, his back turned. If he heard Vader, he did not acknowledge it.

Basically the young Jedi had given up. Unable to contact Ben, Leia, or anyone else, he lost any spark of life he had. His only motivation left was to continue to defy Vader. With any luck, by the time he reached the Emperor, the evil man would have no use for him.

Vader glared behind his helmet. "Do not continue to hide like a coward. I know you can hear me. Look at me when I am speaking to you, young one." When Luke did nothing, Vader's temper flared. He reached out with the Force and physically turned Luke around. "Look at me."

Luke, startled at having been turned around, lifted his eyes to glance at Vader. He closed his eyes and steeled himself for the worst.

"You may wish to harm yourself, Luke, but I do not wish it. I will not allow you to starve." Vader tapped the security code into the console, making the force field vanish. He stepped inside Luke's cell with the bowl and spoon.

Luke lifted his head and felt his heart rate increase. He felt naked without a weapon of any kind. Death by starvation was one thing...death at the hands of this dark apparition was quite another. His wrist throbbed in memory and his body began to tremble.

"You need not fear me, my son," said Vader quietly. "I do not wish to harm you."

_Liar._ A shudder passed through Luke's body. He eyed the Dark Lord with uncertainty.

"Come, Skywalker," said Vader. "You have eaten nothing in the last three days."

Luke's stomach was past growling, but he felt how empty it was. Even the smell of that brown mush made his mouth water. Slowly he shook his head. _I can't. I can't let him win._

"Why do you continue to resist? I cannot believe that you would want to die."

_ No._ The thought escaped before Luke could hold it. He_ didn't_ want to die, but preferred it to giving in to Vader.

"I thought not. If you wish to live, then you must take nourishment." Vader picked up the bowl and offered it to Luke. "Take it."

Luke didn't move. In truth he didn't trust his legs to hold his weight, even if he wanted them to.

Vader let out another slow breath of frustration. "Very well. You are tired and weak. I will leave it for you." He strode over to Luke's small bedside table and set down the bowl. He retreated back to the foot of Luke's bed and crossed his arms. "Now eat."

Luke didn't even look at the bowl. He was hoping to outlast the Sith lord.

Vader did not take well to being disregarded. "Eat!" he ordered. "I will not allow you to starve."

_Too bad._ Luke glanced at the bowl and was tempted to push it on to the floor.

_So it has come to this, has it?_ Vader seethed and called the bowl into his hand. "Very well. If that is your decision, so be it." The Dark Lord rose and stomped away, tossing the bowl forcibly into the chute that led to the dish scrubber. "You are stubborn, young one, but there are other ways of sustaining your life." Within, he was disturbed that Luke wouldn't eat...even worried. Was he really so terrible that the boy would rather die than join him? Death by starvation was a long, slow, painful process as well. The thought of Luke growing emaciated made Anakin rise and want to cry.

Did Vader really care that much about his son? Would it be the end of the universe if Luke died?

_No...no, not Luke...not my son...NO!_

Vader shook his head. _No, Luke. You will not die. I shall not permit it._

That afternoon Vader gave orders to have Luke sedated, restrained, and fed via stomach tube until he agreed to eat normally. He was present as the tube was installed and a sedative injected into the youth. He watched as Luke continued to fight even as his blue eyes closed. He did not miss the look of pleading and accusation that Luke gave him as he passed out.  
>Over the next two days Vader felt himself drawn to Luke's side. Often he heard Luke call out in his sleep. The boy called to his friends.<p>

"Leia...Leia." Hers was the name Luke spoke most often. He was close to her, though Vader sensed the connection was not romantic. Other times Luke called out for Han, Chewbacca, or others. Most often the names were attached to a warning. He'd tell them to run, hide, or save themselves.

More and more, the Vader side was weakening, pushed aside by Anakin. Anakin worried endlessly about Luke and wanted to help him. His heart broke hearing Luke mumble and whimper in his sleep. _Get him out of there,_ Anakin kept saying._ Show him you care. You cannot intimidate him into trusting you. It must be earned._

_Silence,_ ordered Vader. _I am not a fool. When Luke must rely upon me for his needs and realizes I have only his best interests in mind, then he will trust me._

__ Another thing Vader knew was that he did not want Palpatine to come anywhere near his son. Surely if Luke refused to join the Emperor, he would be tortured and killed. Then Vader would continue to be trapped under the Emperor's control. He could not destroy Palpatine by himself. He needed Luke.

__Coruscant was eight days away from Bespin. Five of those days had already passed. Vader needed more time. He needed to speak with his son again.

The morning of the sixth day, Vader gave the order to have Luke taken off the sedative. Once again, he left orders to be informed the minute the young Rebel was lucid enough to speak to.

His shock was great upon hearing that when he awoke, Luke had expressed a wish to speak to Vader. The Sith Lord found himself smiling in satisfaction as he headed back to the Infirmary. _Now is my chance. I will convince him today._


	8. Chapter 8

Luke was wide awake and waiting for Vader when the Dark Lord entered the room. He lay with restraints around arms, legs, and neck. The stomach tube had been disconnected for the moment, but the temporary port was still sitting in his stomach. He was stiff after lying asleep for more than sixty hours, but the stiffness could be ignored.

It was clear to Luke now that he couldn't escape this prison on his own. His only hope was to convince Vader that he had given up. Luke's plan was to sneak away somehow and steal a fighter with hyperdrive. From there he would rejoin the Rebel fleet.

There was still a pervading chill in the room when Vader rounded the corner, but Luke fought it off. He forced himself to look directly at the towering monster without showing any of the fear that still lingered.

"So, young Skywalker, you have decided to speak?" asked Vader.

"Only to you...alone." The idea made Luke want to panic, but he told himself that if Vader had wanted to kill him, he would have. _He needs me alive. He won't kill me._

"Very well." Vader turned to Lt. Hallen. "All of you. Leave us."

"As you wish." Lt. Hallen hid his smirk. Finally, the interrogation would begin. He motioned to the guards to leave the room.

Vader easily deactivated the force field and stepped into Luke's cell. "Your restraints will not be needed." He waved his hand and undid Luke's arm and leg restraints.

Luke sighed in relief and rose to a sitting position, rubbing feeling back into his arms and legs. He kept a wary eye on Vader as the Sith Lord approached and stood in a parade rest on the left of the bed.

"You no longer fear me?" questioned Vader.

Wordlessly Luke shook his head.

"Good. You have no need to. You will not come to any harm at my hand."

Unconsciously Luke pulled his hand-less right arm closer to his body and covered the stump, which by that time was nearly healed. "Nothing you say can be trusted," he said quietly.

Vader gave something of a nervous start but hid it. "If you are referring to the unfortunate loss of your hand, it was done in self-defense."

Luke raised an eyebrow. _Does he honestly expect me to believe that?_

"I did not wish to harm you," insisted Vader, his tone rising a bit. "But you struck first. Nevertheless...it is a decision I regret." Here he turned away to stare at the floor.

Luke sighed with impatience. _He's lying. He wants me to empathize with him._

Vader lifted his head to regard Luke again. "Has your arm healed? Does it still cause you pain?"

Luke looked away and hid his arm from sight, uncomfortable with this staged show of parental concern...at least, he thought it was staged. He was in no mood to discuss his physical well-being with a masked villain. _Why should he care?_

The moment passed. Vader put his hands behind his back and slowly approached Luke's bedside from the left. "For one who specifically requested to speak with me, you are surprisingly quiet. You must have questions."

_You bet I do._ Slowly Luke nodded.

"Speak, then. Ask anything you wish." Vader made a sweeping motion with his right arm before tucking it back behind his back.

"Why?" asked Luke after a deep breath.

"Why what, Luke?"

"Why did you capture me? What use do you have for me?" Luke moistened his lips. "If you're going to question me, you're wasting your time. I'll die before I tell you anything."

_Brave words...I have no doubt he speaks the truth._ Vader gave a grim smile behind his mask. "That is not my intention. You are strong with the Force...too strong to give in to any sort of interrogation or torture. Questioning you would be useless." Vader shook his head. "No, Luke. That is not why I took you aboard. And I did not capture you; I rescued you!"

Luke coughed in derision. "Rescued me?"

Vader whipped around to stare Luke in the face and point a finger at him. "I gave the order for the rescue craft to pick you up. I gave the order for improved medical treatment. These pathetic ingrates would have been content to see you shrivel into nothing! Were it not for my orders, you would have died." In a huff, Vader whipped around and walked away several paces.

Luke kept his frown. He could sense some truth in Vader's words, but...his reasoning was a mystery. "Why would you care whether I lived or died?"

Vader sighed. "Because, Luke. You are my son."

_No._ Even as Luke protested this revelation, his heart told him Vader was telling the truth. His arm throbbed at the memory. Luke turned away, hiding his wince.

"You still do not believe me." It was not a question, but a statement.

"Why should I?" Luke lifted his head, pain plainly written on his eyes. "You hurt me. You hurt my friends. What sort of father would do that to his own son? What-" His voice broke and he looked away. _Don't cry...not in front of him._ Luke closed his eyes to regain control of his emotions. "Besides," he added quietly. "It's impossible."

"And why is that so impossible, Luke?" Vader's arms crossed in front of his chest.

Luke stared at the machinery, the lights, and the heavy armor. He didn't know how or why, but he knew Vader needed the suit to survive. The biology of the question seemed obvious. Then, too, was the question of what sort of woman would even agree to such a thing...if she had agreed at all. Luke hid his shudder of revulsion.

Vader knew the implication of his son's stare and growled. "I was not always as I am now, Luke. Once I was a young man. Once I met someone..." Vader had to take a deep breath to control the emotion behind the words that were to come. He loathed them, as it brought Anakin to the surface. The Dark Lord walked over to the single hard chair in the room and sank into it. "I was born a slave on Tatooine. As a young child, the Jedi stole me away from my mother. I grew powerful in the Force...more powerful than any other Jedi. As a young man I met a beautiful senator and fell in love. We married, though it was forbidden by the Jedi code."

Luke couldn't hide his shock at this revelation. _Vader was from Tatooine...and married?_ It was unthinkable. Despite his doubts, Luke lifted his head.

_He's listening._ Vader nodded. "Yes...your mother. You have no memories of her, do you?"

Reluctantly Luke shook his head.

Vader nodded back. "I suspected as much. And that Kenobi of yours...did he never tell you of your mother?" A slight edge of anger was behind these words.

Again Luke shook his head. He fought the sting that Vader's words brought. No...no one had ever told him about his mother. Luke had asked his aunt and uncle about her, but- Luke's scowl returned as he was reminded of another of Vader's atrocities. "What about my family? You had them killed."

Now Vader was taken aback. "You had no family."

Luke rose in his bed, turning to face Vader full-on. "I did. Uncle Owen...and Aunt Beru. You killed them, didn't you...when you couldn't find the droids? You killed them."

Vader was glad that his face was hidden by the mask. "Owen Lars?" he questioned, feeling somewhat ill. "He raised you?"

"Yes. _They_ were my parents...they were all I had." Luke's blue eyes bored into Vader's mask.

_I've failed her again._ The stab of pain Vader felt was brief, but sharp. Just as he had accidentally killed Padme', he ended up killing what was left of his own family. _Owen and Beru. Of course. _Obi-Wan was too strict to even raise a child, so he had given Luke back to his family. Vader turned away. "That...was a mistake. I...did not know who they were. The trooper said only that a pair of moisture farmers had come into possession of the droids. Their names were never given. Had I known..." _Enough of this sentiment! You're getting sidetracked._

The tone of Vader's voice did nothing to change Luke's opinion. He had to take a deep breath himself to keep from giving in to his own anger. In the back of his mind he did wonder whether Vader was actually feeling remorse.

"What other questions did you have?" Vader asked, resuming his tall parade rest.

"Why did you hurt Han and Leia and Chewbacca?" Luke wanted to know.

"I knew you would sense their discomfort and come for them."

Luke's sense of hatred grew. He had been manipulated. "It was a trap."

Vader shrugged dismissively. "They were not permanently damaged. There was no other way to be sure of telling you the truth."

Luke stared at that helmet with anger. His arms shook. He wished he had his lightsaber so he could strike the Dark Lord down- _No! What am I thinking? I tried that before, and it didn't work. Calm, Luke. Calm! _Luke pressed his palm to his forehead, trying desperately to fight off the call of the Dark Side.

"Yes," purred Vader. "Your anger is strong. Give in to it. You will have more power than you could imagine, if only you embrace the Dark Side."

While the battle was raging within him, Luke managed to open his eyes and look up. "No...never. I'll never turn to the Dark Side...and I'll never join you."

Vader swung away, his cape twirling. "What must I do to convince you? This is your destiny, Luke. By my side, you will have everything you could want...power, influence, credits...your own fleet, if you so wish! Why do you resist?"

"What about the Emperor?" Luke questioned. "Isn't that where we're headed...isn't he the one that wants me?"

"Once again, you misunderstand," growled Vader in disgust. "Have I not told you before? Together, we are strong enough to destroy the Emperor. The war will end, and the galaxy will be united beneath us! Is not that what you want...an end to all this pointless destruction? I, too, want peace for the galaxy! Name what you wish, and it shall be yours."

His words were so tempting. Luke felt so tired...tired of fighting, tired of killing, tired of everything. He only wanted to see his friends again...and that would never happen.

Luke had accepted that the reason he could no longer sense Leia was that she and the rest of his friends were either dead or too far away in the hands of the Empire. Slowly the young man shook his head. "There's nothing you can offer that I want. All I cared about is gone."

Vader sighed. _I might as well tell him. There's no point in holding back now._ "Your friends are alive. They escaped Cloud City not long before your arrival."

_What?_ Luke lifted his head, unable to stop the hope rising within him. "They did? How?"

"That miserable traitor Calrissian. Even after stating my intention not to harm either the princess or the Wookiee, he went back on our deal and aided in their escape."

Luke knew the truth behind these words because of the disappointment with which Vader spoke it. He sighed in relief. But something was wrong. "What about Han?"

"There was a bounty upon his head from Jabba the Hutt. I had no use for him, but intended to make your capture less...painful. Thus I was going to freeze you in carbonite, but was unaware if it was safe. Therefore I tested the process on Solo. He is alive," added Vader when Luke opened his mouth in protest. "But see the precautions I took to preserve your life, Luke? I had no wish to harm you, nor do I have any such wish now."

Luke was torn. He felt so tired, it was difficult to keep being angry. He had one argument left right off the top of his head. "If you don't want to harm me, then why am I being kept in a prison cell?" he asked quietly.

Vader was quick to answer this. "It is standard procedure for what are deemed political prisoners. And keeping you confined seemed the best way to preserve your life, since you are so intent on ending it." He straightened his spine. "If you are cooperative, you will be moved to more comfortable accommodations..." Vader felt the throb of Luke's arm and scowled. "...and better medical treatment. Which reminds me; you have been mistreated while under the care of this Lieutenant Hallen, have you not?"

Luke flinched visibly at the memory of the medic twisting his hurt arm. It continued to throb in response.

Vader nodded. "I see that you have. Well, that will stop this instant." He pulled out a comlink and mashed on the pickup. "Lieutenant Hallen, return to the Infirmary. We have something to discuss."

Luke stomach twisted, though he didn't know why. _What's he going to do?_

The sneering medic returned to his wing of the infirmary expecting to see Skywalker either dead or seriously injured from Vader's interrogation. Instead, Skywalker was sitting up in bed looking remarkably well...and Vader looked remarkably angry for someone whose face went unseen. Hallen flinched. "You...asked for me, Lord Vader?"

"Indeed. I am unsatisfied with the level of care that Commander Skywalker has received. His constitution weakens...and there is only one man to blame." Vader crossed his arms. "Tell me, lieutenant. Has Skywalker been mistreated?"

The medic frowned in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Vader stared down the Imperial medic. "You are aware of what I speak! When you deemed it necessary to sedate young Skywalker, you caused him undue pain. And you call yourself a medic?"

Hallen sneered. "I'm surprised at you, Lord Vader. The favoritism you have shown this prisoner is inexcusable. I should report you to the Emperor for sympathiz-" He choked. Vader had grabbed his throat again.

"You are a disgrace to the profession of healing, Lieutenant," growled Vader. "I have no further use for you."

Luke's eyes darted from Vader to Hallen in alarm. He had never seen Vader kill anyone before, but Leia had. She often recalled with a shudder how fond Vader was of choking people. Luke couldn't stand to see someone killed in that way, even on his behalf. "Wait..."

Hallen clawed at his throat. "Lord...Vader, please..."

Vader slowly tightened his grip. "You will never harm my son again."

The medic's eyes bugged out even as he choked. He glanced at Luke and tried to protest, but all that came out was a squawk.

Vader tightened his grip even more. "Yes...you will die looking upon the face of my son."

Luke jumped from the bed. "No! Don't-"

_Crunch!_ Vader crushed Hallen's windpipe in one sharp squeeze. The medic went limp. Vader tossed the dead body to the floor in disgust before turning to Luke. "You will no longer be harmed by him."

Luke looked at the dead man with a strange mixture of emotions. "Why did you kill him?"

"He caused you pain, did he not? And he disregarded my orders to treat you with more respect. He deserved death," said Vader coldly. "Did you not wish for this?"

"Whether I did or not doesn't matter. That's no reason to kill an unarmed man in cold blood," insisted Luke.

"Spare me your misguided self-righteousness. You are a soldier. You have killed."

"Only in defense of myself or others."

"And what was this but defense of you?" Vader wanted to know. "You have no weapons; you are missing a hand; you are weak and tired. You cannot defend yourself."

Luke sighed in frustration and shook his head. "Couldn't you have just reprimanded-"

Vader growled. "You, young one, have no concept of the duties of command! None listen to reprimands. Fear is the only way to keep your officers in line. If I imprisoned every officer who defied me, the detention facility would be full!"

Luke frowned deeply. "Any man who can't control his anger isn't fit for command." It was a bold statement, but in Luke's position, he had nothing to lose.

Vader seethed. "Guard your words carefully, Luke."

Luke straightened his spine and stared the Dark Lord down. "Why? Will you kill me, too?"

Vader's limbs shook with anger. His hand grasped his lightsaber and ignited it...but he did not go for Luke immediately. He simply stood there, debating over whether or not to lash out in anger once again.

Luke's eyes widened at the sight of the lightsaber and he took a step back. _Is he going to kill me? _Every nerve yelled at him to get away, but Luke forced himself to stand his ground. _I will not run._ He wouldn't have gotten very far, anyway.

_No. I cannot harm him again..._Vader released the anger he had been feeling toward his son and sighed heavily. His head hung and his lightsaber was deactivated and clipped back to his belt. "No," he said quietly. "I will not."

Luke's surprise was obvious. His blue eyes blinked as the rest of his nerves relaxed. A tentative thought began in the back of his mind. _Maybe he isn't completely evil after all. Maybe he does care...a little. _"What are you going to do with me?"

Vader straightened his spine. "You will come with me. I will show you to your quarters and see to it that you are provided for. Our conversation will continue later."

Luke hesitated. While he had no desire to remain a prisoner, it would be even more difficult to escape while under the care of Vader. Father or not, Luke didn't trust the Dark Lord at all. He counted himself lucky to still be alive. "If I refuse?"

Vader stared hard at his son for a moment. "Then you remain where you are."

Luke glanced at the dead medic, shuddered, then closed his eyes. _I'm going to get as many answers as I can. _His eyes opened and he took a tentative, fearful step toward Vader. His arm ached, and he grimaced.

_He is too tired to resist. But he will come to me of his own accord._ Once again Vader extended his hand in invitation. "Come, Luke."

Fighting back fear, revulsion, and uncertainty, Luke slowly approached Darth Vader. He did not take the outstretched hand, but got as close to Vader as he dared. A shudder ran through his body as he glanced up at him. _Your move, father._

Vader's muscles relaxed with satisfaction and relief. Now his plan was back into effect. Luke had taken the first step. If Vader could find a way to win Luke's trust, then he was as good as turned. The Anakin side felt disappointment at the method, but still had a compulsion to embrace his son...the child he had thought dead for twenty years. Vader felt no such compulsion, besides which, Luke would never allow it. Vader settled by resting a firm hand on Luke's right shoulder as they began to walk.

Luke gasped and jerked away from Vader's touch. His heart raced and his sense of self-preservation was screaming. Only by taking deep breaths was Luke able to calm down and continue walking.

_Very well,_ thought Vader. _At least he has seen reason and will no longer fight._

A/N: I'm posting this in chunks because I have all the Luke and Vader sequences up to Chapter 16 done, but none of the Han and Leia sequences beyond the last one. Thanks for the kind reviews so far, and Merry Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9

'Invalid search parameters', flashed the computer screen for what seemed like the hundredth time. 'Please try again.'  
>Lando, sitting at the security console in the Northern wing of Cloud City, let out a loud groan of frustration. "Ugh! Come on! I know he was here!"<p>

'Invalid search parameters', the computer insisted without pity. As far as it was concerned, no one named Luke Skywalker- or anyone matching his description -had ever so much as gained landing clearance on Bespin, let alone walked the halls.

Leia grimaced as Lando angrily punched out another inquiry on the keyboard. For the past five days, she, Han, Lando, Chewbacca, and the droids had practically lived in the security headquarters. Neither Artoo's electronic communications nor Lando's furious typing had turned up any trace of Luke. Access to the security recordings had been encoded, and Lando's best computer technician was working with Artoo to try and crack the code and retrace Luke's steps to try and find out where he'd gone. A full-scale search of the city could not be initiated until it had recovered more fully from the invasion of the Empire. That could take weeks or even months.

For Leia, she knew in her heart that Luke was no longer on the planet, but somewhere in the clutches of Darth Vader...and that he was hurt. She didn't know how...she just did. Her feelings for Luke were too strong. They weren't the romantic type, as she had once thought. Luke was one of her closest friends, but Han was the one she had settled with as a lover. The closeness she felt to Luke was a different kind of love. It was almost as if he was family.

Leia closed her eyes and shook her head_. Oh Luke, why? Why couldn't you just stay put? This never would have happened if you hadn't come here!_ Often had she thought these words. The worst of it was, whenever she caught a few precious minutes of sleep, her dreams were tormented with images of Luke, injured and trapped somewhere in the darkness, crying out to her for help.

The computer spat out the same reply. The search for 'X-wing fighter approach' had turned up nothing. Lando's shoulders fell and he rubbed his face hard with his hands, falling back against his chair. When his hands fell away, his expression was one of apology and despair. Slowly the man shook his head. "I'm out of ideas. I don't know what else to do. I thought for sure there'd be something here, but it's like all traces of him were just...erased."

Leia nodded slowly. Vader would have wanted to cover his tracks if he knew that his hostages had escaped.

Han, leaning against the back wall, glowered at the screens. "Yeah, that sounds like Vader, all right. So he _does_ have Luke." He swore explosively and slammed his fist against the wall before describing in detail what he would do to the Dark Lord if ever he saw him again. It had something to do with taking him apart, piece by piece.

Lando couldn't bear to look at his friend. "Looks like it. I'm sorry, Han...Leia." He sighed. "What did Vader want him for, anyway?"

Han's face twitched from holding in painful emotions. "Well that's obvious, ain't it? Luke blew up the Death Star. Every Imperial wants a piece of him. 'Sides, you know the stories. Vader wiped out the Jedi, and Luke's-" His voice broke and he shook his head. He clenched his fists, every muscle in his arms trembling as hazel eyes squeezed themselves shut. A single tear escaped. Han angrily wiped it away.

The mood in the room grew even more somber. Chewbacca moaned softly and Threepio, for once, was quiet. Lando looked as if he would like nothing better than to reverse time and take back his actions.

Leia took Han's arm and rested her head against it. "No," she said firmly. "Luke's alive. I know he is."

Han pulled away. "Leia, don't-"

The entrance door to the security room slid open with a hiss. A blue-garbed security officer stood at attention. He, too, was red-eyed from lack of sleep. Artoo whistled excitedly next to him.

Lando rose to his feet, working knots out of his neck. "Oh! Damon, come in."

Damon nodded and walked in. "Excuse me, Administrator. I wanted to let you know that with the help of this astromech unit, I've managed to get back into the security recordings."

"Thanks, Damon."

"I've found something I think you should see."

Lando suddenly looked alert with interest. He only had to glance at the others to encourage them to follow. They entered another room similar to the first, the right wall covered with various security screens. "What is it, Damon?"

Damon sat back down at his console and began to type. "I remembered you asking about a blonde young man around the area of the carbon freeze area, and I think I've found him." An image of a spotless hallway appeared on the monitor. A button was pressed for playback.

Walking slowly and cautiously with his blaster drawn, a very familiar young man edged his way along the hall, tailed by Artoo-Detoo. He poked his head into a doorway, looked around, and stepped inside. The door shut, leaving the droid behind. The recording then ended.

Artoo, in the present, rocked excitedly back and forth, squealing excitedly.

"Calm down, Artoo!" berated Threepio. "We can see that's Master Luke. Oh!" He turned to the others. "He says that this is the very point that he and Master Luke became separated."

"We see that," growled Han.

"Yes, Damon. That's the man we're looking for," sighed Lando. His shoulders fell as the image was replayed. _He's so young...just a kid, really._

"Where does that door lead?" asked Leia. While Luke was long gone, she felt a need to retrace his steps...to know what had happened to him.

"That's the side entrance to the maintenance pit under the freezing unit," said Lando. "If Luke never came back out the same door, he had to go through the chamber. Damon, can you pull up the freezing chamber about...two minutes from this point?"

Damon nodded and let his fingers fly over the keyboard. Another image appeared on the screen, this time of the carbon freezing chamber. Damon pressed 'play'.

This image differed from the other in that the light entering the camera had artificially been enhanced due to the dark interior of the freezing chamber. Either way, in a matter of seconds Luke entered the frame, where Darth Vader was waiting. They exchanged words and began to duel. After Luke had fallen into the freezing chamber, jumped out, and knocked Vader over the edge of the freezing chamber platform, he jumped down after him.

Han, Leia, Chewie, Lando, and the droids all watched the scene, transfixed. Threepio interjected exclamations of dismay before covering his photoreceptors. Han muttered curses under his breath even while amazed by Luke's lightsaber skills and control. He swore loudly when Luke went after Vader.

As for Leia, she gripped the edge of the console with white-knuckled hands. She closed her eyes when Luke jumped down after Vader. Luke, why did you have to confront him? _Couldn't you see it was a trap?_ "Where did they go? Is there any more?"

Damon looked from Lando, to Leia, and then back to Lando. When Lando nodded his permission, Damon blinked hard and typed further commands into the console. "Uh...the next room with security cameras is an observation room for the processing vane..."

The next image of Luke appeared, holding his ignited lightsaber. When the recording was played back, Vader appeared. Then various objects began flying at Luke, pummeling him from all sides and eventually breaking a large window behind Luke. When Luke was sucked out of the broken window, everyone let out a simultaneous cry of dismay.

Lando's heart sank. _That window overlooks the exhaust shaft...no one could survive that fall._ His eyes shut briefly, then he turned to look at Han and Leia.

Leia had nearly fallen into Han's arms, tears of disbelief streaming down her face. Han held her close, saying nothing amid his own tears of grief and anger. Chewie howled with sadness for his young friend. Artoo gave such a pitiful whistle that it sounded like he was crying.

"Oh, my. Poor Master Luke...poor Master Luke!" lamented Threepio, turning away and resting his hand on Artoo's dome.

_I've failed them all,_ thought Lando, his own throat closing with unexpected emotion. He sighed, cleared his throat, and turned back to Damon. "Is...is there any more...?"

"No, sir. The cameras in the exhaust shaft were down for maintenance at the time, and the backup camera was disabled."

That was it, then. Luke was dead, and there was nothing else to do. Lando sank against the wall. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. "I'm so sorry."

Leia wiped her eyes and regained her regal stature. "It wasn't your fault, Lando. Vader would have done this anyway. Thank you for your hospitality, but...we need to get back to the rendezvous point."

Lando nodded. "I understand. If there's anything else you need-"

"No," mumbled Han. He wouldn't even look at Lando and kept his eyes fixed on Leia. "C'mon, Chewie. We're outta here." And with that, he led Leia, Chewie, and the droids out of the security room.

_We'll get back to those Rebels, all right,_ thought Han as he marched down the hallway. _Vader's gonna wish he never heard of the Millennium Falcon. I'm gonna pay him back triple for what he did. _

_A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews! I'm sorry about the choppiness of the uploads, but that's what happens with limited Internet access and writer's block. Parts 10 and 11 coming right up!_


	10. Chapter 10

The journey through the Executor's corridors was long, circuitous, and very unnerving. Luke did not miss the amount of stares they were getting as they walked along. He almost suspected Vader was parading him around as a prize. But then again, Darth Vader seemed to be in a hurry. Luke was hard-pressed to match his long stride, especially with as tired as he was. The young Jedi constantly asked himself what he was doing with the enemy.

_I'm hurt and exhausted,_ reasoned Luke. _And I'm not joining the Empire. I'm an undocumented spy. _He would learn as much as he could about this vessel and then find a way to get word to the Rebels so they could come and destroy it. He did wish Vader hadn't explained his presence by saying that Luke had joined the Empire and was now an Imperial citizen, to be treated as such.

What he didn't want to admit was that Vader's story had made him curious. What was it that made Vader turn in the first place? Why had he waited until now to reveal himself to his son? Did Leia and Chewie really escape? And why did the Dark Lord himself want to betray the Emperor?

Luke lost track of how far he and Vader had come before they finally stopped in front of a set of double sliding doors, guarded on either side by stormtroopers. Vader stepped inside and urged Luke to follow. Luke's limbs were shaking again as he did so.

Once inside, Luke stopped in his tracks in surprise and confusion. _What is this place?_ It certainly did not look like anyone's personal quarters.

The room was large- at least fifteen meters square- and surprisingly empty. There were none of the usual accommodations one found in a person's quarters such as a bed or even a refresher unit. Rather, the large chamber held only a large black desk on the far left containing a messy pile of datapads, a large round Holo-Net transceiver, and a semi-spherical device that lay open like the maw of a large beast. Luke could only take a single glance inside before Vader shut it and beckoned him over to a previously unseen door next to the wall-sized viewport at the back.

"What is that?" Luke asked, still staring at the jaws of the device as they closed.

"That is my personal meditation chamber. It is none of your concern," he added when Luke opened his mouth to ask another question. Vader punched in a code on the keypad next to the door, which slid open. "And these are your quarters."

Alarms rang in Luke's head. _So my quarters are next to his?_ The thought made the hair on the back of Luke's neck stand on end. It would be twice as difficult to plan an escape from there. Vader could sense his every move. Equally disturbing was the thought that this room had been built some time ago...as if Vader had expected him. _There's no turning back now._ Luke fought back his fear and slowly approached the room.

This looked more like Luke would expect the quarters of a ranking Imperial Navy officer to be. It had to be at least ten meters long and almost that wide. While the interior was painfully sparse and plain, it had every accommodation needed. The bed was three times as large as a standard military cot with thick blankets to insulate against the chill of space. A small chest of drawers sat beside the bed and a closet sat open against the far wall. It seemed to be empty, but again, three times the size of clothing locker Luke was used to. Beyond the closet lay a small refresher unit. On the near wall on the same side as the entrance sat a small table with two chairs. Just above the table was a built-in food prep unit. Most impressive was the room-sized viewport against the left wall. Through it the blue-white glow of hyperspace raced by.

Luke's feelings were, once again, conflicted. The room was huge...even bigger than his room on Tatooine had been. It had everything a human needed...at least physically. Being so close to Vader, however, gave him the willies. And was he to have any privacy at all? His blue eyes searched the corners for security cameras and found nothing. Next he gave the door panel a rudimentary glance. _Will I be a prisoner here, too?_

"If it is privacy you are concerned about," said Vader, "This door can be locked from the inside. There are no cameras or microphones. You are free to say or do whatever you wish."

_ I wish he wouldn't do that,_ thought Luke with a frown. He didn't think Vader could read his mind. Then again, his emotions and actions made it obvious enough. His blue eyes roved about the room again, feeling three separate aches; one of hunger, one of pain, and one of loneliness. He missed Han, Leia, Chewbacca, his friends in Rogue Squadron ...even the droids. He wondered what had happened to Artoo-Detoo and felt sadness upon thinking the Imperials may have dismantled the little robot.

"Well?" asked Vader after a long silence. "Are these quarters adequate?"

It was almost a rhetorical question. _Adequate? It's huge!_ Luke nodded and entered the room at a slow walk, still looking around. Experimentally he poked the mattress of the bed and sat down. He was surprised when he sank straight into it. It was a type of memory foam/air bed combination; incredibly comfortable and very expensive. Luke realized anew how tired he was and was tempted to take a nap right then and there. But no, sleeping would have to wait. Vader was still there, and Luke didn't trust him.

"You are fatigued," stated Vader. "Rest. I will send for a medical droid to see to you. Is there anything else you require?"

_Besides freedom?_ Luke squirmed uncomfortably. "Clothes?" He was still in the same medical pajamas he had been wearing for the past several days.

"There are several jumpsuits in the closet. In time more suitable clothing may be ordered." Vader shifted his weight from metal foot to metal foot. "If there is nothing else, I will leave you to rest and change. I will return shortly with the medical droid." With that, he turned about and left, shutting the door behind him.

Luke slid from the bed and went up to the door as Vader's presence faded away down the corridor. Then he tried the door. It was locked. Several more times he tried, without success. Luke frowned and left the doorway. As he'd suspected, he was locked in. _So I'm still a prisoner._ He sighed and closed his eyes, reaching through the Force. "Ben, why? Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

The Great Void answered with silence. Perhaps Obi-Wan saw him as a traitor who had joined Darth Vader.

It was a disheartening thought. Luke was truly alone. The young man blinked the sting from his eyes and headed for the closet. Sure enough, five jumpsuits of gray and black hung there, neat and clean. In a drawer were several sets of undergarments. There was also a pair of boots on the floor. Luke was strangely relieved to find out the jumpsuits were each different sizes. Vader knowing his clothing size would have been too creepy.

Luke selected a gray jumpsuit and laid it on the bed along with the undergarments. Newly aware of just how badly he needed a shower, the young man hastened into the refresher unit and shut the door. _Maybe that was why everyone was giving me funny looks, _he thought as he stripped and hopped into the shower. He was surprised again upon turning it on.

Instead of the usual sonic shower, this was a water-based shower. Granted, the water was recycled, but it was warm and clean. It felt almost wasteful to be using water for bathing. Luke, being from a desert planet, appreciated such a luxury all the more and ran the water as long as he could, even after it had gone cold. The water soothed the tender scar on his wrist.

For once in his life, Luke didn't care about wasting water. The Emperor could pick up the tab this time.

Luke took far longer than usual to dry and dress. While various air jets in the refresher unit took care of the former, Luke had not counted on such a simple thing as dressing to be so different with one hand. Zippers and snaps were tricky at best. Buttons would have been impossible. This particular outfit was approximately one size too big. Putting on his boots provided another challenge. Had they not also been too big, Luke would have struggled far longer.

No sooner had Luke pulled on his second boot than the entry door slid open. In walked Darth Vader, who was tailed by a medical droid.

Vader surveyed his son and nodded. _Much better._ A simple shower and change of clothes had done wonders to improve the boy's appearance. Now he looked somewhat healthier. Next on the priority list would be to have the young man get some sleep so the dark circles under his eyes could fade. "Luke, I have brought a medical droid to assess your condition."

Luke grimaced, but nodded. The 'medical care' he'd gotten in the brig was barely more than adequate. He no longer felt as if he had been trampled by a herd of banthas, but he didn't feel very good, either. He looked over the droid and noted that it was similar to Too-One-Be in build, but brand new.

"Greetings, Commander Skywalker," said the droid in a voice somewhat deeper than Too-One-Be's. "I am Oh-Too-Be, lead medical droid aboard the _Executor_. Lie down, please."

Luke obeyed the droid's direction and lay on the bed. He noticed that Vader didn't leave, but remained in the doorway, arms crossed. _Ignore him._ Luke closed his eyes and tried to do just that while the droid examined him.

Like most droids, O-2B wasn't particularly talkative. His only words to Luke were ones of instruction. The medical droid worked quickly and efficiently, with a gentle touch similar to that of his Rebel predecessor. He did not apologize if he accidentally caused Luke pain in the examination of his wrist stump, but merely reprimanded the young man to hold still. "The examination is concluded. You may rise, Commander Skywalker."

"Thanks," Luke said, eyeing the droid with uncertainty. He watched as the droid rolled back to Darth Vader.

"What is his condition?" Vader asked.

"Fair. Commander Skywalker's injuries are nearly healed, but his constitution is weakened by stress and fatigue. He is a prime candidate for a bionic prosthetic, which is strongly recommended to regain full abilities."

_Prosthetic..._Luke had thought about such a thing over the last few days. The idea of becoming a cyborg, even to such a small extent, made him shudder. At that point Luke would rather go without a hand rather than follow in his father's footsteps.

"How soon could one be installed?" The Dark Lord wanted to know.

"A generic droid hand could be fitted within 24 hours. However for a realistic hand with synthflesh, it would take longer. A scan would have to be taken of his left hand, the bionic appendage would have to be manufactured, and then surgically attached. The entire process, not counting recovery, would take no less than three standard days."

Luke frowned as Vader continued to discuss him as if he was not present. _Do I have any say in the matter?_ It was a rhetorical question, of course. He doubted Vader would ask his opinion about anything.

"As for Skywalker's treatment, it is to consist mainly of nourishment and rest. Light activity for the next 48 hours, with a gradual resumption of normal activities," said the droid. "If he continues to experience pain, there are several painkillers available."

"Very good," said Vader with a nod. His arms uncrossed. "Leave us."

"As you wish." 0-2B left the room, the door closing behind him.

Vader turned back to Luke and took several steps toward the young man. "Be certain you follow the medical droid's instructions," he said firmly. "I do not believe you care to be restrained and sedated."

Luke shook his head, not looking at Vader. "No."

Vader nodded and stood in a parade rest. "The officers are having their evening meal. Are you hungry?"

Luke's brow wrinkled at the mental image. _That would be interesting...a one-handed Rebel in a baggy jumpsuit joining the officers at dinner?_ "I don't think they'd like my company."

_He is regaining some of his wit._ Vader shook his head. "No. I intended for us to dine together...a family meal, if you will."

The hair on the back of Luke's neck stood on end. _Eat with Vader?_ His stomach rumbled hollow in protest of his not eating, but this...Luke didn't think he could. _I'll choke._ Then again, Vader had not asked him many questions. Once again, this was not a suggestion but a command. "Do I have any choice?" he asked quietly.

_Stubborn young man._ Vader frowned behind his mask. "Either you eat as a man, or you shall have the feeding tube installed permanently."

Luke cringed. _No, that would not do._ His stomach still stung from the sutures. The port had been removed upon his release from the infirmary. He nodded faintly. "I'll eat, then."

"Good. I shall inform the galley. What is your favorite dish?"

Luke couldn't believe his ears. _Darth Vader is asking me what my favorite dish is?_ It was too much. For a moment Luke wanted to laugh. _Is he trying to make a joke, or is he serious? _"Ah...what?"

"What is your favorite dish?" Vader repeated.

Luke struggled between pinching himself to see if this was a bizarre dream or laughing out loud. _This is ridiculous!_

Evidently Vader sensed his amusement...and wasn't happy about it. "Do you find something amusing? Had I been allowed to raise you myself as I should have, this conversation would not be taking place. As it is, I do not know what you like or dislike."

_Force forbid._ Luke suppressed a shudder at the idea of being raised by Vader. "Why does it matter?" he blurted.

"I wish to make you as comfortable as possible," answered Vader. The anger in his tone began to fade.

_If you want me to be comfortable, then let me go._ Luke bit his tongue and kept his thoughts to himself. "I'm not a picky eater," he admitted slowly.

That was an understatement. Luke had a high metabolism for a man his size and was known for never turning down a meal, whether he was particularly fond of it or not. Even on Dagobah this had held true...though Yoda's cooking had tested even Luke's patient palate. With the Rebellion's limited supplies, Luke took to 'grazing' throughout the day to avoid being ravenous when mealtimes rolled around. Wes Janson, the youngster of Rogue Squadron at barely 17, teased Luke about this by calling him 'Mr. Ration Bar'. Luke always seemed to have one or more of the things in his flightsuit pocket.

Vader, unhappy with Luke's vague statement, turned and left the room. He returned in minutes. "The evening meal will arrive shortly."

"What's for dinner?" Luke asked wryly, once more amused at how ludicrous the situation was. His mortal enemy was ordering dinner for him. _No one's going to believe this, _Luke thought. His amusement faded when he thought of the others. _Han...Leia...Chewie..._Luke shook his head. _No good worrying now._ He glanced at Vader. _Now, what?_

A long, awkward silence passed between father and son. Vader was the next to speak. "Was there something else you wished to discuss?"

_Not right now._ "No." An enormous yawn nearly split Luke's face in two. He shook off his fatigue. _Don't sleep...too dangerous._

"You are fatigued," observed Vader quietly.

"You're very perceptive," muttered Luke, working a kink out of his jaw.

Vader's angry flared for a moment. _Has no one taught him respect for his elders?_ His arms uncrossed and dropped limply to his sides. "Rest, Luke. You must regain your strength if you are to continue your training."

_So that's it._ Luke's emotions ran cold. _He only wants me alive to turn me...to help him overthrow the Emperor. _Luke raised a weary eyebrow in question.

Vader seemed to grow impatient yet again. "That is not the only reason I wish you to heal," he growled.

_Maybe, maybe not._ While there wasn't much doubt left in Luke's mind that Vader was indeed his biological father, his intentions were still in doubt. Still, Luke's overruling feelings were that of fatigue. He sat heavily on his bed and rubbed his temples.

"You are in pain?" questioned Vader.

_I thought you could sense that._ "No," sighed Luke, letting his hand drop. "Like you said, I'm tired." His voice was not without sarcasm, but he wasn't sure he cared anymore. He kicked off his boots and pulled his feet onto the bed. However, he had no intention of sleeping.

Vader responded by backing out of the room. "Sleep, then. I will return when the food arrives." And with that, the door shut behind him.

Only then did Luke let out the breath he had been holding and fall backwards onto the bed. He wanted to sleep...he needed to sleep. Still he felt as if he couldn't. Luke shifted around until he was comfortable and took a deep breath, reaching for the Force. _I won't sleep. I'll meditate._


	11. Chapter 11

Despite Luke's best intentions, his fatigue got the better of him. He was asleep in minutes, his mind plagued by nightmares of the past week. Again and again he saw his friends being tortured while he watched helplessly from Dagobah. Again he heard Yoda's stern reprimand, Ben's quiet pleading, and even Artoo's plaintive whistling. It concluded with the duel on Bespin and Vader's horrible revelation.

"No!" Luke awoke with a start. He was damp with perspiration and breathing heavily. His right arm throbbed as if his hand had been lost minutes ago. _Where am I? What's happening? Is this real, or another dream?_ When the entrance to his quarters opened, the young Jedi flinched and reached instinctively for the weapons he was no longer in possession of.

"Good. You have awakened," said Vader as he entered the room.

The deep bass voice made Luke wheel around in fear. A serving droid with pewter finish rolled into the room and set a large tray on the table before rolling off. Slowly he realized that his dream was not a dream at all, but a memory. Luke closed his eyes and shuddered, taking deep breaths to calm himself and slow his racing heart.

Vader's reaction was minimal. He knew he was feared by all, even his son. The Anakin side hated to see Luke in such a way and felt empathy for him. Vader, on the other hand, knew he had only to wait. So, he did not insult Luke's intelligence by trying to render comfort or speak soothing words. He knew they would mean nothing coming from his mouth. He merely glanced at his son and indicated the table. "The evening meal has arrived, Luke."

Luke ran an arm across his damp face and forehead before sliding out of bed. A wonderful smell wafted out from under the lid of the tray, making his stomach growl._ I know that smell, _he thought. He couldn't remember the last time he had smelled it, but was sure it had been when he was a child. The young man shuffled over to the table, nose twitching with interest.

Vader was pleased at his reaction. "You are familiar with this dish, are you not?"

"I think so," said Luke cautiously. He approached the table as if it was a wild beast._ Is Vader going to eat with me, or just watch me? _Neither possibility was pleasant to think about.

Vader swept his arm to the side. "Come." He paused, noting the way Luke held his arm. "Your pain is worse. It should have improved with time."

Luke let go of his arm, fighting a grimace. "I must have slept on it." For some reason Vader's show of concern was more unnerving than it was comforting. Besides, Luke had always been taught not to show weakness in front of an enemy.

Vader put a hand into his cape and pulled something out. It was palm-sized and impossible to identify. Roughly he took Luke's shoulder. Before Luke could move or speak, the Dark Lord had injected a hypospray into Luke's right arm.

Luke jerked away, almost stumbling backwards. "What was that?"

"You have no reason to be alarmed, Luke. It was nothing more than a painkiller." Vader put the hypospray away.

Luke rubbed his arm, which was already going numb. He wasn't sure whether to say 'thank you' or not. _He could have warned me._

"Sit," Vader invited, indicating the chair nearest to Luke.

Luke sat. The smell from the tray was making his mouth water. _What's in there?_

Accordingly Vader took a seat and lifted the lid. Beneath the cloud of rising steam, a single large plate loaded with food took shape. Separated from the plate was a small insulated pitcher and a drinking glass. Also included were silverware and a napkin.

Luke couldn't hide his surprise. It was a traditional Tatooine meal of roast bantha with sides of steamed root vegetables, boffa bread, and pallies. In the pitcher was blue milk and on a small side plate was a sticky dessert pastry called dweezel, the favorite of youngsters across the planet.

It shouldn't have been such a surprise. If Vader had been a child on Tatooine, naturally he would be familiar with the dishes.

The sight and smell of the food was bittersweet. Immediately a hundred memories of his aunt and uncle assaulted Luke. He could remember Aunt Beru's kindness, Uncle Owen's gruff concern, the heat of the twin suns, and the smell of the evening dew. Luke's eyes stung. _Is he trying to make me feel at home, or torture me?_

"Eat," insisted Vader.

Luke, despite his farm-grown manners, had gained some refinement under the tutelage of Leia. Thus he remembered to put the napkin in his lap before picking up the fork and spearing one of the root vegetables. It was a pale purple Shangi root; unpalatable raw but delicious cooked. After a cautious sniff the vegetable went into his mouth.

It was good...not as good as Aunt Beru's cooking, of course, but more than acceptable. Luke's hunger was whetted by the taste, and soon he was eating at a steady pace. He was almost able to ignore the presence across the table...almost.

Vader sat quietly, watching his son and feeling pleased. _Good. He is enjoying it. When he regains his strength, I will complete his training._

Luke was halfway through his meal before he realized that Vader was simply watching him without making any effort to eat. Indeed, there was only one plate and one set of flatware. "Have...you eaten yet?" _Why did I ask that?_ he wondered.

"I do not eat," replied Vader loftily.

"Come on," Luke scoffed, finding the idea ridiculous. "You may be able to fool your officers with that story, but I don't believe you for a minute."

"Indeed?" Vader growled. _It will do no good to keep the secret from him. He will find out eventually_. "Very well. I do not eat in the traditional manner, but receive nourishment through a stomach tube."

Luke cringed in spite of himself. "Why?"

"I cannot remove my helmet outside a pressurized room, or I will die."

It was such a nonchalant, matter-of-fact answer that Luke was caught completely off guard and froze midchew. He sensed no deception in Vader's tone. Besides, why would a powerful man like Darth Vader make up a story that made him seem weaker? _So the rumors are true,_ thought Luke. _He does need the suit to survive._ Luke took another bite of food and chewed thoughtfully, wondering how such a thing came about. _It's none of my business._

The young man surveyed his plate and saw that only the roast bantha was left. It was a notoriously tough meat. Belatedly Luke realized he did not have a knife with which to cut the meat, nor could he do so with one hand. Finally Luke shrugged and speared the entire slice with his fork, gnawing off portions small enough to chew and swallow. _So much for manners._

"Pity that your prosthetic cannot be installed for quite some time," said Vader regretfully.

Luke froze with a mouthful of meat. He threw an uneasy glance to his right arm. _Become part machine...like Vader? No._ The meat was swallowed. "Shouldn't that be my decision?"

Vader scoffed. "Surely you do not wish to be disabled for the rest of your life."

Luke said nothing and went back to his meat.

"You are young and foolish, Luke," said Vader, crossing his arms. "None will respect a commander with one hand."

Luke's only response was to shrug. The remainder of his meal was quiet. By the time Luke was licking the glaze off his fingers from the dweezel, his stomach was full and he felt much better...physically, if not emotionally. He wiped his damp hand on the napkin before folding it. "Thank you," he told Vader quietly. That compulsion to be polite even with his worst enemies would not leave.

Even Vader seemed perplexed by this. He shook his head slowly as he rose. "I am glad the meal was to your liking. Is there anything further you wish to discuss?"

_Why did he turn?_ wondered Luke. _He was married...a Jedi...what could have made him leave all that behind? Was it whatever injury had put him in that suit?_ Luke shook his head. "No. Not tonight." The questions could wait.

"Very well, but I will not allow such silence to continue forever. Tonight you will rest. Tomorrow we will speak again." It was not a request. Vader pulled the hypospray from his cloak and set it on the table. "There are four doses left. If you need it again, it will be here." He headed for the door. "Rest, son." The door closed behind him.

Once again, Luke was left alone...and unsure of what to do. He paced the room several times before sinking down to the floor into a cross-legged position. Meditation would do no harm. Luke closed his eyes and took in a deep, slow breath, holding it for several seconds before letting it out.

_Peace...calm..._thoughts of the light side of the Force. Luke relaxed into it as one might sink into a warm bed. Abruptly his thoughts were invaded by a dark, cold presence. Vader.

_Join me, Luke...join the Dark Side...together we shall rule the galaxy..._

Luke recoiled so quickly from that cold touch that he lost his concentration. For a moment he simply breathed, trying to slow his racing heart. In time he was ready to try again. _Do, or do not. There is no try._ He could almost hear Yoda's raspy voice in his head. Once again, Luke relaxed into the Force. This time he willed it to surround his thoughts like a protective wall. The Dark Lord would not invade again...

Vader, sitting cross-legged himself within his hyperbaric meditation chamber, opened his eyes with a frown. The boy was resisting him. _He is indeed strong,_ thought Vader as he relented his mental push.

The confines of his meditation chamber were blurry, as they always were when his helmet was off. Vader's eyes were not nearly damaged as badly as most of the rest of his body. He could distinguish light from dark and identify people and things with detail, as long as they were no more than one meter away. His color perception, however, was almost nonexistent, and his tear ducts were damaged beyond repair, leaving his eyes chronically dry. A saline solution was periodically squirted into his eyes at his convenience, but it was nowhere near as effective as the real thing.

Vader did not have any practical use for tears beyond providing lubrication for his eyes. Sith lords did not cry.

The Sith in question grimaced at how dry his mouth and throat were. His chamber was good in that he could feel air on his face and head and be free of that horribly uncomfortable mask, but bad in that the flow of the pressurized gas mix left him constantly thirsty.

Vader growled softly as he reached for a hydration pouch. The water was medicated, as everything else was, and had a strange aftertaste. He ignored it for the moment and drank as quickly as his muscles could manage, sucking the pouch dry. _That's better._ He sighed and tossed the empty pouch into the nearest waste receptacle before closing his eyes. Once again he reached for the Force...and the mind of his son. How he longed to be free of this prison! _Soon, _he thought._ Very soon..._


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Princess, I didn't see you there," said Wedge Antilles, taking a step back from where he had literally bumped into Leia. The two of them were walking the corridors in the _Liberty_, a Mon Calamari transport that was currently crammed full of Hoth refugees.

Leia's face went red in embarrassment. "It's all right, Wedge. It was my fault. I'm afraid I'm a little...distracted." _How is that for an understatement?_ She was more than distracted. She was caught in an uncomfortable stage between grief and stubborn disbelief.

It had been no more than five hours since she and the others had returned to the Rebel fleet and informed them of all that had happened. Emotions ran high. Luke hadn't taken long to make friends with most of the pilots. In three years he had gained a reputation as a reckless but skilled pilot with an easygoing nature, bright smile, and fierce loyalty. He was well-liked and would be missed terribly, especially by Rogue Squadron.

Wedge nodded, his green eyes lowering a little. "Same here, Your Highness. Everyone's pretty much in shock." He shook his head slowly, as if he couldn't believe it.

"I know." Leia's voice wavered. She struggled to keep her regal bearing. Her mind told her that Luke was dead, but her heart denied it. _No...I'd know if he was gone. It doesn't feel right_. It went against all logic, but that was how Leia felt. "How are the pilots doing?"

"Like I said, they're all in shock," answered Wedge quietly. He reached behind his shoulder. "Some are taking it harder than others...especially Rogue Squadron. Hobbie, Terin, Janson...Janson's taking it pretty rough. He's the youngest and...well, this is first time he's known someone that's..." Wedge shook his head, as if he couldn't say the word 'dead'.

"How about you?" Leia wanted to know. Wedge had known Luke since the Battle of Yavin and had grown to be one of Luke's best friends.

"I'll...be okay." Wedge pressed his lips together. "It's war. You lose good people all the time. It's just harder when it's-" Wedge's voice wavered and he looked away, clearing his throat and blinking at some kind of moisture in his eyes. "What about you, Princess?"

Leia turned away for a moment. "You're right, Wedge...it's war...and it is harder when it's someone you know...someone you're close to..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. _But he's not gone..._ "Take care of yourself." She moved past him, first at a walk, and then a slow jog.

Then Princess Leia was running, not caring who she crashed into on her way to her quarters. Anyone who saw the tears in her eyes thought it was because the Rebellion had lost its best pilot, and she had lost her closest friend.

No one knew it was because her heart still told her Luke was alive, but her reasoning said otherwise.

Instead of returning to her quarters, Leia found herself heading for the hangar bay. She didn't know why.  
>It was supposedly lights-out, but Leia knew she'd never be able to sleep. She wandered through the hangar until she came upon a familiar junk heap of a starship.<p>

_Do I really need Han that badly?_ wondered Leia as she shuffled up the loading ramp of the Millennium Falcon. She had always thought of herself as a strong woman. She'd never wanted to depend on anyone, least of all a scoundrel from Corellia. Romance was too much of a complication to bother with. Why would she need a man to lean on?

_I don't need him...but I do._ Leia shook her head at her confusion and prepared to knock on the closed door. She was surprised when it opened before her and there was no one on the other side. A pair of feet shuffled away, and then someone sat down heavily in the main hold. It didn't take much imagination to guess who it was.

Leia rounded the corner and found her hypothesis was correct. There sat Han, barefoot, at the dejarik table nursing a glass of amber brown liquid. A bottle of the same liquid, missing its label and half full, sat at his elbow. Vest, boots, and holster had all been discarded in various places. Chewbacca sat nearby keeping watch over his buddy.

Leia frowned_. Is he drunk?_ It didn't take long for sympathy and grief to be replaced by disgust. "How did you know it was me?"

Han shrugged, tracing the edge of the glass with his index finger. "Call it a hunch." His words weren't slurred, but they were being enunciated carefully. Clearly at least some of the bottle had already been consumed. Just how much remained to be seen. "So...what brings a pretty girl like you to a rotten corner of space like this?"

Leia's shoulders fell. "I came to see how you're doing...I guess this answers my question."

Han made a sarcastic face and raised the glass. "Oh. Well, let's see...we got chased outta a brand new base, got chased all over the place by the Imperials, lost the hyperdrive, landed on some cloud planet, got turned in by a sorry excuse for a friend, and lost the best man the galaxy's ever seen to the worst man the galaxy's ever seen." He scowled. "Yeah, I'm doin' great." He spoke through gritted teeth and downed the half-glass of amber liquor in a single gulp.

Leia crossed her arms. "So you get drunk."

Han scowled and pointed his index finger at her. "Hey, I'm not drunk. Don't you go gettin' ideas." He turned away and fiddled with the glass. "If I was drunk, it wouldn't hurt anymore."

"Han, don't hide your feelings in a bottle," pleaded Leia. "I know how you're feeling-"

"No, you don't!" Han barked, rising from the table and pointing a finger in her face. "You have no _idea_ how I'm feelin'. I never had any family. That kid was the closest thing to a brother I had."

"What, do you think I don't feel just as bad as you do?" Leia demanded, her voice breaking. "Or did you forget that I lost my entire _planet_?"

Han stared at her, breathing hard. His expression faded and he shook his head. "No. I didn't forget." He turned away and sat down hard at the table. "Whaddya expect me to do?"

Leia sat down hard next to him, shaking her head as tears returned. "I don't know, Han. I'm not even sure what I expect of myself anymore."

Han stared into his empty glass. "Why Luke?" he rasped.

"He wanted to be a Jedi," answered Leia in a fading voice.

"Yeah? Well, to hell with the Jedi!"

"What?"

"They're what got him into this mess in the first place! It hadn't been for that Ben character, he'd still be on Tatooine-"

"That's right. And the troopers would have killed him, the Death Star would still be here, and I wouldn't be alive."

Han flinched at the truth behind Leia's words. Slowly he touched Leia's shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's just- I can't-" Han's voice broke, and he turned away so she wouldn't see his tears.

Leia pulled the stubborn smuggler into a tight embrace, feeling tears of her own run down her cheeks and onto his shoulder.

Han wept quietly, swearing under his breath. "Luke...why'd you have to jump in like that, huh?"

Leia nodded. "I know, Han...I miss him, too." Why couldn't she tell Han her belief that Luke had somehow miraculously survived?  
>Neither he nor anyone else would believe her. All Leia could do was pray that Luke wasn't suffering.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Luke was so occupied with keeping Vader out of his mind that he didn't sleep at all. His battle with the Dark Side was exhausting. When the 'sleep' period ended promptly at 0600 Coruscant Standard Time, automated lights switched to their full power. Luke greeted the 'morning' with a soft groan and rose to stretch._ Might as well get used to it, Skywalker. This is going to be your life from now on. _Luke frowned. Was he really going to spend the rest of his life locked in battle against the pull of the Dark Side? He grimaced as he worked a Mos Eisley-sized kink out of his neck. _No...I'm not going to be here forever. Either I escape or I die trying._

Luke's stomach growled, so he walked over to the food prep unit. In minutes there was a plate of steaming barada eggs and some sort of toasted bread, as well as a mug of caf. Luke ate quickly. He was in no hurry to endure another meal in the company of Vader. The caf returned some form of alertness to his body, but only artificially.

As there was still no Vader waiting outside his door, Luke decided to do what he could to awaken his muscles. He usually kept himself in good fighting condition by doing a calisthenics routine every morning. With his lack of activity over the last few days, his un-worked muscles had grown just a little loose.

Luke warmed up by running in place. He ran the equivalent of two kilometers, then stretched every muscle he could, including those in his right arm. The resulting ache was easily ignored as Luke lay on the floor to do some crunches. He did not get very far before rolling over to do a series of push-ups.

That was where Luke encountered a problem. His wrist was still too sore to put his weight on, so he was forced to do one-handed push-ups. Luke had done them before...but of course this was different. With as tired as he was, the young Jedi managed less than half of his usual number before declaring defeat.

That is to say, his left arm crumpled beneath him and sent him sprawling on the floor. Luke coughed as he rose into a sitting position. Every muscle he had ached. _Maybe I shouldn't have tried so much so soon, _he reflected. He cooled his body down with another series of stretches before returning to the cross-legged position. He always finished his workouts with a breathing exercise. _In...out...in...out...in-_

Luke stopped and frowned. Someone had reentered the room beyond and now approached his door. The Dark Side chill proclaimed it to be Vader. Painfully, Luke rose to his bare feet and stood a few paces away from the door, muscles tensing. _What does he want now?_

As expected, Vader entered the room without knocking. Luke took another half step back and waited, controlling his breathing.

Vader stopped just inside the door and stood in a parade rest. "Did you sleep well, Luke?"

Luke threw the Dark Lord a weary look. "I don't see how I could with you constantly trying to convince me to join you."

Darth Vader frowned behind his mask. "Do not exaggerate, Luke. I relented to allow you to rest."

_And he says_ I_ exaggerate._ "Two hours is hardly enough time to rest, let alone sleep."

"Those who use the Force must be prepared to guard their minds at all times, not only when they are conscious."

"Were you testing me, then?"

"That would be a fair assessment," agreed Vader.

"What; do you expect me to go without sleep?" Luke blinked his gritty eyes and grimaced.

"Of course not," growled Vader. "Such a test will not take place every night."

_Every other night, then?_ Luke yawned and rubbed his eyes with thumb and forefinger. He knew he couldn't stay up for another night. While he had remained awake for 36 hours several times over the course of his command of Rogue Squadron, his overall health was not up to par. He was still recovering from the duel and what had resulted from it.

Vader crossed his arms unsympathetically. "If you expect to become a Jedi, you must learn to deal with unpleasant circumstances."

_So much for parental affection._ Luke sighed and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "Is there anything else?"

The tall specter in black did not move. "I had hoped to begin your training today, but you are obviously not fit for such a thing yet."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "The 'test' wasn't part of it?" _Just what sort of training does he have in mind? _Luke wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Vader blew out a slow breath. "I was referring to physical training. I suppose training with a lightsaber must wait until you accept a prosthesis."

Luke stared at the armored man with a mixture of dread and curiosity. "Not that I'm anxious to find out, but...assuming I still had a lightsaber...why? I could learn to fight with one hand."

Vader seemed to scoff at the idea. "Such a thing is possible, but only on a temporary basis. Dueling one-handed for any length of time is an inefficient waste of energy."

_He doesn't think I can...or he wants me to be angry with him._ Luke took a deep breath to dissipate the feeling of pride before answering. "Maybe." While he was more proficient using both hands, Luke had done some one-handed work with his lightsaber in the past. Had Vader ever adapted to using a saber with the injuries he had sustained...or had all four limbs been removed at once? It was a gruesome question, but that did not stop Luke's curiosity. He seriously doubted Vader would even answer such a question. Bringing up the origins behind the suit seemed only to anger the man. Luke decided to let the question wait.

Vader's questions, however, were far from over. "How far have you progressed in your training?"

Luke swallowed his brief panic. As far as he knew, no one else was aware of Yoda's existence. If they were, they would not have allowed the Jedi Master to live. Vader must have assumed that Luke's only master had been Obi-Wan. The boy frowned. "I'm not sure...no one ever told me."

Vader nodded. "As I suspected. Obi-Wan has kept a great deal from you. I expect he mentioned nothing to you of the different ranks of Jedi, or the Jedi Code?"

Luke frowned. Obi-Wan had not had the time to give him more than a crash course on the subject. Even with Yoda's instruction, Luke knew he had barely scratched the surface on all the Force had to offer. All Yoda had mentioned was the Jedi Code. "I've heard the Jedi Code, but..." he shrugged.

Vader's hidden face was smug. _The less he knows, the more he will learn from me._ "Are you aware that no Jedi is allowed to marry, or even fall in love?"

Luke shook his head while maintaining his skepticism. For all he knew, Vader could be making everything up.

"How does that strike you, Luke...a lifetime of solitude, without love, or companionship, or children?" Vader made his voice as persuasive as possible.

"Isn't that what you've ended up with, anyway?" Luke immediately regretted his rebuttal and took another step back when he sensed Vader's anger build.

"You know nothing of love," snarled Vader. "Nor do you realize the pain of knowing one you called 'Master' deceived you and left you to die."

_Does he mean Palpatine, or Obi-Wan? _Luke moistened his lips with a confused frown. "But if you still lost what you hoped to keep, then why-"

Vader reached for his lightsaber. "You forget to whom you speak," he growled.

Luke took another step back, heart pounding. Somewhere he found the courage to speak again. "Then who; Darth Vader, or Anakin Skywalker?" He knew he was treading a very thin line in mentioning the name of his 'real' father. Vader's temper was swift and terrible.

_What did he call me?_ Vader let his hand fall away from his belt. "That name no longer has any meaning." He ignored the Anakin side's protest.

Luke was surprised to sense conflict. It seemed Vader was trying to convince himself as well as Luke. Was there a chance- however small -that some of Anakin remained? Could it be that Vader was not completely given over to evil? _Is that why he hasn't killed me...he hasn't been able to? _Luke closed his eyes and sighed. _He hurt Han and Leia. Even if he doesn't want to hurt me, his anger is too strong. Ben...Yoda...please help me. I don't know what to do._

Vader sensed the shift in Luke's attitude and it pleased him. _He feels compassion for me. That will be his undoing. _"Have you accepted the truth that I am indeed your father, then?"

Luke had to nod. He didn't look at Vader while doing it. He had to keep telling himself that admitting Vader was his father was not admitting defeat.

_Ah. He is learning._ Vader straightened his spine. "Your insight serves you well. Will you then accept a prosthesis and continue your training?"

Luke's head snapped up and his expression hardened. _Not with you._ He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to keep his temperament even. "I may be your son...but that doesn't mean I'll join you."

"You will, Luke. In time you will give in to your destiny and take your place by my side," assured Vader with a slow nod.

Wordlessly Luke shook his head, all the while resisting the pull of the Dark Side. _Ben, help me..._

_He is only prolonging the inevitable._ Vader waved a hand dismissively before returning to a parade rest. "I sense you are curious, my son, about the ship on which we reside."

Luke flinched in surprise and his eyes widened. What was this? Vader was openly offering Luke a look at the ship. Perhaps there was still hope for his escape plan. He nodded.

Vader seemed pleased. "Then you shall see it. I will return in five minutes to allow you to make yourself more presentable. My officers shall not hold your appearance against you." With that, he turned and left the room.

Luke was speechless. _This is too easy._ He shook his spinning head as he headed for the closet. _I never thought I'd be given the grand tour of Vader's flagship...much less by Vader himself._ He wasn't sure whether to look forward to it or not.

Having lived in the Rebellion for the past three years, Luke was well used to having a limited amount of time to change. Even with one hand, he somehow managed to change into the one jumpsuit that actually fit, put on his boots, and use a comb on his unruly golden mop in just under five minutes. He wasn't sure why...he didn't care what the Imperials thought of him. Besides, his missing hand was rather conspicuous.

The minute that Luke had put away the comb, Vader returned. The Dark Lord looked his son up and down twice_. He hides his fear and pain well, but his appearance is still that of a tired, caged animal. But, I cannot expect a miracle._ At least his hair had been combed and this jumpsuit appeared to fit him. "Yes. Much better. Walk on my right side and say nothing unless instructed to do so. Understood?"

Luke gave a single nod. "Yes_." I understand...you're afraid I might open my mouth and make you look bad._ It was a tempting idea, but Luke was in no hurry to have eight troopers drag him to the brig for mouthing off.

"Good." Vader motioned to his right side and waited until Luke was there before beginning to walk.

Luke found it no simpler to keep pace with Vader than he did the day before. He forced his eyes to take in as much of the ship as possible.

The _Executor_ was massive; nearly 100 meters longer than a standard Imperial-class Star Destroyer. It boasted twice as many guns and a crew one and a half times as large. Vader gave Luke a fairly basic tour. He did not narrate what they saw as they saw it, but spoke of it while in the turbolift. He seemed to emphasize the ship's size and impenetrability. They saw the barracks, the commissary, the fighter bay, the shuttle bay, the officer's mess, and the mobile gun platforms.

Luke's head spun at the sheer size of the thing, even when he remembered how much larger the Death Star had been. Even the most secure starship had a weakness. Luke knew Star Destroyers could be taken out if their shield generators were destroyed, followed by their bridge. It appeared the _Executor_ was no different. Of course it would take an immense amount of firepower to achieve such a feat.

The last place they visited was the bridge. Luke was surprised when he heard this. _Either he trusts me not to make a scene, or he wants to show off his prize to his ranking officers. _


	14. Chapter 14

Admiral Firmus Piett had served aboard the _Executor_ for the entire two years it had been commissioned. As such, he had almost grown used to the quirks and idiosyncrasies of Darth Vader. The recently promoted Admiral counted himself lucky. Not everyone could say they had served aboard the flagship of the Emperor's second-in-command. It was a post all officers aspired to. The pay and benefits were excellent.

Of course Vader, while he had an amazing memory and knew the names of every single officer- no small feat, with over 50 on active duty -his temper was exceedingly short. The Dark Lord was known to strangle any who crossed him or performed poorly. Admiral Ozzel and Captain Needa had been the latest victims. Piett's goal was to last at least a year at his post, and then settle into a comfortable retirement. He had been serving in the Imperial Navy for as long as it had been around- over twenty years -and felt he had earned it.

With all this, even Piett was surprised when Vader entered the bridge with company. Still, he followed protocol and immediately snapped to attention. "Ah. Lord Vader."

Vader strode right up to the Admiral. He was trailed by a slight, short figure in a black jumpsuit and ill-fitting flight boots. "Admiral Piett. You were aware of the search for Skywalker concluding?"

Piett nodded with a slight smile. _At least he's not here to choke me. _"Yes, Lord Vader. May I congratulate you on your success?"

"You may. You are also to be commended on your work during the search. You may yet prove to be a valuable asset to the Empire." Vader's tone was even and calm.

Piett flushed with pleasure and relief at the rare compliment. "Thank you, Lord Vader. I assume Skywalker had already undergone questioning?"

Vader gave a pointed look to the young man next to him. "_This_ is Commander Skywalker."

Piett flinched and looked the slim, relatively short man up and down. This was the legendary Luke Skywalker, who destroyed the Death Star, and whom Vader had been obsessed with capturing for nearly three years_? He's no more than a boy...and an awkward one, at that. Has Vader lost his mind bringing such a notorious Rebel to the bridge without guards or even binders?_ Piett was speechless for a good minute and a half. Presently he coughed and motioned to Vader, lowering his voice. "With respect, Lord Vader...why have you brought the Rebel to the bridge...and without guards?"

Vader stuck his thumbs into his belt. "You think I cannot handle him?"

Piett took a step back. "I...that was not what I meant, but...surely-"

"Commander Skywalker is no longer affiliated with the Rebellion," rumbled Vader, pointing a finger at Piett. "And do not presume to question my judgment."

Piett nodded and took another look at Skywalker. He certainly seemed to be curious enough. Those clear, penetrating blue eyes were taking in every inch of the place with obvious interest. At the moment he was only half listening to the conversation between Vader and Piett. But, the boy was clearly exhausted. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, his face was marked by recent scars, and his cautious stance told of great unease. Most alarming of all, his right hand was missing. If Piett had been forced to guess, he would had said that Skywalker had been tortured and subsequently broken by Vader, telling him everything he wanted to know and agreeing to join up with the Empire. It was almost enough to make Piett feel sorry for him.

"Commander Skywalker...this is Admiral Piett. He is in command of the bridge aboard the _Executor_."

Luke turned to face the confused, olive green-garbed Imperial Admiral. The man was almost as tall as Vader and somehow he didn't look as severe as Luke had expected. His face was almost sympathetic. He could tell immediately the Admiral did not think much of him. At the same time, Piett's surprise was obvious_. Well, I don't exactly look the part of an Alliance hero, do I? _Luke noticed the Admiral continuously throwing startled glances at his vacant wrist. Luke wanted to hide it behind his back as he gave an uncertain glance at Vader_. Now, what do I do? Do I salute?_ No, that wouldn't do. Luke couldn't salute with his wrist, nor did he want to show blatant disrespect by using his left hand. Perhaps he should bow. "Admiral," he said with a slow nod.

Piett offered his right hand to Luke before remembering and pulling back awkwardly. "Commander Skywalker. We have heard much about you. You're a bit of a legend in the Empire." He let his hands return into a parade rest. "I must say, I did not quite expect someone so-" A sharp look from Vader made Piett flinch. "Young," he said quickly. The Admiral cleared his throat. "I understand you've defected?"

Luke cringed and opened his mouth to deny the whole thing. He was interrupted by Vader.

"Commander Skywalker is recovering from a series of unfortunate injuries," said the tall Sith. "He is in need of rest."

"Shall I send for a medic?" offered Piett helpfully.

"No." Vader turned to Luke. "You shall return to your quarters."

Luke's head spun. Normally he had an excellent sense of direction, but the labyrinthine passages of the _Executor_ had quickly confused him. Then again, this was an opportunity to take a closer look at the inner workings of the place. He gave a quick nod to both Piett and Vader and turned to go.

"I shall escort you," came Vader's voice from behind. "I should not want you to lose your way."

Luke stopped in his tracks with a disappointed sigh. Reluctantly he waited for Vader to catch up to him. _Does he know what I was planning to do?_ He wouldn't doubt it.

The rest of Luke's day was not much more pleasant than the morning. Between the medical droid who returned to check on his progress, maintenance droids who came in to keep the room tidy, and Vader's regular visits, he had no more than an hour of peace at a time. By the midday meal Luke's fatigue had worsened; by the evening meal, he was close to nodding off.

_But I can't sleep,_ thought Luke desperately, even as fatigue took a toll on his body. Sleep meant letting his guard down. If he was to keep his thoughts to himself, he couldn't let his guard down for a minute. The idea of Vader persuading him to join the Dark Side through telepathy was beyond disturbing...it was horrifying. Luke was determined to stay awake and consequently consumed far more caf than he normally would.

Vader noticed Luke's fatigue. As much as he denied it, it worried him. Luke would never recover if he didn't sleep. Vader therefore ordered sedatives be put into Luke's dinner.

Luke didn't notice anything was amiss until his plate was half empty. Then he began to nod off._ No, _he thought, _I can't sleep...not with Vader here._ He fought the impulse even as he continued to eat. It wasn't until the plate was empty that Luke realized he had been drugged. His last thought before the sedative took over was that he'd eat alone from then on.

His last action was to give Vader a look of accusation. Then his eyes closed, his head sank to his chest, and his body tipped forward. Finally, his head came to rest in his arms and he was asleep.

Vader sat and watched Luke sleep. All he felt at that moment was the compassion and regret of the Anakin side. _I shouldn't have drugged him...but what else could I do? He must sleep._ The Dark Lord pushed back his chair and rose to leave.

But for some reason he couldn't leave...not yet. Vader stopped in the doorway to take one last look at Luke. If the boy slept at the table all night, he'd awaken with a terrible ache in his back.

_That is his fault for not listening,_ the Vader side argued. _He deserves his fate._

_No,_ argued Anakin. _He is my son_.

Anakin had the last word. Quietly Vader walked back to Luke, pulled his chair away from the table, crouched, and lifted the young warrior into his arms. It wasn't a terrible effort. Luke was small for a man and Vader's strength was augmented by his bionic limbs. He carried Luke to the bed, sat him down, removed his boots, put Luke's legs on the bed, and then covered him with the blanket.

Startled by his own show of concern, Vader left the room quickly.

_A/N: More coming soon! Hopefully by next week I can finish Chapter 15._


	15. Chapter 15

It took the insistent beeping from the comlink, carelessly dropped on the floor, to make Han Solo stir from his cot.

He stirred, all right. The sound made him flinch so suddenly that he rolled right off of the crowded sleeping shelf and hit the floor hard enough to make him yelp. Cursing, he found the comm and switched it on. "What?" he growled.

It was General Madine. "Sorry to disturb you, Captain Solo. But we've received disturbing news from Coruscant."

Han frowned, rubbing his bumped head. "Yeah...no offense, General, but I'm not the one to tell. I've had enough bad news to last me a lifetime."

"Well, we were wondering if you had seen anything of Princess Leia. We've been trying to raise her on her comlink and she's not responding. Do you know how we might reach her?"

Han gave a start and glanced sheepishly at the bed, where a drowsy Leia was peering over the edge with a very red face_. Don't blame me, Princess. You came down here on your own, remember?_ "Uh...yeah." Han cleared his throat as he rose to his feet. _Don't sound guilty. _"She's been pretty wiped out these last couple days. She's probably sleepin'. I'll let her know when I see her."

"Thank you, Captain Solo. Madine out." The message ended.

Slowly Han turned to Leia, whose face had turned several shades of red. "I s'pose you want me to say I'm sorry?"

Leia sighed in aggravation as she rolled out of bed and began looking for her boots. Wordlessly she shook her head. _Why am I so embarrassed?_ she wondered. _Nothing happened last night._

__ Indeed, nothing had happened. Leia had come to Han for comfort and ended up falling asleep in his bed. Neither of them had done anything but sleep and cry together. Now was not the time for love...not that kind, anyway.

Han stood there, frowning. "I'll say it if you want me to, and you can chew me out as much as you want."

"Han-"

"But I'll let you know right now, I ain't sorry. Not at all-"

"Han!" Leia glared at him before letting out a heavy sigh and shaking her head. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

"Well, then whaddya actin' so guilty for?" Han wanted to know. "Nothin' happened."

The princess walked up to Han and took his arm to look him in the eye. "I know. And I want to thank you for that."

Han frowned and took Leia's shoulders. "Look at me. I would never take that kind of advantage. And not now, it's too soon...I mean with Luke..." Sorrow was quickly replaced by wit. "'Sides, I know you'd strangle me if I tried."

Leia replied with a brief, distracted smile. _Maybe, maybe not._

Han sighed. "C'mon, sweetheart. I love you." A hint of Han's lopsided smile returned. He let his thumb stroke her cheek.

Leia nodded, welcoming his touch. "I know," she said, throwing his reply back to him. She let him pull her into a kiss. It was all too brief, however, as soon she had retreated to put on her boots and then try and put her long brown hair in some semblance of order. She threw Han an apologetic glance as her fingers worked the thick strands into a single braid. "Are you coming?"

Han nodded, pulling on his boots and tucking in his rumpled shirt. "In a minute. You go ahead. Don't think we oughta come outta here at the same time."  
>Leia's blush returned, and she nodded. Gossip was one thing neither of them needed.<p>

General Crix Madine looked up from the communications console at a familiar sound. Sure enough, there was Leia, approaching at a brisk walk. "Princess."

Leia had barely finished pinning her braid around her crown as she nodded to him. "Hello, General. I apologize for my appearance-"

Madine waved it off. "It's all right, Princess Leia. Everyone has been tired lately."

"You said there was news from Coruscant?"

"Yes...it might be nothing...most likely just a rumor...but it concerns Commander Skywalker."

_Luke! _Leia's heart ached with grief and rose with a half-forgotten hope all at once. She swallowed hard. "Yes?"

Madine hesitated, moistening his lips. "Apparently, the word is that Commander Skywalker has defected and joined the Empire."

Leia felt as if she had been punched in the chest. Simultaneous denial and hope fought for position in her heart and mind. It would mean that Luke was alive, but- _no! Luke would never join the Empire!_ "But...General, you know as well as I do that Luke would never-" She flinched. The look on Madine's face said otherwise. "You don't believe this, do you?"

The General gave a helpless shrug. "I don't know what to believe, Princess. I don't claim to know Skywalker all that well, but...it's happened before. Some of our best ended up being turncoats."

Stubbornly Leia shook her head. "Not Luke. He couldn't! Not after what happened to his family on Tatooine."

Han popped around the corner, looking around with a bewildered expression. "General. What's goin' on?"

Leia couldn't say it, so the General was left to clear his throat. "There have been rumors surfacing that Commander Skywalker is alive...and a traitor."

Han's jaw dropped and anger began rising on his features. "What?" he growled.

"They say he's joined the Empire."

"Well, whoever said that, they're lying."

The answer was so sharp and abrupt that it made even Madine flinch. He lifted his eyebrows but said nothing more.

Leia sighed and shook her head. "What motivation would Luke have for joining the Empire?"

Madine shrugged. "I don't know, Princess. You knew him better than I did."

Han scowled. "General, with all due respect...you didn't know him at all. We did. Luke'd die before he joined the Empire."

The bearded general sighed and shook his head. "Either way, I think it's a claim worth investigating. Even if he didn't join voluntarily, the possibility of a key Alliance member being in Imperial hands is still a serious matter." He turned back to Leia. "Are you absolutely positive that Skywalker is dead?"

Here Leia paused and bit her lip. Over the last few days she had forced herself to accept the possibility. But now, with this news, the certainty she had felt that Luke was alive returned. "No."

Han's face reddened in anger. "Leia, you don't think for one minute-"

"He's not a traitor," Leia added quickly, "but he isn't dead. I think he was hurt and then captured by Darth Vader."

"But Leia...that fall...nobody could survive that."

"Niether of you should have survived that night on Hoth, either."

Han pulled back with a cringe. She had a point there. As prone to injuries as Luke seemed to be, he had beaten the odds one time too many to count him out just yet. Guilt at having given up on his friend made Han's heart ache. "Yeah. You're right."

Madine nodded. "Well, assuming Skywalker is alive, where does that leave us? He has top-level security clearance and could put the entire Rebellion in jeopardy. I'm not saying he'd give up the information willingly," he said quickly, seeing the indignant anger on Solo's face, "but Imperials have some terrible ways of extracting secrets. As such, I'm recommending a full assembly of Alliance leaders. We need to put the safety of the Alliance first."

As much as it pained her, Leia had to agree. She nodded slowly. "All right. Inform Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar. I'll let the rest know." And so, with her heart being pulled in two different directions, Leia straightened her spine and marched over to the console to do her duty. All the while her thoughts kept drifting to Luke, willing him to be strong.

One way or another, he was going to be rescued.


	16. Chapter 16

_"No...no, don't...please..."_

Luke slept fitfully, tossing and turning in the throes of another nightmare. He saw the Emperor, cackling at him as he refused to join the Dark Side...and was subsequently tortured. _And now, young Jedi, you will die._

"NO!" Luke's eyes flew open and he lurched upright. Sweat ran in drops down his forehead and made the armpits, back, chest, and waistband of his flightsuit damp and smelly. The young man looked about the room. He trembled and panted, lying on his elbows as he searched every dark corner for that frightening apparition.  
>Nothing. It was just another nightmare. Luke let out a shuddering breath and lay back on the bed. <em>Calm down, Skywalker. Only children are afraid of shadows.<em> Either way, Luke was still jittery. He had to force himself to take deep, even breaths and call on the Force for peace.

He recoiled when he sensed Vader meditating in the next room. Not long afterward there was the characteristic muffled sound of the opening medication chamber.  
>Luke cringed. <em>Great. He knows I'm awake.<em> Luke rose from the bed with a stretch and walked over to the entry door to lock it. To his surprise, the lock worked. _Good._ The young Jedi wanted at least a few minutes of peace. For one thing, Luke wanted to try once more to contact either Obi-Wan or Yoda and find some answers.

For another, he needed a shower. Luke stretched once or twice more before heading over to the closet. He was surprised to find the jumpsuits gone and three new outfits in their place. They were black Imperial officers' uniforms. Each consisted of a pair of breeches, a jacket, thin black gloves, belt, and a billed cap. There was also a new pair of boots and a rank insignia with three red bars above and three blue bars below, indicating a rank of Commander.

Luke raised his eyebrows, then frowned. _He didn't waste any time making it official, did he? _He sighed and cringed as he inspected the uniforms. If he was as well-known as Admiral Piett had said, it was probably common knowledge among the Imperials- or at least on the _Executor_ -that Luke was a turncoat. It wouldn't be long before the Alliance got word of it.

Personal hygiene demanded a change of clothing. Luke groaned as he pulled one of the uniforms out of the closet and laid it on the bed. _So much for lying low. Hope they believe me when I tell them what happened...if I ever can tell them._

The young man threw one last glance at the door before heading for the shower.

Luke had no more than dried off and struggled with the snaps of his uniform than there was a sudden shudder throughout the ship. He frowned and looked around, startled. "What the...?"

The ship shuddered again, rocking about. Luke stumbled out of the refresher and was about to turn toward the window when a final jolt threw him off his feet. Luke barely avoided bumping his head on the doorjamb and landed hard on the floor. _What's going on? _Hopeful thoughts of rescue were fleeting. No one even knew where he was. Luke lifted his head to look out the viewport.

They had come out of hyperspace. Why so suddenly? The last Luke had heard, they were still more than half a day away from Coruscant. What about the inertial dampeners, had they failed?

The entry door unlocked with a muffled click, and in walked Vader. "Luke!"

_Perfect timing,_ thought Luke wryly. He was dressed, but his uniform was only half on. He rose cautiously to his feet. "What happened?" he couldn't help asking.

"The hyperdrive has undergone some sort of malfunction," answered Vader as he stopped beside Luke. "Were you injured?"

"No." It was so strange to hear Darth Vader express concern for him. Luke shoved one of his bare feet into a boot and hopped on one foot to try and put on the other.

"Good. You will accompany me to the bridge to find the cause of this."

Luke's brow crinkled. "I don't suppose I have any choice this time, either."

Vader didn't move. "No."

_Of course not._ "So do you want me to show up now or later?"

The Dark Lord took a moment to inspect his son. While the uniform fit, Luke's appearance was rather sloppy; hair damp and uncombed, top two snaps of the jacket undone, one boot off, his belt and rank insignia still sitting on the bed...the gloves would have to wait, since they required two hands to put on. "You have five minutes." With that, he turned about and left the room.

Luke's eyebrows lifted in surprise as he hopped into his second boot. He didn't think he needed that long to finish dressing. _Is he giving me more time because of my hand?_

The young man glanced at the thickening scar on the end of his wrist. The worst of the pain had left and he was learning to adapt. It still wasn't very nice to look at, though. The stiff sleeves of the uniform made it even more obvious.

Luke shook his head and picked up the belt. _He's only giving me more time because he thinks I'm disabled. _The strange need to prove Vader wrong pervaded his thoughts. He picked up the pace and managed to look somewhat presentable in two minutes rather than five. He had enough time to snag a ration bar from the food-prep unit and gulp it down in two bites. Luke emerged from his quarters a full minute and a half before he had to. There was a sense of satisfaction when Vader rounded the corner and then stopped in his tracks. _Good._ _I surprised him. _

Vader, indeed, blinked with surprise upon seeing Luke neat and clean. He was almost sharp-looking. He noticed Luke swallow a mouthful of some sort of hurried breakfast and was even more surprised. _How did he find time to eat?_ "You are not wearing your rank insignia," he observed.

Luke played with the hat in his hand. "I'm not enlisted. I don't see any point in lying."

_Stubborn young man._ "The point is, unless you are one of them, the other officers will see you as nothing more than a prisoner and a traitor."

Luke shrugged. "Isn't that what I am?" His tone was even, but its meaning was clear.

Vader nodded slowly. "So, you still wish to return to the Alliance?"

"They're my friends. I can't just abandon them and everything I believe in."

"And what if they should abandon you? No doubt word has by now reached them that Luke Skywalker has joined the Empire."

Luke's eyes stung_. He's right, you know. If they think you've betrayed them...but no! They'd never believe that...at least Leia and Chewie wouldn't._ "Maybe. That doesn't change my mind."

"You have your mother's stubborn idealism," grumbled Vader. "Come, then. We will discover the reason behind this delay." He waited until Luke stood beside him, irritably snatched the cap from his hands, and set it on Luke's head with a low growl before setting off. He did this with the annoyance of a parent who had told their child to do something and been ignored.

Luke's first impulse was to knock the hat right off his head again, just to be contrary, but resisted and walked behind the towering Sith. _Even if he insists on treating me like a child, I won't act like one_. Luke adjusted the cap to sit a little lower over his eyes and fell into step behind Vader. Despite his open, quiet defiance, Luke was anything but comfortable in this position. There was still some fear...most of it was a deep sense of mistrust. He was fairly certain by then that Vader wasn't going to kill him, even out of anger. Injuries were something else.

No matter how concerned Vader seemed to be about his son's health- insisting that he eat and sleep and going to extraordinary lengths to be certain of it -he was still a Sith. Yoda had said that the Dark Side was quicker, easier, and more seductive. It was the more selfish of the two sides. Vader certainly seemed to be acting more out of selfishness than anything else. He wanted his way, whether it was having Luke by his side or his officers heeding his every command. If he didn't get his way, he gave in to anger.

There were signs of selflessness still there...little things that couldn't be explained away by the selfish need to keep Luke alive. Luke had already resisted the Dark Side. Why keep him around if he was going to constantly throw cold water on Vader's plans? Why choke a medic to death that had hurt Luke? It was almost as if Vader thought he was protecting his son. After igniting his lightsaber in the Infirmary the other day, no other moves of aggression had been made._...fear...aggression...the Dark Side are they..._Yoda's words rang in Luke's ears. _Wait...fear?_ Could Vader really be afraid of something? _What? Emperor Palpatine?_ Was that why he had turned...he was afraid of what Palpatine would do to him if he didn't...or of something that would happen?

It was something Luke had never considered. Vader didn't seem as though he was afraid of anything, though entire systems feared him.

The glowrod was suddenly switched on. Luke raised his eyebrows and glanced up at the seemingly impenetrable black armor_. Is he afraid of losing me like he lost everything else? Is that why he wants to keep me around, even if I end up being no use to him?_ Luke's shoulders sagged with loneliness_. I've lost everything, too...like it or not, he's the only relative I have left._

_You can't trust him,_ he reminded himself firmly. _Look at everything he's done._ Luke fell a half step behind without realizing it. He wanted to know why Vader had turned...but caution was needed.

Father and son had nearly reached the bridge when a breathless man in olive green skidded to a stop upon seeing them. He tapped his heels together and gave a stiff bow. "Lord Vader."

"What is it, Captain Kolman?" Vader asked. "We have dropped out of hyperspace twelve hours early."

"We're not sure yet, milord. Admiral Piett has an entire detachment of mechanics working on the problem," said Captain Kolman hastily.

"Where is Admiral Piett?" Vader wanted to know.

"He's on his way to the Number 4 Aft engine room, Lord Vader."

"Very well, Captain. Go about your business."

Kolman let out a short breath of relief and nodded. "Yes, Lord." He scurried away.

Piett wasn't surprised to see Vader and the new recruit arrive in the engine room no more than twenty minutes after the hyperdrive had failed. Vader's quick stride and posture told of anger. Luckily Piett had just gathered some information from the chief engineer. Otherwise it could have been his neck. That was still a possibility.  
>"Admiral Piett," rumbled Vader as he came to a stop. "I am aware there has been a hyperdrive malfunction. Report."<p>

"Yes, Lord Vader. The hyperdrive has been disabled by a piece of interstellar debris; possibly a small comet or asteroid."

"Do we not have shields to prevent such a thing?"

"Yes, of course, but this particular piece of debris appears to have been caught in the tractor beam and brought within range of the shields. It was mere chance that it disabled the hyperdrive at this point in time."

"And why was it not detected?" Vader snarled. "Our sensors have failed us."

"Lord Vader, the piece of debris was too small and too near for our sensors to detect; perhaps no more than a meter across," protested the Admiral. "But traveling at such a high velocity, even something half as large could have caused considerable damage."

A freak accident, then. Luke had heard of such things happening, though not more than once to any given fleet. He threw an uneasy glance to Vader to see what he could do. Luke could sense his anger. _Please don't choke anyone else._

Vader did nothing but turn his back to the Admiral. "How soon can it be repaired?"

Piett's knees nearly shook in relief. "The...the engineer tells me it will take some time...it would go much more quickly if we were at a base-"

"And where is the nearest Imperial base?"

"T'prowa, Lord Vader. It's less than half a parsec away."

"Very well. Set course for the T'prowa system."

"At once, Lord Vader." Piett watched with confusion as Vader and Commander Skywalker left. He had no idea why Skywalker would be following Vader around like a dog, unless he had been recruited as Vader's personal assistant. That was a job Piett did not envy. Skywalker would have a life expectancy of about a week.

Even with the sublight engines at full power, it took nearly two days to reach their destination. It would be another two or three days until repairs could be completed. Word was sent to the Emperor of the delay. Luke had overheard part of the conversation from his room and even that voice made him shudder_. I have to get out of here,_ he thought desperately.

Vader passed the time by breathing down the necks of his officers and trying to train Luke. Vader had a personal physical training room where he practiced with his lightsaber, and he took Luke there four times a day. His son was anything but cooperative.

Luke flat-out refused to do any training with Vader. He wouldn't use the practice saber Vader had given him and he wouldn't give in to anger. The young Jedi kept himself calm- though even he didn't know how -and just stood still while Vader tried to test him in various ways. Attack droids and training remotes were only engaged in defense. When Vader lost his patience and went after Luke with his own saber, Luke calmly deflected the blows but did not counterattack at all. He had said he would not turn to the Dark Side, and he meant it.

Vader wasn't sure what to make of Luke's actions. The boy's constant resistance was at times infuriating, but his skills were impressive; even more so given the fact he fought with his non-dominant hand_. If only he would turn,_ thought Vader. _Together we would be unstoppable! _Now Vader was having serious doubts as to whether or not Luke would ever turn.

Sith ideology said the best course of action would be to simply kill him since he was of no use. But the Anakin side resisted that idea more than ever. It wouldn't even let Vader harm the boy when he had the chance. The droids did deal several burns and small cuts to Luke, but even those made Anakin cringe.

Between sessions Luke wasn't given enough time to rest, but water, food, and showers were allowed as needed. He didn't wear his uniform but was given a pair of loose trousers that allowed for freedom of movement.

By the time the _Executor_ arrived at T'prowa, only two things about Luke had changed; his body weight, which had risen another few kilograms, and his feelings about Vader. Fear had faded almost completely, as had anger. Now Luke felt mostly curiosity and compassion. There was even a little bit of attachment beginning to form. Tiny microseconds of Anakin came to the surface. Quiet corrections rather than rage...the administering of first aid for minor wounds that didn't need it...even brief, honest compliments that had nothing to do with potential power. More than ever Luke was convinced that Vader had not completely taken over. His father, Anakin, was still there. All Luke had to do was find a way to coax him out.

He tried. When Vader raged at him, Luke asked quiet questions about the Sith Lord's past and why he had made the mistake of turning to the Dark Side. Sometimes they only made Vader angry. Sometimes Luke would sense Anakin. The saber would lower, the shoulders would fall, and the tone of voice would change. It never lasted long, but it was something. It was enough for Luke to keep trying.


	17. Chapter 17

T'prowa was a world in torment. It was a relatively young world with few indigenous life forms other than some large invertebrates and bacteria. Volcanic activity had more or less ceased in places, allowing the larger life forms to thrive. There were still plenty of plate tectonics at work. Groundquakes were an almost daily occurrence. It seemed unlikely anyone would want to have a base built there.

But T'prowa was the last planet with a breathable atmosphere between the Outer Rim trade routes and Coruscant, and Palpatine had insisted on one last stop. Some suspected the base was a form of punishment. Officers and troopers there saw others perhaps once every three months, when the supply shuttles arrived.

Assignment to T'prowa was tantamount to an exile even worse than Tatooine. Problem officers were often sent there in lieu of prison to shape up. Imperial geologists, however, loved the place.

On such a volatile world, building a base was next to impossible. But thanks to a flexible, shock-absorbing foundation, all but the most severe quakes were hardly given a second thought. A number of technical officers were sent up via shuttle to aid with work on the _Executor_.

Shore leave for a number of officers was customary during stoppages, but no one took it this time...no one except Vader and Luke.

Vader was ready to give up on trying to turn Luke, but perhaps if they could be truly alone...away from the others' prying eyes and ears...perhaps a good, long father-son talk would do the trick.

That, and he had received word that Palpatine had grown impatient and was coming out from Coruscant to meet them. This was his last chance before that pale monster would take over.

Luke, who wasn't told of the coming of Palpatine, was all too eager to leave the _Executor_. His plan of escape might still pan out...but then there was the nagging question of what to do about Vader. He could still come back, Luke was certain. But how could he convince him if he was gone? He missed his friends terribly, of course, but he couldn't just leave his father behind...not when Anakin was so close to the surface.

Upon landing the shuttle on the small pad at the base, Vader took Luke along on an inspection tour, then ordered the guards and everyone else to stay behind while he went for a walk around perimeter of the canyon upon which the base was built.

The catwalks hugged the edges of the kilometer-deep canyon, various struts, guy wires, and shock absorbers ensuring safety even during a groundquake. They were supported above by a network of long metal struts in triangles like an old-fashioned arch bridge.

The view was spectacular. The opposite rim of the canyon was a good five kilometers away, and layers of rock made brilliant stripes of yellow, orange, red, and brown. Far below a green ribbon of river wound around like a snake. Luke gasped upon seeing the canyon and stopped in his tracks. Such beauty... He found he rather liked the scenery of this world.

"Impressive, is it not?" asked Vader, coming up from behind and tucking his thumbs into his belt. "T'prowa has its downfalls, but it is a visually pleasing world."

Luke nodded. His expression soon faded and he sighed. "I'm pretty sure you didn't bring me here to admire the view."

Vader ignored the question. "Come, Luke. You must be eager to stretch your legs." He turned to continue down the catwalk.

Luke shrugged as he turned to follow Vader. "It's not like I haven't been working out."

"True, but surely you must be enjoying the fresh air."

Luke frowned. There were few plants around to clean the air, but it was a bit fresher than the recycled air aboard the _Executor_. The irony came in that Vader, with his sealed helmet and breathing apparatus, couldn't tell the difference. "Maybe, but I wish you could."

Vader paused for a brief moment to glance at his son_. Is he showing concern? No. That is a weakness he must rid himself of._ "It is of no use to wish for a thing that is impossible."

Luke stared up at Vader. "Haven't you ever wished you didn't need that suit?"

"Do you not see me as human merely because I must rely on machinery to survive?" growled Vader angrily. He turned to point a finger at Luke. "Every day I curse the man who caused this to happen and I curse he who confined me to this prison."

"The Emperor?" guessed Luke quietly.

"Obi-Wan!" Vader snarled. "If not for him, I would be free, and Palpatine would have been dead long ago!"

Luke flinched and took a step back. His heart told him Vader was lying...or was he? Ben hadn't said much about Anakin or Vader, only implied they were two separate people. What else had he been keeping from Luke? "What do you mean?"

Vader whirled around and stood there stewing for a moment before speaking again. "You wish to know how I became confined to this abomination? Very well. When I realized the power that the Dark Side offered- power I needed to save your mother -Obi-Wan attacked me. We fought on a volcanic planet much like this, only younger and far more dangerous. As I leapt over his head to avoid the lava, Obi-Wan removed all but one of my limbs. He took my lightsaber and left me to burn alive on the rim of the volcano."

Luke felt the blood drain from his face. _Ben? No he couldn't...he wouldn't..._His head whirled about, making him dizzy and sick to his stomach. _No. Ben only fought in self-defense._ Luke took a deep breath to steady himself, staring at Vader's armor.

"The burns and volcanic gases would have killed a normal man. But I used the Dark Side...called upon it to sustain my life. My hatred kept me alive." Vader shook his head, hands balling into fists. "I would have given up if I'd known your mother was already dead. And Palpatine...it was he who encased me in this shell...kept me alive to do his bidding."

Luke shuddered. At least now he knew why Vader wanted to betray his master. His suffering had made him bitter. He was beginning to understand why Vader had turned. He thought the quick flow of power would be enough to keep his loved ones safe. But in the end it had only brought suffering. It was suffering that Vader had brought on himself, but...surely he wasn't completely given over to the Dark Side. "Then why do you keep following Palpatine?"

Vader let out a heavy sigh. "I cannot defeat him on my own. He would kill me if I tried. Do you see, Luke? That is why I need your help. That is why you must embrace the power of the Dark Side. Only together can we bring peace to the galaxy."

Luke closed his eyes and shook his head. "If turning to the Dark Side brought only suffering, then why do you want me to do it? Come back, Father. Join the Rebellion and help them overthrow the Empire."

Vader roared and whirled back to stare at Luke, his mask inches from the boy's face. "You have the mind of Obi-Wan. He was nothing more than a weak old fool! All of the Jedi were fools...as are you!" He administered a hard Force shove to Luke's chest.

Luke stumbled backwards but managed to absorb the blow with a roll. He rose cautiously. "I don't want to fight you, Father."

Vader drew his lightsaber and ignited it. "You have no choice. I have killed the other Jedi...you will be the last to go."

Luke heart raced as he got up and walked backwards. Maybe he had crossed a line...but he had to try. His wrist throbbed and his survival instinct was begging him to run_. No. I will not run._ "You won't kill me." He hoped his voice sounded more confident than he felt.

"Indeed not?" Vader advanced on Luke. "Why do you not run? Do you wish to die?"

"No," said Luke, shaking his head. "Ben didn't run. Neither will I. If you strike me down, you'll have to do it against an unarmed man."

"Do not mention that NAME!" roared Vader with rage. The catwalk shook and rattled from his shout. With a single leap, he raised his lightsaber over his head and prepared to strike Luke down.

_NOOOOO!_ Anakin's voice shouted at him from the past and a million images returned unbidden. The pain of losing his mother...the pain of losing Qui-Gon...the agony of losing his beloved Padme and- so he thought -her unborn child...the child that now stood before him on the catwalk, a man with tears in his eyes.

Vader froze. Every limb seized and would move no further. He was being beaten back by Anakin, pulled back from the brink_. NO! YOU WILL NOT KILL MY SON!_ Vader fought, but to no avail. Anakin pulled him back and made him lower his lightsaber. With a final yell, the saber was raised...and slashed through the railing of the catwalk before being deactivated and tossed to the floor. Vader sank to his knees and let his head hang to his chest, which was heaving in shame. "I can't," he said under his breath. A metal fist was slammed against the grating, making it rattle.

Luke lifted his head and his eyes in surprise. Every nerve had tensed, anticipating the final blow, whispering an apology to Leia, the years of his life passing before him like a holovid on fast-forward and then...nothing. Seeing Vader on his knees was jarring. Knowing that he had called Vader's bluff was no comfort. Luke now saw not a monster, but a broken, tormented man. Luke briefly closed his eyes and sighed in relief before cautiously dropping into a crouch and reaching out with a shaking hand to touch Vader's shoulder.

Vader wrenched away from Luke's touch. "Leave me!"

Luke pulled back and let his hand drop.

Vader continued to stare at the floor. "You are more powerful than I, Luke. I see now you will never betray your friends. But if you wish to live, then you must leave this place." Vader lifted his head and rose to his feet. "You wished to return to the Alliance? Then go. Now. And never return."

Luke was torn as he rose to his feet and took a step back. His brow wrinkled in confusion. "You're letting me go...?"

"Do not ask questions. The Emperor is coming."

_Oh, blast_. Luke felt the lightheadedness return. "What?"

"The Emperor has grown impatient and comes to see you for himself. He will arrive within the hour and when you refuse him..." Vader paused and stared hard at Luke. "You must leave. You must not fall into his hands."

"But..." _Danger...danger, _urged Luke's senses. He took another step back.

"Luke, run!"

A low rumble interrupted them. All at once the ground began to shake. Soon the rumble became a roar, and the shaking grew violent. Luke was thrown off his feet to the rough metal of the catwalk while Vader braced himself against the inside canyon wall. The catwalk began to creak and groan as it rattled about. Then the sickening pop of metal being twisted and wrenched filled the air. Welds holding the sections of catwalk together snapped, and all at once the two-meter portion of catwalk fell...

...with Luke still on it. Luke barely had time to grip the edge of the walkway before he and the assembly were dangling a meter below. Two lengths of metal cord were all that separated Luke from a fatal plunge to the bottom.

The rumbling stopped. The groundquake was over.

Luke's heart raced as he clung desperately to the catwalk with his only hand. The rough surface had given him various cuts and bruises on his arms and legs and one on the left side of his forehead near the hairline. Once again he was hanging above a deadly drop with one hand...once again he was at Vader's mercy. His blue eyes searched the catwalk. "Father!" he called.

Vader looked over the edge. For one terrible moment he was tempted to leave Luke to his fate, but Anakin was gaining strength. It made him drop to his knees. "Luke!" A gloved hand fumbled with his comlink and pressed the receiver. "Rescue team to South face, immediately!" He was answered by static. Vader growled and tossed the comm aside in disgust.

That was it, then. Either he helped Luke, or no one would.

"Father...help me," begged Luke.

The decision didn't take long. Vader dropped to his belly, gripped what was left of the railing with his right hand, and leaned over the edge, extending his left arm to Luke.

Before Luke could try and grip the edge with his elbow so his left hand was free, his danger sense screamed again. At the same moment, the overhanging metal support system shrieked and trembled. The beam just above them was coming down. "Look out!"

Vader didn't move, but tried to inch closer to Luke. He only looked up when the metal-edged beam fell. He pulled back his head in time, but not his arm. Caught between two pieces of heavy metal at the union between machine and flesh, Vader's left arm was severed at the elbow. The separation was crooked. The end of the humerus was crushed and a deep gash was torn through the flesh of the arm.

Vader cried out in agony. Such pain had not been felt in over twenty years. For one terrible moment he felt as if he would black out. Calling upon the Force brought him some relief, but his first concern was Luke. He gazed down at his dangling son, feeling helpless. _He can't climb back to me and I can't reach him...not with one arm._

The falling beam missed Luke completely. His heart ached seeing his father's terrible wound and tears came to his eyes. _He can't help me now._

Vader was dying...not physically, but emotionally. Anakin was coming back. In one final effort, he released the Dark Side completely. He refused to see his son die. With a grunt of both pain and effort, he hooked his legs around the railing and reached out to Luke with his right hand. "Luke, take my hand..."

Luke resisted. _How...? He can't still pull me up, can he?_

"Please, my son...I cannot lose you...take it." Vader's tone was different. It wasn't dark or demanding or cold. He was begging Luke to live.

The chill was gone. The Dark Side was gone. It wasn't Vader who was reaching for him now...it was Anakin. Pushing himself off of the catwalk, Luke reached out and took his father's hand.

Anakin took several deep breaths and gathered his strength before heaving up with one arm. The Force aided him as he pulled his son to safety. He didn't relax until Luke was once more on solid ground. Then he sank to his side in exhaustion_. I did it...I saved my son and broke free from my prison...I'm free!_ Anakin gave a brief smile behind the mask. One hand reached for Luke. "My son."

Luke squeezed the hand and gave his father a proud nod_. I knew you could do it._ He let go quickly upon seeing the blood flowing from Anakin's mangled left arm. Quickly he picked up his own comlink. "Skywalker to base...Skywalker to base, do you read me? We need a medical team on the South Face, now." He was answered with static. "Is anyone there?"

Anakin shook his head. "The comms are useless here...the canyon wall interferes with the transmission." He gave Luke's arm a feeble squeeze. "Leave me. The Emperor will be here soon."

Luke's face fell. _No! After finding my father, I can't lose him so soon!_ "No...I can't leave you here. You're wounded."

"Please, Luke. Go. Now! I will not have Palpatine take my son, too."

"I'm not leaving you," insisted Luke firmly. He grasped the sleeve on his right arm and gave a mighty yank. It ripped at the seam. He then took the raw edge in his teeth and ripped again. Before long he had a length of cloth. This he wrapped firmly around Anakin's bleeding arm.

Anakin gave a hoarse wince. "You're wasting time...go, Luke!"

Luke shook his head once again and tied off the makeshift bandage. "Can you stand?"

_He's not giving up, is he?_ Anakin nodded and rose slowly and painfully to his feet.

Luke helped him up with a grunt and supported his father. "All right. Any ships here with hyperdrive?" They began walking back toward the base.

"The shuttle..."

"How hard is it to fly?"

"One person can manage, if he's good enough...you shouldn't have any problems..." Anakin shook his head again. "But it's madness. You'll never get past the guards..."

"You let me worry about that." Luke increased his pace, helping his father along.

The image of 'Darth Vader' badly injured and being helped along by the newcomer Skywalker was enough to send T'prowa Base into a flurry. The base medic was sent for immediately. Anakin shooed everyone away and insisted that he be allowed to return to his shuttle...alone. Used to Vader's short fuse, no one argued with him. The infirmary on the _Executor_ was alerted to the situation.

When even the pilot was ordered out, however, even Luke began to wonder. Luke urged his father to sit down in one of the passenger compartments before heading for the cockpit. He eased behind the controls and took in the flight panel. They were easy enough to figure out. He had watched the pilot before and was fairly sure he remembered which switches to flip. The boy sighed in relief when the shuttle roared to life. Luke tapped the controls and pulled back on the joystick.

They were airborne. Luke increased the speed as they climbed up and out of the atmosphere. Just as they touched space he was aware of a presence behind him. Luke sighed. "Don't worry. We're still in one piece."

Anakin sat down heavily in the copilot's seat, nursing his arm. "I know. I trust you. Have you set the coordinates for the jump yet?"

Luke glanced at his father. "Where are we going?"

"The Alliance, of course. You need to return," said Anakin as if it was obvious.

"They'll arrest you and put you in prison." Luke said with a frown. "They'll put you on trial...you could die."

"It's no worse than I deserve." Anakin shifted to hold his stump closer. "Besides, you miss your friends and I imagine they miss you. Don't worry about me."

Luke sighed, then nodded and turned back to the controls. "All right." The beeping of the comm interrupted him. "Your ship's hailing us."

Anakin paused for a minute. "Switch off the comm...as a matter of fact, disable the long-range transceiver. Palpatine will be wondering where we've gone."

Luke's hands flew over the controls. "The coordinates are set." He looked over his shoulder. "You sure about this?"

Anakin nodded. "Go."

Luke gave a slight smile to his father, turned back to the controls, and activated the hyperdrive. Slowly he pushed the throttle forward.

Stars stretched into starlines, and the shuttle leapt to hyperspace. Anakin Skywalker and his son Luke were on their way to the Alliance.

A/N: Sorry this is taking so long! Please be patient, as I can't guarantee when I can finish the rest. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

Tending another man's wounds one handed was difficult enough, but tending one's own wounds in that condition was twice as hard. That was something Luke found out quickly.

Anakin Skywalker was a stubborn, uncooperative patient, at least while Luke was wounded. The man insisted that his son tend his own wounds first, even though Anakin had the more severe injuries. Luke only gave the worst of his cuts a rudimentary cleaning before returning his attention to his father.

In order to treat the torn, broken arm properly, the sleeve of the suit had to be cut away. This was not an easy task. Luke found a pair of shears in the medical kit, but they were too dull to cut through the layers of armor, fabric, and various wires. Luke had to use a combination of a survival knife, a pair of wire cutters, and the aforementioned shears to even get to his father's arm. Anakin told him which wires to cut and which ones to connect to avoid shorting anything out, and lent his right hand to help with the tasks.

The entire operation took over an hour. It was an odd feeling for Luke; like a combination of repairing a droid and treating a human. Anakin's skin was pale and gray, scarred with the deep burns he'd received years before. Besides that the very end of his humerus appeared to have been crushed. The knowledge that this was his father increased the strange feelings. Luke forced himself to look past the appearance and not stare.

Finally, Luke could set to work on the flesh portion. He had no knowledge of surgical procedures to disconnect what was left of the mechanical arm, so he had to settle for a simple bandage and splint.

The trip to the rendezvous point took nearly three days. In that time Luke spoke with Anakin as much as he thought his father could stand it. Luke wanted to know about his mother, the Jedi Order, and what Anakin had been like as a young man. The conversations were painful for them both, but Anakin spared no details. Speaking of his long-dead wife seemed to bring a mixture of regret and wistful sadness.

Her name was Padme', Anakin said, and from what he remembered, she was an angel; beautiful, kind and gentle, but also strong, independent, and courageous. At fourteen she had been queen and fought for the freedom of her people.

"She loved you long before you were born," sighed Anakin. "How often she spoke of being a mother...holding you and teaching you...!" He then shook his head and would say no more. After twenty years he was still grieving.

Of the Jedi he also spoke with regret. He described the Jedi Code in detail, when and how lightsabers were traditionally built, and how Jedi were trained. At certain points he faltered, like describing the training of younglings and of individual Jedi. He remembered the name of every Jedi he had killed and said their faces still haunted him.

Anakin also asked questions. He wanted to know what Luke's childhood had been like, what sort of friends he'd had. They found a way to relate in that they'd both been native to Tatooine.

This was not to say that their relationship had gone from jailer and prisoner to father and son...at least not completely. Anakin faltered at times and didn't know how to speak with his son. Luke, while patient and forgiving, still found himself shuddering at Vader's voice. There was no brevity, no amusement, no good-natured teasing. It was very solemn and often very sad. It would take more than a few days to gain the trust, respect, and affection that had been lacking for twenty-odd years. While Anakin honestly did love his son, he wasn't sure how to show it. His shame at his past was almost too great to bear.

One thing that was shown in plenty on both sides was worry. Luke took it upon himself to see to his fathers' every need as well as keep the shuttle on course. As a result he slept little and ate less. In return, Anakin worried endlessly about his son...but Luke was stubborn. Not even an order could make him rest.

When the reversion alarm sounded, Anakin rose and looked about. "Luke?" he called.

There was no answer. The compartment was empty.

Anakin inched up to a standing position, still favoring his painful left arm. It was a simple matter to probe the four corners of the ship for Luke's presence. His feelings were mixed upon discovering that his son was still in the cockpit...sound asleep, though the alarm from there had to be twice as loud. The poor man had probably passed out from exhaustion.

Anakin shook his head and sighed. _My son is even more stubborn than his parents._ Wordlessly he walked to the cockpit. Sure enough, there sat Luke, slouched in the engineer's seat, arms crossed loosely about him, eyes closed, and mouth hanging open. Not even a gentle shake would wake him.

Anakin slid into the pilot's seat with a grimace. On one hand, he was glad that Luke was getting some sleep. On the other, while he was more than confident in his piloting abilities, he had never flown one-handed before. He stared at the blinking console for a minute before reaching out and tapping the button that would turn off the alarm. Then he grasped the throttle to ease it back, well aware he could be headed to his death. Who was going to believe him when he introduced himself as Anakin Skywalker? _This ought to be interesting, _he thought as the starlines shrank back into individual stars.

He was in for a surprise. Looming directly ahead was not the expected armada of Mon Calamari cruisers, Rebel transport ships, and snub fighters. At first glance there appeared to be nothing at all.

A twinge of betrayal pinched Anakin's heart. He whirled around to look at Luke. _What is this? Has my son lied and taken us to the middle of nowhere? Where are the Rebels? _Anger rose until Anakin forced it back down. _No. Luke would not lie...and even if he did, perhaps he is still uncertain of my intentions._

Anakin's thoughts were interrupted by the sense of someone else nearby...perhaps a couple of small fighters? Sure enough, the display gave the musical tone that announced the presence of approaching ships. The next minute, four X-wings came in from behind, filling in the corners of the viewport.

"Imperial Shuttle, identify yourself!" barked a young male voice. "You are surrounded and there is no escape."

"This is..." Anakin sighed, realizing his voice was a dead giveaway. "You would know me as Darth Vader. I have Commander Luke Skywalker aboard, who is in need of medical attention...as am I."

There was silence for a time, as if the pilots were trying to figure out what to do. "You say you have Commander Skywalker aboard?" More silence. "How did you get these coordinates?"

Anakin cringed. _Oh, boy. Here we go._ "I do not have them. Commander Skywalker inputed them into the computer himself." He doubted anyone would believe him, but there was no point in lying. "Please, do not fire on us."

The pilot sighed. "Look, I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but all four of us have our weapons trained on you. If you even hint at aggression, you're toast. Got it?"

That was no surprise. "I understand. I also realize there is no reason for you to believe me, but I am not here to cause trouble. I am here to renounce all association with the Empire." Anakin's mouth twitched into a slight smile. Speaking the words aloud brought such relief.

The pickup on one of the X-wings sputtered, as if someone was choking. One of them even squawked "What!?" Stunned silence followed.

The reaction was expected. Anakin threw another glance at Luke, who was stirring in his seat. "I realize this is shocking news...but I have my reasons. Do what you like with me, but please see that Commander Skywalker gets the attention he needs. Please. I will gladly follow whatever instructions you give."

Luke yawned and opened his eyes. He froze when he saw the X-wings and leapt to his feet. "We're here?" His heart sank when he saw that no one else was around. "Where is everyone?"

Anakin glanced at his son. "That is a mystery. But perhaps you can explain to your friends that we mean them no harm."

"How do we know that you do have Luke...and that he's alive?" said the doubtful voice.

"Because I am, Wedge," blurted Luke, mashing the pickup himself.

"What the...?" Wedge swore under his breath. "Luke, is that really you?"

"Of course it's me! What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Luke, are you mad? What the h- are you doing with Vader?"

Luke closed his eyes and sighed. "It's a long story, Wedge. Look...I don't know what you've heard, but I didn't join the Empire. And it's not-" A hand from Anakin held him back. No one would believe him. Luke nodded in acknowledgement. "It's a long story. But I swear on everything the Alliance stands for, we're not going to turn you in to the Empire. And please...could you find a medic?"

Wedge sighed and seemed to be thinking hard about this news before he cleared his throat of the emotion that had settled there. "D-it, Luke! You know what I have to do. Nobody in the Alliance is going to trust you."

Luke nodded. "I know."

Finally the pilot nodded. "All right. Luke, I hate to do this, but we're going to have to knock out your long-range transmitter before you get the new coordinates. We're also going to have to disable your weapons. Better hold on to something."

Luke cringed and turned to Vader, who quickly sat down in the co-pilot's seat and gripped the console. Luke managed to buckle his crash-webbing. "All right. We're strapped in." Right on cue two of the X-wings swung about and fired. Two sharp impacts in the back threw them roughly about. A pair of alarms indicated what had been disabled. Luke turned them off and glanced at Anakin. His father was radiating pain. "Are you all right?"

Anakin nodded and took a deep breath. _I suppose I deserve that for not strapping myself in. _That was soon done with the Force.

"Shuttle, this is Rogue Leader. Do you copy?" came Wedge's voice.

"We copy, Wedge. Nice shooting; you didn't damage anything else except our sensors." Luke gave a wan smile at the odd compliment. _I'm thanking my friend for firing on us without killing us._

Wedge didn't answer the wry joke. "How's your hyperdrive?"

Luke checked. "Fine."

After another long silence followed before Wedge spoke again. "Luke, this is crazy. They're never going to let Vader anywhere near the fleet and you know it!"

"Wedge, I give you my word. He's not going to hurt anyone," pleaded Luke, glancing at his father.

"Just the same, you better make sure he comes quietly. If those fleet troopers see any weapons on him they'll shoot first and ask questions later."

"I promise."

Wedge sighed and muttered something about hoping this didn't get everyone killed. "All right. Here's the coordinates."

~~~~  
>AN: Sorry this is taking so long! But heads up; here comes three more chapters!


	19. Chapter 19

The Mon Calamari cruiser _Liberty_ was abuzz with activity. Frantic officers hurried left and right, unsure of what to do. Leia had to dodge them carefully as she ran for the communications room, where she had been summoned. The reason was beyond belief.

Luke had come back in an Imperial Shuttle...with Darth Vader. At least, that was what the occupants had claimed. They must have been very convincing, because Wedge and the rest of Rogue Squadron had escorted them back to the new rendezvous point half a parsec outside Sullustan space.

Wedge had taken an enormous risk in doing so. If they were simply a pair of imposters with convincing voice synthesizers, they would be taken into custody to find out just how they had gotten the coordinates, and whether or not any Imperials knew of this. If they were telling the truth, the danger was grave. The Alliance had no way of knowing how many Imperials knew the coordinates or what Vader was really planning. Would he fight his way to a communications console and call in enough star destroyers to wipe them out? Was he going to singlehandedly commandeer a Rebel cruiser and plunder her for her secrets?

And what about Luke? If he really was alive, and on the shuttle with Vader...was he a prisoner of Vader, or present of his own free will? This question was what troubled Leia the most as she burst into the communications room.

Top-ranking Alliance members stood huddled together, speaking in worried tones. Three of them- General Madine, Admiral Ackbar, and Mon Mothma -all leaned over a nervous, sweating communications officer at one of the consoles.

Mon Mothma was the first to rise. "Princess Leia," she greeted.

Leia gave a quick nod in acknowledgement. "Senator...Admiral...General," she greeted each of them in turn. "What's the situation?"

All three exchanged nervous looks. "As you are aware, Princess," rasped Admiral Ackbar. "No more than five standard minutes ago, Rogue Squadron exited hyperspace escorting a captured Imperial Shuttle. According to Commander Antilles, this shuttle is carrying none other than Darth Vader himself, as well as Commander Skywalker."

Simultaneous hope and dread overtook Leia's face. She nodded. "Yes...I know."

"None of this information has been confirmed," added Mon Mothma hastily. "While the voices are very convincing, there is no way of knowing for certain who is aboard that shuttle. However..." She sighed. "Even if they do speak the truth, there is a question of safety."

While Leia's heart cried out against this, she nodded. Vader, while a potentially valuable prisoner, was far too dangerous to keep. "Where is the shuttle now?"

Madine crossed his arms. He was not happy at all. "Rogue Squadron is keeping it out of range until we decide what to do with it. Frankly, Princess, I'd just as soon blow it out of the stars."

Leia flinched. _Calm down. You don't even know if it's Luke or not_. That made it even worse.

Ackbar noticed her reaction. "We all realize Skywalker's value to the Alliance. I daresay half of us would consider him a close friend. Unfortunately, you will have to admit that he has been compromised."

Madine nodded. "The Admiral is right. We can't jeopardize the safety of the entire fleet for one man."

_Think!_ Leia bit her lip in distress. "What if they're imposters? We'd be firing on an unarmed vessel without provocation."

Mon Mothma cringed. "Unfortunately, there is no way to verify the identity of the occupants. Their visual transmitter has been disabled."

Leia frowned. "If you're already so determined to destroy them, then why did you call me?" Her tone was somewhat childish, but she still felt it was a valid question.

Ackbar sighed and put his flippered hands behind his back. "You are still a top-ranking officer of the Alliance. As such, your input is needed."

_But what can I do?_ Leia groaned softly and turned to the communications console. "Could I at least speak with them?"

Ackbar nodded and motioned to the console. The officer quickly made the connection so Leia could press the mic pickup.

Her stomach lurched as she did so. _Please be there, Luke...please convince them..._ "Imperial Shuttle, this is your final warning. State who you are and what your purpose is here."

The comm crackled with brief static, then a disbelieving voice came on. "Leia...oh, Leia!" Luke's voice was saturated with fatigue. "It's me, Luke. I came back." He sighed. "I know how this must look...but trust me. Please. You know I'd never betray the Alliance."

Leia's heart leapt to her throat. It wasn't just his voice...it was something else... something she couldn't understand...but one way or the other, Leia knew it was Luke. "Luke!" She almost shrieked before closing her eyes and calming herself down. "Who is with you in that shuttle?"

Luke hesitated. Either a burst of static or a sigh came over the mic. He had something to say, but didn't want to say it.

"Who?" demanded Leia. She didn't like how hesitant Luke was. "Luke, is Vader with you?"

"In a manner of speaking..." Luke seemed to cringe. "He's injured. He wants to defect to the Alliance. I promise, he's not going to hurt anyone. Please...Leia, believe me."

Tears sprang to Leia's eyes, which she closed. _He can't believe that. Oh Luke, what's happened to you?_ She wanted so badly to believe him. That was Luke, all right, but why would he make a promise like that for such evil? If Leia didn't know any better, she'd think Luke was almost defending Vader. She could not allow that man to destroy the Alliance.

But neither could she let Luke be killed. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she pushed back from the comm. She couldn't speak anymore...not until she saw Luke with her own eyes. "Clear them to land," she croaked.

Madine's arms dropped in shock. "What? Princess, you can't! If that's really Vader, he could destroy the entire Alliance! You, of all people should know-"

"I said clear them!" shouted Leia. "That's an order!" The looks of fright and shock around the room pricked her with guilt. She was letting her feelings get in the way again. The Princess let out a slow breath. "Do whatever you can to keep the _Liberty_ safe. Send everyone down to the hangar to meet them if you have to, but don't fire. Not until we can decide what to do. Is that understood?"

A moment of stunned silence passed between everyone. Looks of dread and unease spread across the room in an instant. Most seemed to think Leia had gone mad. But, she was still the leader of the Alliance. Her orders overruled everyone else's.

Madine closed his eyes and nodded. "Force have mercy on us all." He turned to the comm officer. "Clear them." He walked over to another console. "Rogue Squadron, escort the shuttle directly to the _Liberty_. If they make any deviations, you are cleared to open fire." The cruiser-wide intercom pickup was mashed. "Attention, all crew! Attention! This is General Madine. We are taking a highly dangerous Imperial prisoner aboard. All fleet troopers, security officers, and pilots are ordered to the hangar bay immediately."

"And a medical crew," added Leia, her voice strained. "Luke's hurt." She didn't know how she knew this...she just did.

Madine nodded. "Hangar medical crew, prepare for possible casualties. Further instructions will be given upon arrival. Madine out."

Leia only heard the tail end of these orders as she swept out of the communications room and made directly for the pilot barracks, where Han had surely heard the announcement. She would have to tell him about Luke. Heaven knew how he would react.

As for Leia, her feelings were extremely conflicted. She was desperate to see Luke and know that he would be all right...but she was in no hurry to meet Vader again. Twice was too much for anyone.

Leia nearly tripped and fell flat on her face in her hurry to get to the hangar bay. Han was close behind, his hand on her arm for both physical and emotional support.

His reaction to the news was half anger, half elation. He was convinced that Luke had somehow injured or captured Vader...though the thought of the masked villain being beaten to the point of submission was rather ludicrous. Chewie and the droids were with the _Falcon_ to keep them out of harm's way. If things went sour, Han planned to drag Leia back his ship and take off. He'd be darned if he saw Leia fall into Vader's clutches again.

The shuttle had landed a mere five minutes before, but the area was already quite crowded. Every single ground trooper and security officer the ship had was clustered tightly around the entrance, blasters trained squarely on the man in question.

Even wounded as he was, bound with a crooked bandage around a missing left arm and the other hand behind his helmeted head, stripped of his utility belt and cape, the sight of Darth Vader still sent a shudder through Leia. Han squeezed her shoulder and she welcomed the warmth of his touch.

One of the lead officers walked up to her and gave a bow, glancing nervously at their infamous prisoner. "Princess. We have every guard onboard surrounding Vader as per your orders. What is to be done with him?"

"Kill him," muttered Han coldly, "while you still got the chance."

Leia shook her head, still staring at the murderer of untold millions...including her family. "No. Take him to the brig. Maximum security."

Han flinched. "What? Leia, you know as well as I do no cell can hold that monster. We let him live, he'll get loose and kill everyone here!"

Leia's eyes closed. "If we kill an unarmed prisoner without a trial, we're no better than the Empire." _Death is too good for him. He should suffer._ She turned to the officer. "Use whatever measures you can to keep him contained. Stun cuffs, force fields...restrain him if you can, just keep him in the smallest, tightest, darkest cell we have."

The officer nodded. "Yes, Princess. As this is obviously a high-profile prisoner, should he be treated any differently than the others?"

The former Princesses' eyes suddenly became very cold as she watched the dark figure disappear into the crowd. "No medical treatment unless absolutely necessary...give him the smallest rations possible while still avoiding starvation...keep the cell in absolute darkness, and don't allow him contact with anyone. If he makes any moves of aggression, then kill him." When she saw the officer flinch at how harsh she was being, Leia raised her voice. "Is that understood?"

Quickly the officer nodded. "Yes, Princess." He scurried off and barked the orders to the others.

Leia didn't relax until Vader had been escorted out. Then she shuddered and let the chill pass her by.

A familiar voice caught Leia's ears, and suddenly she was turning to find it.

Luke was just now exiting the ramp, escorted by a pair of gentle but firm security guards. He was very agitated, motioning with his hand and asking for something. "Please. Can you just make sure he sees a medic?"

Han squeezed Leia's shoulders. "There he is."

A lump rose in Leia's throat. "Luke!" she called in a whisper.

Luke froze midsentence and turned his weary, scarred face toward her. Tired blue eyes suddenly lit up and filled with tears of...relief? Happiness? Gratitude? Either way, he had the look of a starving man who had just been given a gourmet, four-course meal. "Leia...Han!"

"Let him go," ordered Leia in a voice strangled by emotion. All at once she was running for him. She heard Han behind her, hard on her heels. Then she collided with Luke and wrapped her arms around him. Tears streamed from her brown eyes and soaked his shoulder. She could feel, rather than hear, Luke crying as well.

"Leia," he breathed in a voice that sounded like he could hardly believe it. "Leia..."

"Shh...I'm here, Luke," she choked, trying to regain control of her emotions. Luke felt weaker than before under her embrace...somewhat thinner, and much more haggard. He stood shaking with either fatigue or emotion. "It's all right, we're here."

"That's right, Luke. We've gotcha." Han's voice was also thick with unaccustomed emotion as he stood nearby and stroked the top of Luke's head like a comforting parent.

"Han..." Luke released Leia just long enough to look at Han with red eyes. "They said...a bounty hunter...Jabba..." Luke's hand gripped Han's arm as if to make sure he was real. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Hey...hey, now, c'mon." Han's throat closed as he squeezed Luke's shoulders. "You didn't think I'd let that rusty old buckethead get the best of me, didja?" Finally he gave in and pulled Luke into a tight embrace. "Good to see you again, buddy," he said, managing a wet-eyed smile as he patted Luke's back.

"Chewie...the droids...?" Luke wanted to know.

"We're all here, Luke," Leia reassured. "All of us."

A smile of relief finally returned to Luke's face. It wasn't his usual winning, boyish smile that was positively infectious...but it was something. "I'm so glad you're all right." Finally the tears began to dry and he pulled back with a sniffle.

Han wiped his own eyes as he looked Luke over. "What about you, kid? You look like hell. What-" Han noticed Luke's missing hand and paled, swearing under his breath.

Leia's heart broke all over again seeing the injury. Gently she reached for it, wondering how old it was and whether or not it had healed properly. "Oh, Luke! What have they done to you?"

"Hey! Let's a get a medic over here," barked Han.

Luke took on a look of embarrassment and fatigue. "I'm all right. It's been healed for a while."

Han touched Luke's shoulder. "Stang, kid. You're all beat up. What happened out there?"

Luke blinked slowly. "It's a long story."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"I'm all right, Han. Really." As if to mock him, the lack of sleep and food for the past three days finally caught up with Luke. His knees buckled and he pitched forward.

"Luke!" cried Leia in worry.

"Whoa. Easy, buddy. I've got you." Han caught the young man as he went down. He waved the medic over with a scowl.

Luke feebly pushed his friend away. "I'm all right-"

Han irritably shook his head. "No, you're not. Now hold still and let the medic take a look at you."

Only then did Luke obey. He closed his eyes and tried calling on the Force for strength so his head would stop spinning.

The medic in orange and white dropped beside Luke and started to take a look at him. He grimaced upon seeing the amputation and took Luke's pulse. "When did you lose your hand?"

"Bespin," mumbled Luke, feeling the fatigue rapidly closing in. How long ago had that been? Days? Months?

The medic threw a confused glance at Han and Leia until they told him that had been two weeks ago. He nodded as he gently inspected the scar. "All right. It looks pretty well healed. How did this happen?"

Luke grimaced. He didn't want to explain that just yet. "Lightsaber."

All three of them flinched. Han and Leia exchanged a hard glance. They knew who had done that.

The medic cleared his throat. "All right. How about now, Commander? How are you feeling?"

"Tired," mumbled Luke, struggling to keep his eyes open. He didn't want Leia to worry. "I'm all right..."

"All right, Commander. Just take it easy." The medic turned to Han and Leia. "I'm going to take him over to the _Redemption_; let the droid take a look at him."

Leia nodded, heart aching for her friend. "I'll go with him."

The medic didn't object. "All right. We'll get a transport ready."

Luke let out a colossal yawn. _My friends are all right...I'm back where I belong...I have my father...I can sleep now._ "I need a nap," he mumbled, sinking to the floor. In seconds his eyes had closed.

For the first time in two weeks, Luke could relax, without drugs or stun bursts or anything else...he could finally sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Luke slept through the entire trip to the _Redemption_ as well as 2-1B's examination of him. He continued to lie in slumber as the droid approached Han and Leia to give his diagnosis.

"Commander Skywalker has suffered various contusions, cuts, and a traumatic amputation of his right hand. All these have either healed or are in the process of healing, but the buildup of scar tissue over his wrist suggests minimal medical treatment. He is also slightly dehydrated and underweight, suggesting mild starvation. Judging by the mental state in which he was found, the amount of adrenaline in his system, and extreme fatigue, initial observations suggest torture," explained the droid.

Han closed his eyes upon hearing the news while Leia stood with fists clenched. She cursed Vader to the deepest, worst parts of Eternity. "Will he be all right?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice even.

"His physical recovery seems certain with enough rest and nourishment. A bionic prosthetic will of course be offered to compensate for the amputation. Mental and emotional recovery may take longer. Counseling is strongly recommended."

Leia was unable to respond again beyond a stiff nod.

Han held her close and nodded to the droid. "Thanks. Let us know when he wakes up, will 'ya?"

Too-One-be nodded. "Of course, Captain Solo."

Standing together, leaning on one another for support, Han and Leia watched Luke through the observation window. He looked so young...so fragile...so vulnerable. It was somewhat gratifying to see the peace on his face as he slept, but that did not erase what had happened.

Han swore in a whisper and clenched his fists. "Why you keepin' Vader as a prisoner?"

Leia rubbed her temples and shook her head. "To be honest, I'm not sure...but he's too valuable to kill."

"Why?" Han wanted to know.

"Han, he was second in command to the Emperor himself. If anyone could predict Palpatine's next move, Vader could. Any information he could give us would be invaluable." Leia spoke these words as if she'd learned them by rote. She personally had no use for keeping Vader alive...save a very un-diplomatic desire to torture the Dark Lord.

Han scoffed and cross his arms. "Right. You actually think you're gonna get anything outta that monster? Think about it, Leia. Even if he does talk, you can't trust anything he says!"

The former princess let out a heavy sigh and opened her eyes. "We have to try, Han. At least, where Vader is, he can't hurt anyone else."

Anakin Skywalker had been in quite a few unsavory places in his life both as a Jedi and a Sith lord. The brig aboard the _Liberty_ didn't even rank in the top twenty. It was clean, dry, and had such amenities as a thinly padded cot, a refresher, and regularly circulating air. If he had heard correctly, there would be medical treatment.

Of course, he was led in bound at the elbows and the cell was pitch-black, but that was a secondary concern. Anakin was as cooperative as he could be. He didn't fight any of the precautions taken against him, nor did he make a sound when a medic was called in to properly care for his injured arm. Ever were his thoughts upon Luke.

_I hope he's being well cared for. I wonder how he is?_ It was fairly simple to send his thoughts across the ship to find that Luke was finally asleep...and at peace. _Good. He needs his rest. Hopefully some of his friends can convince him to eat something soon._

The medic entered the cell and stopped in his tracks, flanked by a pair of well-armed security guards. Pale light struggled to follow. It was just enough to show Vader's dark silhouette.

Anakin lifted his head. He cringed when the medic jumped and took a step back_. It's the breathing. It always frightened people. _He slowed the heavy rasp of his life support as much as he could and wished again that he didn't need the mask.

The medic looked from guard to guard, clutching his heavy medi-kit close. Finally his eyes fell on Anakin. "Well, might as well get this over with. Can we get some light in here? I can't see a thing."

Immediately the lights were turned on, but only at half power. It was just enough to see by.

The medic grimaced and stepped inside with the security officers. For a minute he just stared, expression conflicted, at the quiet man on the cot. "Figures," he muttered, taking cautious steps forward. "Five medics and two droids on this thing, and I get stuck with the Man in Black. I hope you're planning on cooperating," he told the dark one.

Anakin nodded. "Yes. You have nothing to fear; I've no intention of harming anyone."

The medic lifted a skeptical eyebrow and set down his kit at the foot of the cot. "Hmm." He pulled on a pair of sterile gloves and picked up a scanner, edging up to his patient. "So, you're Darth Vader..."

_Not anymore._ Anakin shifted uncomfortably. "That...was my title, yes."

"'Was', huh?" The medic frowned and set down the scanner. "I always heard Vader was a giant...a monster with mechanical limbs who could kill somebody by looking at them. Someone else said he was just a droid."

Anakin cringed. Many rumors had spread through the years. Very few suggested there was an actual man in the suit.

The medic undid the bandage and grimaced despite himself. "Well, looks like there's some flesh and bone in there after all." He peered at the ragged wound and torn wires. "Should I even bother asking how this happened?"

Anakin shrugged his good shoulder, struggling not to cry out during the examination. "You may."

"Looks like a crushing injury as well as an amputation," said the medic quietly, holding a sterile cloth to the wound. "Did Skywalker do this?"

"What?" Anakin straightened his spine in surprise.

"Well, word has it that Commander Skywalker beat the pulp out of you and hauled you back here all by himself."

_So the rumors have started already_. Anakin slowly shook his head. "No. Luke and I were walking along a canyon on T'prowa when there was a groundquake. He fell and I reached out to help him. One of the crossbeams then gave way from above, which is where I received my injury."

The medic frowned deeply at the wild story, which did somehow fit with the type of wound. But the idea of Vader actually saving someone was a bit much. "Are all your arms and legs mechanical?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes; at the elbows and knees." He winced despite himself during the exam. The wound was still very painful.

The medic noticed. "You feel pain?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes...if you must know, the injury is quite painful," said Anakin, his voice strained. "Believe it or not, there is a human underneath all this...what is left of one."

"I can see that," muttered the Medic. "But the term 'human' might be going a bit far..." He sighed at the mess. "Well, there's no help for it. That arm isn't going to recover without surgery." He picked up his comlink. "Princess? Lt. Sal here. I've completed the exam of Vader."

Leia found her hands shaking as she held the comlink. Vader's breathing was still present on the other end. "Yes? What did you find?"

"Well, this arm wound is far more serious than I thought. It's a real mess. Crushed bone, torn muscle, not to mention all that mechanical stuff." Sal seemed to shudder. "It's already showing some early signs of infection."

"What do you recommend?" Leia made a face at the idea she was consenting to medical treatment for Vader. She'd prefer to let him go on suffering.

"Surgery's the only option. We'd need to remove what's left of the bionic arm and clean up the arm itself."

"Are you sure that's absolutely necessary?" Leia scowled at the comlink. _I'm not going to waste our resources on that monster. _

"Well, without it, you probably won't have a prisoner in a couple weeks. The infection could kill him."

Leia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before replying. "Well, he's of no use to us dead," she said, a chill inching down her spine as she unconsciously echoed the words of Boba Fett. "Do what you have to keep him alive."

Sal seemed satisfied with this. "Yes, ma'am. We'll start as soon as we can. Sal out."

Leia groaned and shook her head, making her way back to the _Redemption_ to check on Luke. _I can't believe I just gave clearance for Vader to have potentially life-saving surgery. _

She might never have a good night's sleep again.


	21. Chapter 21

One would not think that things like sleep and a simple meal could improve one's constitution by such a great extent. For Luke, that was doubly true. After passing out in the hangar bay, he had slept for a good twelve and a half hours. When food was offered, he polished off two platefuls before his stomach was comfortably full. Before he was through digesting he was asking Too-One-Be when he could be released.

That was when the medical droid mentioned the attachment of a prosthetic. The idea gave Luke pause and he was forced to think about the possibility yet again. He still had no intention of following in his father's footsteps. He had adapted reasonably well to using one hand and didn't see many problems ahead if he refused a bionic replacement.

Then again, he would have been able to save himself on T'prowa if he had two hands. Luke was thankful that the event had provided the catalyst for Anakin to come back to the light...but he had no intention of coming that close to death again. Perhaps two hands were better than one.

Too-One-Be was in the midst of doing another examination on his wrist when there was a buzz at Luke's door. The long-limbed medical droid turned to look before regarding his patient. "You have visitors, Commander Skywalker. They may enter if you so wish."

Luke nodded eagerly. He wasn't skilled enough in the Force to identify individuals other than his father, but the presence on the other side was warm, speaking of friends.

Accordingly the door slid open, and in walked the five that Luke cared for most...Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Threepio, and Artoo. They all had a cautious manner about them, as if uncertain about this visit, but both Han and Leia's faces broke into relieved smiles upon seeing him.

Luke couldn't help but smile back upon seeing them. "Leia...Han...Chewie!" His eyes stung with happy tears. "Threepio! Artoo!"

"Oh, Master Luke! It is such a relief to have you back. These last days have been very worrisome," admitted Threepio. "But, I knew you would return!"

Artoo gave a quick series of indignant whistles, at which Threepio seemed to scowl...if such a thing was possible for droids.

"I did _not_ say he wasn't coming back!" he retorted angrily. "Nor did I ever believe those ridiculous rumors that-"

"Threepio," interrupted Leia with a frown. "Luke is still recovering. Why don't you let him rest?"

Threepio seemed taken aback. "Oh, dear! I do hope I haven't upset you, Master Luke."

Luke shook his head tiredly. "That's all right, Threepio."

Threepio looked from Luke's hand to his face. "Well...again, it is so good to have you back. I wish you the speediest of recoveries." With a stiff bow, he turned and waddled out the door. Artoo followed for a time, then turned to regard his master with a worried whistle.

Luke craned his neck to look at the blue astromech with regret. "Artoo...I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave you behind. Are you all right?"

Artoo beeped a positive, then launched into a sentence that sounded like a concerned reprimand.

"I'll be fine, Artoo. I promise." Luke smile returned. "Go ahead with Threepio and make sure he stays out of trouble."

Artoo gave a beeping 'laugh' and then rolled out after his counterpart.

Now Luke could focus on his other visitors. He found himself unaccountably embarrassed having them there as Too-One-Be treated him. His arm was bare to the elbow and the scar on his wrist was ugly and drawn.

Han was the first to break the silence, hands stuffed in his pockets, strained smile on his face. "Hey, buddy. You're lookin' better. How you doin'?"

Luke managed another smile. "It's amazing how much good a nap and a little food does."

Han lifted his brows. "From what I heard, you slept almost thirteen hours and polished off two plates...looks like you needed it."

Luke nodded. "I haven't been sleeping much..." Distracted, he turned to the droid, who had finished the exam.

"How is he, Too-One-Be?" questioned Leia.

"Commander Skywalker's condition has improved with rest and nourishment. He should be fully recovered in several days," reported the droid. He turned to Luke. "Commander? The scan is complete. While the scar tissue is thick, it is still possible to locate the nerve endings for a prosthetic hand."

"Thanks. Are you finished?"

"Yes. I will come by again to check on your progress in several hours, but in the meantime my services are needed in the surgical theater. If you will excuse me, Captain Solo...Princess Leia...Chewbacca..." With that, Too-One-Be exited the room...which, to Luke's annoyance, was still under guard.

_They don't trust me,_ thought the young man with a frown. It was expected, but that didn't make it any easier. Unconsciously he pulled his sleeve back down to cover his stump.

Leia, in the meantime, moved to his bedside to stand next to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Luke shrugged. "Better than I was. Now that I've seen all of you and know that you're all right..." The tears unaccountably returned, and he blinked them away with a deep breath. _Calm down,_ he told himself. _They're fine._

Chewbacca shuffled over with a soft purr of concern.

"I'm all right, Chewie," smiled Luke. "I'm just glad to see everyone. I missed you...all of you," he said, looking about the room.

"We missed you too, Luke," said Leia, giving him a brief, gentle hug. She squeezed his left hand before settling next to him. Her eyes couldn't stop moving to his right arm. _His hand is gone...I can't believe his hand is gone. It must have hurt him so! _Gently she took his forearm in her hand. "How's your arm?"

Luke pulled back a little sharper than he had meant to and looked away, face burning. _I wish you wouldn't do that..._

Leia shrank back. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Quickly the young man shook his head. "That's all right. You didn't. Like I said, it's already healed."

Han exchanged a glance with Leia and sank into the seat on the opposite side of the bed, straddling it and resting his arms on the back. "You don't have to keep hidin' it, Luke. It's nothin' to be ashamed of."

Luke frowned. _Yes, it is. I was foolish. _He opened his mouth in protest.

Leia spoke first. "It wasn't your fault, Luke."

Luke gave a wan smile and shook his head. "But it was-"

"No, it wasn't. Now, quit talkin' like that," scolded Han. He sighed and looked Luke in the eye. "Look, I don't know what happened out there, but don't you think for a minute that any of this is your fault. Got it?"

"The only one to blame for this is Vader," added Leia. There was anger behind her words.

Luke closed his mouth and sighed. _They don't understand._ He'd have to explain later. The mention of Vader made him sit up a little more. "Where is he?"

Han's face hardened. "Don't you worry about that. We're not gonna let him near 'ya."

Luke wished so much to tell them the truth...but couldn't. Not yet. He turned to Leia. "I'm not afraid of him. I just want to know what's happened to him."

Leia's face was etched with loathing as she spoke. "Shut away...put in the darkest cell we have..." She turned away.

As an experiment, Luke sent his senses out to search for his father. His eyes opened in surprise when his presence was very near. "But he's not on the _Liberty_, is he...he's here, on the _Redemption_..."

Han scowled and turned away while Leia made a face filled with conflict and apology. Finally she could stand it no more and let out a little groan. "Yes. There was an infection and he needed surgery. Perhaps it's a mistake, but we're going to try and keep him alive...for now."

Luke nodded slowly. He felt a brief, drowsy touch on his mind and recognized his father, slowly drifting off to sleep. "That's where Too-One-Be went..."

Han got up and shoved his hands back into his pockets, clearly angry. "Waste of good equipment," he muttered.

Leia seemed apologetic. "I'm sorry, Luke. I don't want to upset you. But if we can get any information out of him..." she shook her head. "Maybe I should have just had him killed."

Luke grimaced. So much for revealing why he cared whether 'Vader' lived or died. _It's too soon. They're never going to believe me if I tell them now...if they do..._ He shook his head. "No. You did the right thing. Killing unarmed prisoners is what the Empire does, not the Alliance."

The thought seemed to be of no comfort to Leia. There was a long moment of silence between the three of them.

"Do they believe it?" Luke asked after a while.

"What?"

"The Alliance. Do they believe the rumors about me?"

Leia cringed and shook her head hopelessly. "They don't know what to believe. It certainly raised a few eyebrows the way you came back. Luke, what happened to you out there?"

Luke closed his eyes and sighed. She wouldn't understand...none of them would.

Han finally let his scowl fade as he put his own hand on Luke's shoulder. "You don't have to talk about it yet if you don't want to."

The young man shook his head again. "I don't think I'm ready yet."

Leia nodded and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "It's all right, Luke. I know it's not going to be easy for you. Just focus on getting your strength back first. But when you are ready, will you please tell me? The Alliance has to know before they-" Here she faltered.

Luke gave another tired smile. "Before they can trust me again?" The realization stung, but it made sense. No one would risk endangering the alliance over a man who had been 'compromised'. "I understand."


	22. Chapter 22

Anakin had never been fond of needles, scalpels, or any other kind of medical equipment. During his life as Darth Vader such things had become routine, but that didn't keep him from hating every minute of such treatment. Vader had preferred to be treated by droids, as medics had been choked to death for pain they inflicted. Droids were easier to replace.

Now, with Anakin returning to his rightful place in ownership of his mind, body, and spirit, he had steeled himself for the possibility of pain during surgery. Anesthetic couldn't exactly be administered via mask. He was pleasantly surprised when the anesthetic was injected into his bare arm and sent him into a state of blissful unconsciousness, for once devoid of dreams and nightmares. It was not until he awoke that the pain came.

Anakin's pain turned to relief upon finding himself free of the last of the mechanical arm, and the crushed upper arm immobilized in a healing splint. Experimentally he lifted it. The movement increased his agony tenfold, but it was possible. He lowered it back to the table carefully. There was some disappointment in knowing the rest of this mechanical prison was still in place, but perhaps that was too much to hope for. _If only this blasted mask was gone. _That, he knew, was what people associated with the persona of Darth Vader.

A pleasant, somewhat clumsy mind gave his a tentative nudge. _Father?_

Anakin smiled behind the mask. _Luke. How are you feeling?_

_I'm asking you_, admitted Luke. His answers were short, as he was still gaining control of his mind. _You had surgery?_

_Yes. They've treated my arm._

Luke's emotions grew somewhat distressed. _You're in pain._

Anakin sighed. _It will pass. How are you? Have you eaten yet?_

__ Luke was annoyed, but only a little. _Yes. I'll be fine._

_I wish I could see you_, admitted Anakin, _but I am at peace knowing you are safe._

_Soon. I'll ask._

_Not yet,_ cautioned Anakin.

_I know. Too many rumors._ Luke seemed to cringe. _Gotta go._

_We'll talk later, then. Rest well, my son._

The connection was dropped, and none too soon. Lt. Sal entered the room, flanked with guards, and checked the monitors. He nodded in satisfaction and tapped notes into a datapad before glancing at Anakin. "All right. The infection's gone and the last of the, uh...mechanics from that arm have been removed. Vitals are good..." he shrugged. "Looks like you'll live."

_He doesn't sound very happy about that._ Anakin stirred, though the movement brought him pain. "Thank you."

Sal shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, save it. The higher-ups aren't letting you have any painkillers 'till you talk." He switched off the datapad. "Once you can walk, you're going back to your cell."

Anakin nodded. None of this surprised him. On the contrary, he hadn't expected this much. "Very well. Could you send a message for me?"

Sal's eyes darted left and right and he hesitated at the door. "Maybe. To who?"

"The leaders of the Rebellion. Tell them that I will gladly answer any questions they ask, and that no persuasion is necessary."  
>The old cliche of things going too well ran through Sal's head as he stared at the dark shape. "I'll...see what I can do."<p>

Anakin leaned forward. "One more thing...how is Commander Skywalker recovering?"

A chill ran down Sal's spine. _Ok, now it's getting creepy._ He couldn't get out of that recovery room fast enough and shuddered when the door had shut. "Sure hope that guy didn't do anything to mess with Skywalker's head."

Over the next three days, father and son recovered separately and under very different conditions. While Luke was surrounded by love and care, Anakin was kept isolated from everything and everyone, save Sal the medic who came in every morning to be sure the infection wasn't coming back. Any treatment was brief and minimal, as was any interaction. No food was left, and Anakin suspected that while he was under, a scan had been taken of his body to find out how the suit operated. There was enough left in the nutrient pouch for another week, so Anakin said nothing.

There was something else. Solid and liquid waste went into a receptacle on the side of his left leg, and it was full. Such things had been taken care of by a droid in the past, but now there was no droid. The suit didn't facilitate undressing or normal elimination...yet another thing Palapatine had done to torture his apprentice. Anakin was forced to empty the pouch himself. Eventually it would wear out and need to be replaced...or Anakin would have to find normal clothing and do things the old fashioned way. He'd prefer that but didn't know if it was possible.

On the fourth day, the door to Anakin's cell slid open. As expected, Lt. Sal was standing there...but he was not alone. In addition to the two usual guards were two more, plus the silhouette of a tallish man. The lights were turned on suddenly, blinding him. His mask quickly adjusted to the harsh light.

"So," said the man, stepping inside with a very stern expression. "This is Darth Vader." He was of average height and build, wearing a tan uniform and the rank of a General. His hair was lighter than Luke's, with a short beard and striking blue eyes. He actually looked rather like Obi-Wan had in his younger years, but with far lighter hair and less humor.

Anakin's shoulders fell and he sighed. "That is no longer my name." He had put up with the name of evil for too long and was sick of it.

The General raised an eyebrow. "Really. I wasn't aware you'd changed your name."

"My name is Anakin..." Anakin hesitated and stopped there. Luke still did not want his parentage to be common knowledge.

"Changing your name doesn't change who you are," said the General, pacing slowly to the left with both hands behind his back. "My name is General Madine. If you're looking for sympathy, you've come to the wrong place."

"I neither want nor expect any sympathy, General," explained Anakin. "I only wish to put the name of Darth Vader behind me."

"Very well...Anakin." Madine spoke the name with skepticism and gave a cursory glance to the bandaged stump of Anakin's arm. "The medic informs me that you claimed to lose your arm while saving the life of Commander Luke Skywalker. Is this true?"

_So begins the interrogation._ Anakin sighed and nodded. "Yes. Commander Skywalker can collaborate."

The General frowned. "We'll speak with him later. At the moment I want to speak with you." He turned on his heel to face the former Darth Vader. "Is it true that for over twenty years you were second in command of the Empire?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes."

Madine took another few steps before turning to him again. "And having this position, you were in command of the Imperial fleet?"

The man cringed behind his mask. Where had that information come from? "Not...the entire fleet. The Imperial Navy is too large a responsibility for one man. I was in command of an armada, as well as a personal flagship...but no. I did not command the entire fleet."

The General shrugged. "Well, even a single armada is impressive. As such, you were responsible for how many vessels and the officers under them?"

_ I have no idea._ Again, Anakin cringed and tried to jog his memory. "The number varied depending upon the mission, but it any given time it was between four and five vessels, not counting TIEs and smaller ships."

"And where did these missions originate?"

"The Emperor."

"I see." Madine's face hardened. "And how many missions were you sent on?"

Anakin let out a slow breath as regret clenched his heart. "Sixty-three."

Madine nodded and leaned in to give Anakin a firm look. "You keep an exact count. On each of those...sixty-three missions, how many innocent civilians would you say were slaughtered?"

_He speaks the truth. They were innocent...and they were slaughtered by my hand._ Anakin turned away, his eyes aching with tears he could not shed. "I cannot even begin to estimate the pain and suffering I've caused, nor do I have a number...but numbers are not important. What I can promise is that I will do all I can to prevent more deaths at the hands of the Empire."

Madine was not moved beyond lifting both eyebrows in surprise. "Information?"

Anakin nodded quickly. "Yes. What do you wish to know? Ask anything."

The General pursed his lips. "And in exchange, what do you expect?"

Slowly the man shook his head. "Nothing. It would be enough knowing that the information was put to good use."

_ He's good._ Madine turned away and continued to pace. "Very well, then. Who is currently in command of your armada with you...out of commission?"

Anakin straightened his spine. "Admiral Firmus Piett."

Madine nodded. "What is their course heading?"

"Coordinates zero-zero-zero; Coruscant."

"What is their current location?"

"The last I saw, they were at T'prowa repairing a damaged hyperdrive. However that was six days ago, and they have most likely returned to the Imperial Shipyards."

"What about the Emperor? Won't he be a little put out that his second in command has defected?"

_That's the understatement of the century._ Anakin grimaced. "Furious. It's likely he has already sent half the fleet out to track me down."

Madine's eyes narrowed and he leaned in to glare at the mask. "Have you sent your coordinates to any of the Imperials?"

Anakin shook his head. "No. I am not even sure of them myself. As I stated to Rogue Squadron, I am unaware of our exact location. Commander Skywalker programmed the jump."

Madine continued to glare. "Yes...Commander Skywalker. Is it true that he has defected to the Empire?"

Quickly the masked man shook his head. "No. Even while he was held prisoner aboard the _Executor_, he resisted all attempts to turn him."

The General pulled back, skeptical. "He was held prisoner? By whom?"

Again Anakin hung his head. "Me. I wished him to join the ranks of the Imperials, as did the Emperor."

"Were you the one who injured him?"

"Yes."

Madine scoffed and pulled back, pacing yet again. "So let me get this straight...you capture Commander Skywalker for the sole purpose of forcing him to join the Empire. Correct?"

Anakin, though he was loathe to, nodded.

The General whipped around to walk the other direction. "So, you torture him, but he doesn't crack."

Anakin cringed. "No. He wasn't tortured. He lost his hand in a duel that preceded his capture. However, I will admit that his treatment was at times less than humane."

Madine blew out a hard breath from his nose, turning about again. "Commander Skywalker was held prisoner, mistreated, and he refused to join your ranks. Then why was he in an Imperial uniform?"

"Those were the only clothes provided for him. I wished the officers to think he had joined."

"And why was this?"

"To protect him from the officers."

General Madine scoffed. "Protect him? Commander Skywalker was half-starved and emotionally drained when he was brought aboard. One has to ask...why would you, of all others, want to protect him? For that matter, why would he consent to returning to the Rebellion with Darth Vader?"

Anakin closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. There was no avoiding it anymore. The truth had to come out. _I'm sorry, Luke._ "He is my son." While Madine stood absorbing this shock, Anakin took a deep breath and nodded. "My name is Anakin Skywalker. Luke Skywalker is my son."

Madine, Sal, and all four guards stood with gaping mouths at the news. For a long time, silence reigned. After catching his breath, Madine's glare returned. "And why should I believe you?"

Anakin shrugged helplessly. "It is the truth. Whether or not you believe it is your choice, but I assure you, it is true. Test us if you wish."

Madine closed his eyes, trying to absorb the information. He couldn't. It was too much. He pulled away and stared at the wall, arms crossed. "Whoever and whatever you are doesn't change a thing. You are still the perpetrator of countless atrocities, and must be treated as such." He turned back to Vader. "This conversation will continue later." he headed for the door, then paused to regard the medic and the guards. "This conversation does not leave this room. If I hear of it, I'll know who broke that confidence. Is that understood?"

Sal and the four guards quickly closed their gaping mouths and nodded solemnly. The news was a shock, but it couldn't get out. It was not going to be easy keeping mum about this revelation, but when they had been given a direct order, there was nothing else to do.

A/N: There you go...there's something to chew on for a few days!


	23. Chapter 23

Luke was quietly meditating in his personal quarters when there was a buzz at the door. _Here it comes,_ he thought as he rose to answer it.

The young man had known that there were questions about what had happened in the weeks after Bespin and was surprised not to have anyone question him about it yet. He'd been expecting the interrogation to begin any day, therefore he was not surprised to see General Madine standing at the door, still flanked by those bothersome guards.

Luke snapped to attention. "General."

Madine looked disturbed...uneasy. "At ease, Skywalker." His eyes roved about the Spartan Rebel quarters, which were rather neat other than the unmade cot and the stack of data chips on the small table. "We haven't met, but I expect you know who I am."

Quickly Luke nodded. "General Madine, sir?"

Madine nodded back, still unconsciously avoiding Luke's gaze. "Yes." His eyes found the healing wrist of Luke's right arm and lingered there for a minute. "Well, you seem to be doing better. From what I heard, you were in pretty rough shape when you first came aboard."

Luke followed Madine's gaze and found himself looking at his prosthetic right hand, which had been attached just the other evening. "Yes, sir. Too-One-Be patched me up good." He flexed his new fingers carefully.

It had not been an easy decision to take the prosthetic. Much discussion with Han, Leia, and his father had centered around this, as had many hours of meditation. In the end, Luke felt there was no shame in accepting the bionic appendage. He was relieved to see it looked and behaved much like his old hand and was capable of the sense of touch. It would take some time before he was used to it.

Again the General nodded. "Good, good." No sense delaying the inevitable. "Glad as I am to hear it, I'm not here on a social call."

Luke let out a little sigh. "I figured, sir."

Madine walked over to the side table and motioned to it. "Take a seat, Skywalker."

Luke obediently sat down.

General Madine took the seat across from Luke and laced his fingers. "Now, Skywalker, I want this to be as brief as possible, and things will go a lot faster if you cooperate. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'll answer any questions you want me to," said Luke with a slight nod.

"Some of the questions may be a bit difficult for you to answer, but I'm only asking to keep the Rebellion safe," Madine went on. Luke was so young...so innocent-looking. His piloting skills were legendary. He had to force his emotions aside to continue.

"I understand, sir."

"Good. Now...about your imprisonment aboard the Executor..." Madine stared at his hands for a moment before meeting Luke's eyes. "Can you recall exactly how that happened?"

Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Stay calm...tell the truth._ "Well...I'd been away training as a Jedi when I had a vision that Han and Leia were in danger. So, I rushed off. I thought I could save them." Luke shook his head at his foolishness. "What I did was walk into a trap. By the time I arrived, Lando Calrissian had already helped Leia and Chewbacca to escape and go after Han..."

The entire story took well over an hour to relate. Luke flinched and hesitated several times, especially when mentioning the loss of his hand and the harshness of Kem Hallen. Tactfully he left out his and Vader's conversations and the information that Luke was his son. Instead the boy stressed how Vader himself never mistreated him and instead tried to protect him. Then he came to the story of the groundquake on T'Prowa and the loss of Vader's arm.

When Luke finished, Madine was frowning and stroking his beard. "Why the sudden change? He threatens to kill you, and then saves your life?"

Luke cringed. _What can I tell him? He'll never trust me if I tell him 'Vader' is my father._ But then again, he couldn't lie. It wasn't in his nature. "I'm..."

Madine leaned forward and met Luke's eyes. "At what point did Vader tell you he was your father?"

Luke flinched and pulled back in surprise. _Who told him?_ "How did you know that?" he asked softly.

The General lifted his brows at Luke's reaction. "Vader told me...just now, before I came to ask you about it. So, it's true? He did tell you?"

Flushing with embarrassment, Luke nodded. _No sense denying it now._ "Yes...after the duel on Bespin. I didn't believe him."

"But you do now?" Madine frowned. "Why?"

"I...I can't explain it, sir." Luke shrugged helplessly. "I just...know."

"I've heard of your intuition, Skywalker. I've also heard of people using the Force to create an illusion...make something seem real."

"That's not what's happening here. He's telling the truth."

Madine's frown deepened. "You realize how hard this is for me to believe, Skywalker. This is Vader we're talking about, here. You don't honestly think that madman is your father, do you...that he's turned over a new leaf?"

Luke's shoulders fell and he let out a heavy sigh. "Why else would he try to protect me? Why else would he save my life? Why else would he turn himself in?" Slowly Luke shook his head. "And with all due respect, sir, he's not Darth Vader anymore. My father's name is Anakin Skywalker."

_Anakin_... That was the name Vader had requested to be called. Madine stared at Luke for a long while and realized that Luke was not lying, at least not intentionally. The boy honestly believed that Vader...Anakin...whoever that was in the cell was his father. _He's been brainwashed. There's no way he could have known I was going to ask him this beforehand._ Madine closed his eyes for a long while and rubbed his eyes before looking up. "I don't suppose you could give me any information about the Imperial fleet?"

Luke shrugged, relieved that the subject was being dropped. "A little. I was able to get a look at the interior of the _Executor_..."

And so the subject turned to the inner working of the flagship. That carried on for another fifteen minutes before Madine had gathered all the information he could. He rose to his feet, thanked Luke for his cooperation, and left.

Once again, Luke was alone. He sank into his cot and lowered his face into his hands. _You've done it now, Skywalker. Who's going to believe you? They're all going to think you're crazy...or a traitor._

_He's my father,_ Luke argued. _I can't deny him forever. If he's ready to acknowledge the truth, so am I. _

Madine's intention to keep mum about the shocking paternal revelation was only strengthened by his interview with Luke. However, protocol demanded that the other leaders of the Rebellion be informed.

Normally the question of who a Rebel's parents were was moot. Plenty of Alliance members had family in the Empire and were no less loyal for it.

This was different. Vader's mind tricks were well known in the galaxy, and Luke's reports of his behavior just didn't add up. At the same time, it didn't feel like a lie.

Mon Mothma, General Reeikan, and Admiral Ackbar all sat in stunned silence at the conference table as they absorbed the news.

Leia was reeling, as if she'd been punched in the chest. Her first instinct was to deny it. "Surely...surely you don't believe this, do you?" she sputtered.

Madine spread his hands. "I didn't...until Skywalker said the same thing."

Luke said...no, it can't be... Leia shook her head, conflicting emotions battling for a spot on her face. "But...you can't take such a thing seriously," she argued. "The medical droid said Commander Skywalker showed signs of torture. Vader must have done something to make him agree."

Madine nodded slowly. "I've considered that. Skywalker certainly seemed to believe it. He did not sound as if he was lying...at least not intentionally."

Mon Mothma folded her hands on the table. "Either way, this is a disturbing development. If Darth Vader has such a strong hold on one of our best pilots, he cannot be trusted."

Ackbar nodded. "Agreed. However, with Skywalker's knowledge of the Force, I no longer feel confident in simply placing a pair of guards outside his quarters. If he is, indeed, compromised, perhaps he should be put in the brig."

Leia's heart cried out against this. _No!_ "Admiral!" she cried in dismay.

The Mon Calamari shook his head. "I apologize, Princess Leia, but there is no alternative. If Commander Skywalker is now under the influence of a Dark Lord of the Sith, he is dangerous. As such, precautions must be taken to ensure both his safety and the safety of the Alliance."

"You can't!" exclaimed Leia, rising to her feet with tears coming to her eyes. "Have you forgotten everything Luke has done for the Alliance...for the entire galaxy? He lost his family and closest friends to the Empire and vowed to help in any way he could. H was the only one who could destroy the Death Star...he's flown dozens of combat missions and gained the respect and admiration of every one of us...and he's the best pilot we have. You can't just give up on him!"

"Leia, I understand your feelings," said Mon Mothma, quietly putting her hand on Leia's arm. "None of us have forgotten Commander Skywalker's contributions. This is not an easy decision to make."

"Indeed not, Princess," agreed Admiral Ackbar.

Reeikan frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid I have to agree with the Princess on this. We cannot simply cast Skywalker aside without trying to help him. We must also consider the possibility that both he and Vader are telling the truth."

The others turned to stare at Reeikan as if he'd grown an extra head.

Quickly the General showed his palms. "I'm not saying to give Vader any leeway," he said quickly, "but at least investigate this claim before branding Skywalker a turncoat. Skywalker never knew his parents, correct?"

Leia returned to her seat with a nod. "That's right. He was orphaned as an infant and raised by his aunt and uncle. He never knew his parents, nor did his family ever speak of them."

Madine raised his eyebrows. "Never?"

Leia shook her head. "No. It wasn't until Luke met Obi-Wan Kenobi that he learned his father had been a Jedi."

Reeikan nodded quickly. "So, Skywalker was lied to about his father by those he trusted most. Perhaps they were trying to protect him. I know if I had a boy whose father was practically the epitome of evil, I'd do the same thing." He lifted his eyebrows and looked about the table. "If it's possible, I think we should do a little digging. What about a DNA test?"

Mon Mothma looked thoughtful...and disturbed. "Didn't Vader state his name as Anakin Skywalker?" When Madine nodded, she frowned. "There was a Jedi during the Clone Wars era by that name. He was rumored to have been killed by Darth Vader, but..."

Ackbar gave a decisive nod. "Very well, then. If there are no objections, I suggest we proceed with the test."

Madine gave a helpless shrug. "I don't have any. Princess?" he turned to Leia.

Leia winced in sympathy for Luke. It was the only way to convince the others he wasn't lying...but to have such a monster for a father didn't even bear thinking about. _Poor Luke..._ Finally she shook her head. "No objections."

Madine blew out a hard breath. "It's settled, then." He rose to his feet. "I'll inform the medics. But I suggest that, no matter what the outcome of this, no one is to be told until further notice. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good."

A/N: Again, thank you all so much for the positive reviews! More is coming soon, I promise! I'll have the next chapter up on Tuesday.


	24. Chapter 24

Anakin wasn't surprised when Lt. Sal concluded his next post-operative exam with the taking of a blood sample. It was almost amusing to watch the medic try and figure out how to do such a thing with the heavy suit. Wordlessly Anakin offered his bare left arm.

Sal nodded, flustered, and searched the man's pale arm for a likely vein to use. He came up empty. Without the elbow joint, he would have to insert the needle farther up the bicep. "Can you tighten your left arm, please?"

Anakin complied. Quietly he watched as the medic secured an elastic band just below his shoulder and prepared to insert the needle. "This is for a paternity test, isn't it?"

Sal froze for a second, glanced at the emotionless mask, and then slid the hollow needle into Anakin's vein, just above the bandage around his stump.

_ They don't believe me, so they're going to make sure_. Anakin winced at the needle and tried not to think about all the unpleasant memories it conjured up. "So, they take the word of a former Imperial this seriously?"

Sal kneaded Anakin's arm to speed the flow of blood into the small vial. Normally he would have had the patient squeeze something in their fist every five seconds, but as Vader didn't have a left hand, working the muscle was necessary. "No."

Anakin grimaced behind the mask. _Not very talkative, is he?_ In the five days since his arrival he had attempted to make conversation with his medic, but his questions were answered with one word at best and at worst, no sound at all. Again he wished the mask was gone. It would certainly make holding a conversation easier.

A spasm from the barely-mended break and amputation shot up Anakin's shoulder. He grunted in pain and turned away, trying to calm the ache with the Force. It was a real effort to remember how to use the Light Side for such things. Anakin had been out of practice for years. Consequently, most aches went untended and pain was a constant companion.

Sal pulled back for a second. "Sorry," he muttered. With as unenthusiastic as he had been with Darth Vader as his assigned patient, compassion had begun to surface. It was difficult to be rough with someone who was so cooperative and uncomplaining. He even said 'thank you'. Sal pushed away the doubt in his mind and checked the vial. It was full. Quickly he pressed a wad of gauze to the hole, slid out the needle, and secured a small pressure bandage to the tiny puncture. "There. I'll be back to removed the pressure bandage in a couple of hours."

Anakin nodded. As the medic prepared to leave, the former Sith rose to his feet. "Please...could you tell me how Luke...how my son is doing?"

_ He keeps asking that every day._ Sal paused at the doorway, torn between wanting to leave and wanting to answer. "I don't know...but I think I heard he's doing very well."

Anakin sighed in relief. He had, of course, been asking Luke about his condition, but the boy was always evasive and vague. "Thank you."

Sal squirmed uncomfortably as he retreated out the door. _I'm getting soft,_ he thought. _There's no reason he needs to know about Skywalker. I don't care if they are related._

_Father...are you there?_ Luke sat cross-legged on his bed, reaching for his father's mind. The itchy sting of the pressure bandage around the crook of his left arm was distracting.

Like Anakin, Luke had known why the medics needed a blood sample. He wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. He knew in his heart that Anakin was his father. The Force didn't lie. But to have everyone else know this for a fact...Han and Leia and Chewbacca and all the others...that was something else. Sometimes the truth was much more difficult to face than the comfortable lie Luke had been told his entire life. The boy felt the need to talk about it, but there was only one person he could talk to.

His father.

_Luke,_ said the warm voice of Anakin. _How are you feeling?_

_Physically or emotionally?_ Luke wanted to know.

_Both. And please, do not be vague. No one ever answers my questions about you._ Anakin's tone was gently admonishing.

Luke sighed and opened his eyes just long enough to glance at his new hand...the one he had not yet told his father about. _Physically, I'm fine. Got a new hand yesterday._

Anakin paused to take in this news before answering. _I'm glad you have come to a decision, my son. I hope it works out for you._ A beat. _How are you adapting?_

_Fine. It feels strange,_ admitted Luke, running his thumb along the fingertips, _but I'm satisfied with it. It looks real, but... _Luke frowned. _Are you unhappy?_

_Of course not. If you are happy with your decision, then so am I. The medics here seem to be among the best in the galaxy._ Another beat. _And emotionally?_

Luke sighed, though he knew his father couldn't hear it. _They know I'm your son. Did you tell them?_

Anakin seemed to grimace. _I'm sorry, Luke. But the truth was going to come out sooner or later._

_I know. They asked me. I said yes...but they don't believe me. They're comparing our DNA._

_I thought as much._ Anakin broke off contact, fighting back the persistent throb in his healing arm. When he returned, he seemed tired. _Stay calm and speak the truth. I sense much concern in your friends. They care too much for you to condemn you._

Luke's brow's knit in worry. _You're in pain, father. Rest._

_I will._ Anakin's mental voice seemed to fade away, once more leaving Luke alone.

The young man opened his eyes and sank into his cot with a sigh. It was difficult to know how to feel or what to think. Soon, everyone would know the truth. He hoped they would understand. His father seemed to have more faith in Han and Leia's reactions than Luke did.

_You chose this path when you brought your father back with you,_ he reminded himself. _Now you have to live with it._

The results of the paternity test were quick. The next morning, Too-One-Be announced that the test had been completed, and was asked to report his findings to the Alliance. As a droid, he could not show favoritism or bias in any way, so he had been the one to run the test.

"The paternity test has been completed," said the medical droid. "In comparing the DNA of the one known as Darth Vader and Commander Skywalker, there is a conclusive match between parent and child. Therefore the conclusion is that they are, indeed, father and son."

Madine turned away, blowing out a heavy breath as if all the air had been driven from his lungs. Mon Mothma paled. Admiral Ackbar appeared to be deep in thought. Reeikan was the only one who did not look particularly surprised, but nor was he happy about the news.

As for Leia, she closed her eyes briefly. _Oh, Luke..._ the fact that both he and Vader had told the truth was no comfort at all. It only meant that Luke was not being deceived. It also explained, to some extent, why Luke would show compassion for Vader. He was a lonesome fellow who formed attachments quickly and then held on to them for all he was worth. His biggest fear, he had told Leia, was being alone. That was more than understandable after all he had been through. _It must have taken some kind of perversion to make him feel compassion for Vader,_ she thought angrily. _Anyone who could allow such atrocities doesn't deserve Luke's or anyone else's compassion._

Mon Mothma let out a sad sigh. "Oh, dear. It seems that Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are one in the same."

Madine gave a slow shake of his head. "I know. Hard to believe, isn't it?" He sighed and shook off the melancholy. "Well, now that we know the truth, what can we do about it? This doesn't change anything. We still don't know if we can trust Commander Skywalker...if anything, this raises even more questions about his affiliations."

Leia bristled at the idea. "General, we can't punish someone for the sins of his father. Biology doesn't dictate how a person will turn out."

Ackbar nodded. "I couldn't agree more, Princess. I believe the others feel the same." He looked about the room and was gratified when everyone nodded. "Unfortunately, not everyone in the Rebellion feels the same. If this spreads, many are going to feel betrayed. And there still remains the question of why Commander Skywalker appears to sympathize with Vader. He did, after all, bring him back to us."

"Feeling compassion for a single enemy doesn't make Luke a turncoat," argued Leia firmly. "Besides, you're making the assumption that Luke was asking out of care and not fear. Too-One-Be said he was tortured. How do we know Luke wasn't forced into taking Vader with him?"

The others exchanged long looks. Leia had a point. "Do you have any suggestions, then?" Madine wanted to know.

"Let me talk to Luke and explain things to him. Perhaps now that the truth is out, he'll open up a bit more."

Everyone exchanged tired looks and shrugged. "Well, go ahead," sighed Madine, rubbing his temples. "If you think it'll do any good."

Leia smiled in relief. "Thank you, General. I'll see what I can find out." She rose from his set.

"One more thing, Leia, before you go," called Mon Mothma lightly.

"Yes?"

"No one is to know of this development...not yet. It may put Commander Skywalker in danger."

Leia, as much as the idea pained her, nodded in understanding. Hatred of Vader ran deep. Some would like nothing more than to erase his name from existence. If they found out he had a son... "You have my word."


	25. Chapter 25

_Calm...peace...stillness..._Luke breathed deeply as he sat cross-legged on his bed; reaching for the Force and thinking back to his lessons with Master Yoda.

It was a rather silly notion, actually, to reach for the Force as if it was something far away to grasp by hand. The Force was around and in everything, good and bad. All one had to do was align themselves with it. Not everyone could.

The Force rested more strongly on certain people than in others. Such people were called to learn to control themselves and their abilities, lest they fall prey to the Dark Side. Anakin Skywalker had paid for that lesson with twenty-three years of imprison-ment.

Luke sighed as his thoughts wandered back to his father. _I wish I could see him. _Anakin avoided conversation about his well-being almost as much as his son did. He seemed to accept the pain that plagued him with a strange kind of resignation. It was almost as if he felt like enduring whatever came as a consequence of being Vader...like punishment. And Anakin accepted this punishment calmly. The guilt he felt over his actions was at times overwhelming. Luke felt as if the treatment of his father was far too harsh.

_It's not fair,_ he thought, frowning. First his father had been stolen from him by the Emperor, now he was being stolen by the Rebellion. Luke understood their reasoning. It was hard to explain that Darth Vader was dead, and only Anakin remained. No one understood because all the Jedi were gone.

Luke had tried to contact the spirit of Obi-Wan several times, but Ben had not returned. That hurt, and made Luke doubt his senses. Obviously one did not call up the spirit of a dead man. Ben had appeared to Luke seemingly at will, which could only mean he did not want to come back yet.

_"If you are to face Vader, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere..."_ Obi-Wan's words on Dagobah came back to haunt the young Jedi_. Does that mean he's angry with me for not listening? Does he think me a traitor?_ Somehow Luke doubted it, but he still had many questions to ask of both Ben and Yoda. Why had they not told him the truth? Did they fear Luke's compassion?

Luke's eyes opened, his concentration gone. The young man glanced at his bionic hand with a frown. _Is this why he won't speak to me? Does becoming part machine mean I'm following in my father's footsteps?_ He couldn't believe it did. His father had spoken of other Jedi who had gained bionic limbs and were no less Jedi because of it. Machines weren't evil. Artoo and Threepio alone were proof of that.

_I made my decision,_ Luke thought, his blue eyes drifting closed again. Again, he reached for the table in the corner he had been trying to levitate. His telekinesis had gotten rusty over the last month and he needed practice lifting heavier objects.

Luke breathed deeply the warm touch of the Force and through it, saw the table. He imagined how light it could be, how lifting it was so easy. In his mind's eye, he saw it rise slowly into the air...

The entry buzzer sounded. Luke flinched, startled, and had to scramble to catch the table before it fell with a loud crash. He wasn't yet skilled enough to do so, but managed to slow it down and make sure it landed upright._ "Control, control, you must learn control," _Yoda's voice berated in memory. Luke winced at the noise from the table before rising to answer the now-insistent buzz at the door.

It was Leia and Han, both of whom looked worried. "Luke, are you all right? What happened?" asked Leia.

Han's eyebrows were knit. "Yeah, we heard somethin' fall."

Luke's ears burned in embarrassment. "Nothing. I just...dropped something."

Leia nodded. "As long as you're not hurt." She sighed, staring at the floor for a minute as if trying to think of what to say.

Han rescued her by speaking next. "Huh. Musta been somethin' pretty big to make that racket. Rearranging furniture?"

"No. I was using the Force," explained Luke. He noticed how disturbed both of his friends were and stepped aside. "Come on in."

"Thank you." Leia walked in, followed by Han. The door closed behind them. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," sighed Luke. Leia always avoided a difficult subject by asking about Luke's health...which by then was almost a rhetorical question. "Something's bothering both of you. What is it?" Normally Luke wasn't so direct, but seeing Han and Leia look so worried all the time concerned him.

"We need to talk," admitted Leia, staring at her hands.

Luke nodded. He could guess what the subject was. Quickly he sat on his cot and motioned to the two chairs at his table. "Want to sit down?"

Quickly Han and Leia took Luke up on his suggestion. They glanced at each other before Leia began. "Luke, do you know why there was a blood sample taken yesterday?"

Luke glanced at Han, briefly worried. The smugglers' expression made it obvious. "I can guess. It was a paternity test to see if Anakin really is my father."

Leia nodded. "Vader," she corrected. Nothing would change what she thought of the man now held in the high-security cell.

"It was positive, wasn't it?" Luke asked, glancing from Han to Leia.

Wordlessly Leia nodded.

Luke accepted the news calmly. In a way it was kind of a relief. The Force didn't lie. "I know."

Impulsively Leia reached for Luke's hand. "Luke, I'm sorry. I can't even imagine what you've been going through, and I wish you didn't have to know, but-"

"Why?" asked Luke with a frown. "I know no one believed me when I told them. I didn't believe it at first either."

"Don't blame 'ya there, kid," Han blurted. "Nobody should have parents like...like that."

"We just wanted you to know, Luke, that it doesn't matter who your father is," said Leia firmly.

Luke lifted his eyes to regard his friends with surprise. _They don't mind? They hate Vader so and can't accept him as Anakin...at least not yet, but_..."It doesn't...bother you?" he asked hesitantly.

Han grimaced. "I wouldn't put it that way. But he's who he is and you're who you are. Don't matter who your parents are. 'Ya can't help if one of 'em happens to be bad. That ain't your fault."

Leia gave a brief smile at Han's coarse speech before continuing. "What Han means is, that you and your father are two separate people. He's not the one who raised you; your aunt and uncle were. And you are nothing like Vader...you're kind and generous...Luke, you're our friend," Leia, said, taking Luke's hand and feeling her eyes sting. "We'd never hold something like this against you."

Han nodded and took Luke's shoulder. "Buddy, you're the best friend anybody could ask for...heck, kid. Sometimes I feel like your big brother, gettin' you outta all the messes you get into."

Luke chuckled. _He thinks of me like a brother?_ "Come on."

"Naw, I mean it," insisted Han. He met Luke's eyes. "Stinks to have your family gone, or...anyway, I know what it's like to have a rotten father. Don't worry 'bout him. We'll be your family."

Leia nodded in agreement. "That's a promise, Luke. Any time you need us, we'll be here for you."

_Hint, hint._ Luke's smile froze. _They don't understand..._ How was one supposed to react when one's best friends hated a father that had been reconciled with? He appreciated the sentiment, but- "I know that, but I still do have family." Luke lifted his hand for a moment. "Now, just...wait a minute. Hear me out. I'll be the first one to admit that Darth Vader was evil. For the first week on his flagship, all I could think of was escape. Whether he'd spoken the truth or not, I refused to accept him as my father."

Han grunted in agreement, while Leia shuddered. "Luke, what did he do to you?"

Luke shook his head. "Nothing," he insisted. "After the duel on Bespin, he seemed to do what he could to help me. The way he went about it was...strange..." Luke recalled the strangled medic and the Tatooine dinner. "But after a time I came to realize that even he wasn't completely evil. If Vader wanted me dead, he could have left me behind on Bespin, or he could have killed me any time it suited him. I thought that if there was even a little hope for him-"

Han glared. "Hope? For what? Luke, the guy's a murderer. Don't forget he killed your aunt and uncle...not to mention Ben, Biggs, and half a billion other people."

Luke nodded impatiently. "I know. There's no excuse for the evil that happened by Vader's hand, and I'm not trying to defend him."

"Good," said Han forcefully.

"But what I'm trying to tell you is that Anakin isn't the same person as Vader. Anakin is a Jedi. Vader was a Sith." Luke saw the confusion in his friends' faces and sighed. "Did General Madine tell you what I told him? When there was a groundquake on T'Prowa, I nearly fell to my death. Anakin, even though it meant putting his own life in danger, was able to defeat Darth Vader and save mine. Vader is gone, and he's never coming back."

Leia stared at Luke with nothing more than utter and complete confusion on her face. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Luke, but you're not making any sense."

Han didn't seem to understand things any better than Leia. He squinted, crossed his arms, and leaned against the doorjamb. "Whaddya mean, 'Vader's gone'? He's down in the brig right now."

Luke bit his lip. "It may look like Vader, but it isn't. It's Anakin Skywalker, my father."

Han made a sour face. "What the...you tryin' to tell us he was possessed or somethin'?" he demanded.

_As in demon-possessed?_ Luke frowned and studied his hands. In a way, it was a good analogy. While Vader was in Anakin's body, Anakin had little to no control over his actions. But Vader had not been a demon. _They're not going to understand if you bring the Force back into it,_ his common sense argued. Reluctantly Luke nodded. "You...you could say that. It's not completely accurate, but if it helps you accept-"

Leia was still shaking her head in protest. "Accept what? Luke, please. Stop defending him. Even if there was some sort of split personality involved, with two distinct people in one body...that's still no guarantee the Vader side wouldn't show itself again. Even then, he has to answer for his crimes, whether the 'good' part wanted to commit them or not!"

Luke's patience ran thin. His shoulders fell. "What is he going to have to do to convince you that he's changed? He's done everything you've asked, accepted his treatment without complaint, and given you all the information you want. Think about it. Would Vader do that?"

_He's being completely unreasonable!_ Leia's cheeks flushed in anger. "Maybe, if it served his purpose. How do we know any of the information he's giving us is true, other than his word?"

"'Sides that, what about you?" Han asked, rising back to his feet and turning to his friend. "You hated the Empire more'n anybody when I met you."

"I still do, Han. Why don't you believe me?"

"Believe what? That Vader-"

"_Anakin_."

"-that whoever-it-is ain't bad anymore and everything's gonna be hunky-dory havin' him along for the ride? Don't that sound awful strange to you? Anyway, what made you suddenly care about him?"

Luke's shoulders fell and he leaned heavily against the headboard of his bed. His eyes closed on the forming tears. They were of hurt...and anger. _None of that, now._ The young Jedi took several deep breaths to calm himself. When his emotions had been brought under control, Luke opened his eyes again. "He's my father."

Han turned around and started pacing, trying to make sense of it all.

Leia stared at Luke for a long time. There was no lie, no deception, no hint of ill-intent in either his eyes or his mannerisms. Somewhere, deep down, she knew he was telling the truth. This she fought with vehemence_. It's Vader! He can't defend Vader. Not after what he did. _

__ But the fact remained that, sensible or not, Luke cared for his father. In a way, compassion was part of his makeup. He couldn't _not_ care, especially not for family, however deranged they might be. Leia's conscience was pricked by this. The woman sank into the bed to sit beside him. "Luke, what do you want me to do? You know I can't just release him. Alderaan aside, the man can't be trusted."

Luke released his anger with one final sigh before turning to Leia. "He's suffering. He feels pain every minute, and not just because of his injuries. Anakin feels remorse over everything Vader did. I know it's difficult to accept him as Anakin, especially with the suit. He hates it. Could you at least see that he's a little more comfortable...maybe find some way to get him out of that suit?"

There was such pleading in Luke's eyes, it was impossible for Leia not to feel for him. She also felt a small prick of guilt. Every prisoner, no matter how rotten, had a right to humane treatment. The final amputation of Vader's arm had been done without any follow-up painkillers. That was tantamount to torture.

Leia closed her own eyes, battling the conflicting emotions within_. If we can't show any respect for a sentient being's life, we're no better than the Empire._ She glanced at Han, wondering what he would say. The man's arms were crossed and his shoulders were hunched, a sure sign he knew the truth but was too stubborn to admit it. Leia's eyes flicked to Luke with uncertainty. "Is that even possible? Doesn't he need that suit to survive?"

Luke grimaced. "To some extent...I know he can't breathe on his own. I'm sure Too-One-Be could find out. But there have to be things that could replace the functions on the suit."

Now Han turned around to stare at Luke. "Kid, I know he's your father and all, but... c'mon. Even he's gotta know he can't get off scot-free."

Luke shook his head. "He's not asking for that...neither am I. But the way he's being treated now is torture. I can't believe the Alliance condones that."

The word 'torture' made even Han flinch and look away.

_ I can't do what he's asking of me. I can't go into the brig as ask that the worst prisoner in the galaxy get better treatment._ Leia's heart held too much hurt and resentment...and anger. _Do it for Luke._ Leia finally took a deep breath. "I'll see what I can do."

The light of hope that had been missing from Luke's face finally showed itself again. He smiled and gave a brief nod. "Thank you."

_ I can't believe I just told him that._ Leia rose briskly from Luke's bed, trying to shake off her apprehension. "I won't make any promises...but I'll try." She turned back to Luke. "And I'll do whatever I can to see that Rogue Squadron gets back their wingleader."

Luke's smile widened, though this time it was strained. "I know you will. It's probably going to take a while to regain their trust now, but that's all right."

Han squirmed uncomfortably from the doorway. "Hey. For what it's worth, Chewie and me'll vouch for you any old day of the week."

"Thanks, Han."

"Take care, buddy."

Together Han and Leia made for the door. Leia paused midstride to turn back to Luke, who had risen to follow them. "Luke?"

Luke looked at her. "Hmm?"

Leia chewed her lip. "You're...you're sure he didn't hurt you?"

Luke gave a firm nod. "I swear. And he's not going to hurt anyone else."

The woman suppressed a shudder. "I hope you're right, Luke." With that, Han and Leia exited his quarters, both of them unsure of how to feel.

Han turned to her to with uncertainty. "You sure you wanna do that? I mean, you-know-who deserves everything he gets."

Leia shook her head. "No, I don't. But sometimes we all have to do things we don't want to."

Han glared. "What for? Why'd anybody want to make that monster comfortable?"

Leia shrugged helplessly. "Because it's right."

There was another reason, too. Vader- or, Anakin -had recently divulged a new piece of information. If it wasn't true, his credibility would be gone. But if it was true, perhaps better treatment could serve as a reward of sorts.

Though, with a second Death Star to worry about, there was a possibility that none of them- Vader/Anakin included -would get out alive anyway.

A/N: hang in there, guys! I'm hammering this thing out as fast as I can. There's no guarantee of when it'll be done, but it's getting close. I'm sorry for making so many people angry, but put yourself in the rebel's shoes for a minute. It'd be like the worst war criminal you can think of suddenly doing a 180.


End file.
